Wanted
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. Claire and Jack are NOT related. Sequel to Three's A Crowd After leaving the island, Claire Littleton refused to pick between Jack and Sawyer. She couldn't bear hurting one of them-picking one meant that she hurt the other. Now, months later, the two men are still hot on her heels. Can she manage to pick one? Or will she continue to hurt them both?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Claire Littleton hurried up the stairs to the little brick home in Silver Lake, Los Angeles. She jammed the key into the knob and threw open the door. "Brandy, I'm so sorry!" she breathed, dropping her bag on the floor. "Work ran over!" She removed her sunglasses and hurried into the living room.

"It's fine, Claire," Brandy smiled. "We were having fun, weren't we, Aaron?" she cooed, bouncing him on her knee. Aaron squealed and kicked his feet.

Claire sighed with relief. "Thanks, Brandy, you're a doll." She moved into the kitchen and poured herself a sip of Tequila. She downed it quickly, making a face as it burned down her throat.

"Rough day?" Brandy asked, joining her in the kitchen.

"The worst," Claire sighed. "We had this woman determined she was going into labor."

Brandy raised her eyebrow. "That sounds normal...for a women's clinic?"

Claire put her hand on the counter and looked at the teen. "She wasn't even pregnant!"

Brandy's mouth dropped. "I hope you referred her to psych!"

"I think Dr. Beard did," Claire replied, opening the refrigerator. "Since I've kept you this long, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Brandy replied. "I don't think Dad will be home for a few more hours. Plus, I'll get to play with little man." She blew on Aaron's stomach and he squealed. She adjusted him in her arms and gave Claire a wicked smile. "You got something today..."

"Huh?" Claire asked, pulling a pack of chicken from the refrigerator. She reached into the spice cabinet and grabbed a few bottles.

Brandy purposely looked over to the dinette table. A vase of red flowers sat in the middle, the roses so numerous that they nearly consumed the table.

Claire gasped and dropped the bottles. She cursed and bent to retrieve them quickly. She chewed her lip and moved over to the table. Her fingers trembled as she picked up the card. "Forty roses," she read, "to symbolize the forty days since you left me." She sighed sadly and set the card on the table. She leaned in to the roses and inhaled deeply.

"Forty roses?" Brandy asked, coming over. "Forty _red_ roses?" She adjusted Aaron on her hip. "Are they from Jack?"

"Of course," Claire replied softly.

"Jack's got _bank_," Brandy stated, then giggled. "And he seems completely in love with you."

Claire ran her finger over the velvet petals. "Tell you what, Brandy," she said as she moved to the counter and picked up the chicken, stuffing it back in the refrigerator. "How about you pop in a movie, and I'll pick us up some sushi?"

Brandy squealed excitedly, causing Aaron to squeal also. "Silly goose," she laughed, tickling his stomach. "What about my dad?"

"I'll give him a call and tell him you're staying over here tonight," Claire replied. "What do you say?"

"I _love_ you!" Brandy exclaimed and took Aaron into the living room. She lay him on his play mat and plucked _Gone With the Wind_ from the dvd tower.

Claire changed out of her scrubs and into casual jeans and a tshirt. She almost pulled on some sneakers...but slipped into some heels instead. She sent a quick text to Shannon, letting her know they'd have company tonight. "Brandy, I've got to run an errand, but I'll be back with sushi, OK?"

"Tell Jack I said hi!" Brandy called before the door closed.

Claire laughed to herself and tousled her hair as she pulled the keys to the black grand prix from her pocket. Shannon had given her this car when they came to LA. It had belonged to Boone, and Shannon knew he'd rather someone close to them have it than sell it. _He always thought a lot of you_ Shannon had told her. Claire climbed in the car and pulled out, headed down the highway.

She had to give it to Jack-he never signed his name to anything he did for her. But she always knew it was him. Forty roses was too much though. She couldn't even begin to imagine what they'd cost. Couldn't be more than the tennis bracelet he had sent her last week. Claire bit her lip, casting her eyes down to the bracelet that delicately hung around her wrist. If he was trying to draw her out...he'd finally accomplished it.

They talked on the phone. Chatted online. Sent emails, and texts, but she refused to see them. Either of them. It didn't seem fair to entice them when she had no intention of choosing one of them. They were both her friends.

And only her friends.

Claire knew how things worked-if she saw them often, she'd want to get closer to them, and it just wasn't fair. She loved them both, and it just wasn't fair to hurt them. They didn't deserve to be hurt.

Minutes later Claire wheeled into the hospital parking lot, pulling into a visitor's spot close to the entrance. She climbed out and headed into the hospital with a purpose. After getting the information from the front desk, she took the elevator to the surgical wing. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked with determination.

Juliet looked up from the nurse's station. "Claire," she smiled. "He's expecting you."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "He's _expecting_ me?" she clarified.

"Yeah," Juliet replied. "He figured you'd have something to say about the roses."

"I'm going to kill him," Claire deadpanned, then held her arms out for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Juliet replied, hugging her tight. "I really love working here. How's the women's clinic working out?"

"Good," Claire replied and nodded. "The doctors and nurses are nice. Some of the patients are completely hormonal, but at least I just bill them." She giggled.

Juliet smirked knowingly. The poor girl thought _she_ was the one who had found the job for her, but Jack himself had called in a favor to Dr. Beard. He had spoken highly of this young woman he knew with a 'bubbling personality' that would make a wonderful receptionist. "He's down the hall, take a right, and his office is at the end."

"Thanks," Claire replied and turned, clicking down the hall. She made a right and saw his name plate outside the door. _Jack Shephard, Chief of Surgery_ She hesitated a moment and took a breath before knocking. She intended for it to be a strong knock, but already the feelings were surging through her veins.

"Come in."

Claire took a deep breath and pushed the door open, then leaned against the door frame casually and crossed her arms.

Jack glanced up from his desk covered with paperwork, doing a double take. "Claire," he said her name softly, a light filling his eyes. He set his pen down and leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands on top of the desk. "I'm taking it you got the flowers."

"I did," Claire replied, taking him in. Jack was still just as gorgeous as ever. He sat in a pair of blue scrubs, complete with a lab coat. His name tag peeked from under the lab coat as he shifted. He had cut his hair since the island, and he had just a little bit of facial hair, what Claire liked to call 'scruff.' He was sexy as hell.

"Well, do you like them?" Jack asked, running his eyes up and down her appreciatively. He then held her gaze, letting her know he had just checked her out.

"They're beautiful," she sighed, stepping into the room. "But...you've got to stop doing that."

Jack pushed away from the desk and stood. "I see you like the bracelet too."

Claire's cheeks flamed as she looked to her wrist. She had forgotten how observant he was. "It's beautiful as well."

"_You're_ beautiful," Jack clarified, moving around his desk.

Claire felt the gasp in her throat. "Now Jack," she croaked, then cleared her throat. "We're friends, remember? Only friends."

"Friends send friends flowers," Jack replied softly, quirking his head.

"Not friends with our history," Claire replied, her entire nervous system on fire. "I appreciate the gifts, but you have to stop."

"I'm not letting you forget that I love you," Jack replied, walking up to her.

Claire's back straightened as he reached past her, behind her, and pushed the door closed softly. She inhaled sharply, catching his scent, feeling him gently brush against her. "I know," she finally managed to get out. "But you know the deal. I'm not going to hurt you. Or Sawyer."

"You're already killing me," he whispered, taking a step closer to her.

Good Lord, was he trying to kill _her_. She took a step back, bumping into the door. "Jack," she whispered his name, all fight in her gone.

Stupid! She was so stupid! She should have _known_ better than to come here! She should have known her strength for him was less than nothing. A crush was always a crush. Years could pass, and you'd still have feelings for your crush. The only problem with this particular crush was that he returned her feelings.

Having your crush return your feelings was every woman's dream, except when another man was involved. Months ago, Claire and her friend Sawyer had made a bet. Sawyer was cocky enough to believe that he, king of all players, could get Claire to nail her crush. He would help her for a very high stake. Claire wanted a little boost of confidence in her flirting, so she took him on. Only, along the way, Sawyer realized that _he_ cared for Claire. He became insanely jealous and practically ruined every romantic meeting Claire had with Jack.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Claire jarred from her thoughts, staring into Jack's brown depths. She felt her heart pounding. He was a master of seduction, and he didn't even know it. That, or she was just so in tune to him. She licked her lips instinctively.

Jack put his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. "Tell me no," he whispered as he leaned in to her.

Claire sighed dreamily, her mind flitting back to the island. He always had the utmost respect for her. The first time he ever kissed her, he gave her the option to reject him. And now, weeks after they parted ways, he was giving her the option to push him away. "Kiss me, Jack," she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck.

And boy did he.

She felt that same explosion of passion and emotion that she had after The Other's attacked them that final time. His lips captured hers, seducing her even more. He explored her, tasted her, made her head spin. That dizzying feeling overcame her and her hands went to his chest.

"Oh no you don't," Jack whispered against her, his mouth capturing hers again. He kissed her several more times, each kiss getting softer, until he finally released her.

Claire panted heavily, looking up at him with wanton eyes. "I'm going to faint," she managed to get out. She squealed when he scooped her up and and took her to the leather couch against the wall. "Geez, where did you learn to kiss like that?" she blurted, touching her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, literally seeing stars.

Jack smirked and pulled his chair over to the couch, sitting beside her. "I've missed you," he said seriously, taking her hand.

Claire shifted uncomfortably. She could tell he was about to say something that she really didn't need to hear. She bit her lip, seeing the longing in his eyes. She couldn't let him sit there thinking it was all one sided. "I've missed you too," she whispered.

"Why can't you just be with me?" Jack asked, smoothing his thumb over her hand.

"You know why," Claire whispered softly.

Jack hung his head. "He's traveling the world," he sighed.

Claire cupped his face. "I don't want to hurt you," she repeated. "Or him...and if I pick you, I hurt him."

"If you don't pick me, you hurt me," Jack replied quietly, releasing her hand.

"Why can't we just be friends?" Claire whispered.

"Because I want to be more than your friend!" He stood suddenly.

Claire bit her lip. She didn't like not holding his hand. "Jack," she said softly.

"Claire, you're killing me!" he exclaimed, looking at her. "I want to be with you! I want to come home to you! I want to climb in bed at night and have you there with me!"

"But that means I hurt someone else," Claire exclaimed, sitting up. "I can't be happy when I know I'm hurting someone else."

"He's not even here," Jack replied. "He's traveling the world." He bit his tongue, holding back how he thought Sawyer was probably screwing someone else.

"He's going to come back eventually," Claire replied, jarring as her phone dinged. She read the text. "I have to go...Brandy ordered sushi, and it will be ready in a few minutes."

"Who's Brandy?" Jack inquired.

"Aaron's babysitter," Claire replied. "She's about nineteen. Her parents are divorced, and her dad is a lawyer, so he's hardly ever home. Shannon and I have sort of adopted her."

Jack nodded, biting his lip. "When can I see you again?"

Claire bit her lip. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "It's obvious I can't be anywhere near you..." Or she wanted to make out with him. She didn't say that though.

Jack pursed his lips. "You like sushi, right?"

"Yes," Claire replied, quirking her head.

He went to his desk, reaching in and pulling out an envelope. "Here. A patient's daughter gave me this, and I don't have the time to use it. It's for Toyo. It expires tomorrow...do you think you can use it?"

Claire chewed her lip, thinking. Sushi twice in two days? "Sure, I think so," she replied, reaching out and taking the gift certificate. "Thank you, Jack. I'll go tomorrow for dinner."

"You're welcome, Claire," he replied and ran his hand over his head. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah..." Claire looked at him for a moment, then turned and hurried from the office.

An hour later, Brandy and Claire sat in front of the television watching the ending to _Gone With the Wind_. Claire cringed at the infamouse "Frankly, my dear" scene. "Ugh," she groaned as the credits rolled. "He was so good for her!"

"I know!" Brandy exclaimed. "She was a spoiled bitch, but he loved her anyway." She made a disgusted sound as she flipped it back to cable. "How's Jack?"

Claire sighed. "I'm not talking about Jack," she replied as she snuggled under her blanket.

"Oh, come _on_," Brandy exclaimed. "According to Shannon, he's pretty hot."

"He's gorgeous," Claire sighed. "But that doesn't matter!" she added quickly. She flipped it to the news.

"I'm gonna get the story," Brandy promised, settling back in the recliner.

"Hey, turn that up," Claire exclaimed, motioning to the surround sound control. Brandy swiped up the control and turned it up quickly. "Oh my God."

"What?" Brandy asked, studying the television. It was some interview with a 'James Ford.' Apparently, he had survived a crash a few months back and had left the country traveling. Now, he was back. "Who is James Ford?" she asked, looking to Claire.

Claire swallowed hard. "Sawyer," she whispered.

Brandy's mouth dropped. "Sawyer? As in Jack versus Sawyer?"

Claire nodded, her mouth dry.

Brandy squealed. "This is awesome, Claire! You're in a triangle!"

"Triangles suck," Claire deadpanned. "But if I know Sawyer like I think I do...and he's back...that means..."

She was interruped as her phone began to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Claire stared at her phone as it rang for the second time.

Brandy quirked her head. "Is that..."

"Yeah, probably so."

Two seconds later Brandy pounced on the phone while Claire squealed for her not to. "Hello, Claire Littleton's phone...may I ask who is calling...OK, hold on a minute." She covered the phone and grinned wickedly. "I _love_ his accent."

Claire waved her hand. "I'm not answering that...tell him I'm in the shower."

"Chicken," Brandy muttered and returned to the phone. "Um, Sawyer? My mistake, she's in the shower, can I take a message?" She giggled and looked at Claire. "He said he's not buying that and to take this phone." She extended the cell.

Claire sighed with frustration and snapped the phone from the girl's hand. "How did you know?" she greeted.

"Well hello to you too, shower girl," the drawl returned warmly.

Claire bit her lip, smiling in spite of herself. "You know, I don't like how you seem to be able to predict my moves."

"It's just cause I know ya," Sawyer assured her as he walked through the airport to baggage claim. "I'm back in the city for a few days..."

"Sawyer," Claire sighed.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Can't a friend just drop in and see his friend?"

"You know it's not that easy," Claire replied. The sense of dejavu was earth-rocking.

"I think it's quite easy," Sawyer replied. "You love for me...I love you...we get together. See how simple it all is?"

Claire sighed. "I also care for Jack," she reminded him.

"You ain't gotta keep reminding me," Sawyer growled, the jealousy flaring up in him. He took a breath, calming it down. "Well, since you asked, I'd love to stay at your place tonight."

Claire's mouth dropped. "What?"

"I always knew you were the hospitable type," Sawyer continued. "As soon as I get a cab, I'll be there. Don't worry, Sticks gave me the address." He chuckled to himself as he turned off his phone.

Claire's eyes widened and she stared at her phone. "_Shannon_?!"

"What?!" came the muffled reply from upstairs.

"You gave Sawyer our address?!" Claire shrieked, tossing her blanket aside and hurrying up the stairs.

Shannon came from her room. "Yeah..."

"Did you know he's _staying_ with us tonight?!"

Brandy hurried up the stairs behind Claire. "Oh, this is better than reality tv!"

Claire gave her a dirty look. "You know Sawyer! Once he gets here, he won't leave."

Shannon worked hard to keep her face straight. "He just got back, Claire! It would be rude of us not to let him crash here tonight."

Claire crossed her arms skeptically. "There's half a dozen other people he could have called."

"He's not in love with half a dozen other people," Shannon replied, a smile curving her lips. "He's in love with _you_. Surprise!"

"I hate you," Claire stated and spun on her heel, going into Aaron's room. She could hear Brandy and Shannon giggling together. She shook her head as she went to Aaron's crib. She tucked the blanket around him, then smoothed her finger down his cheek. He sighed happily in his sleep. She leaned down and placed a kiss to his head, made sure the monitor was on, and eased from the room.

"You really mad or what?" Shannon asked, joining her on the stairs.

Claire's head quirked as she heard Brandy starting up _Just Dance_. "It's just...I went to see Jack today, about the roses."

"I saw those," Shannon smiled. "They're gorgeous!"

Claire sighed. "He has to stop doing that..."

"He's pursuing you, Claire," Shannon replied. "He's a man and he's pursuing you. He's not some boy that's gonna grope you in the car. He's a _man_ who loves you enough to show you what you mean to him."

Claire bit her lip and leaned against the wall. "I don't want him to spend his money on me, especially when I can't be with him."

"You _choose_ not to be with him," Shannon replied and brushed past her, going downstairs.

Claire frowned a moment, then followed her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shannon turned and looked at her. "It means what I told you on the island. Stop worrying about everyone else. Stop worrying about who you'll hurt. It's not going to kill them. Do what makes _you_ happy." She patted her arm and went to join Brandy for a round of _Cotton Eye Joe_.

Claire mulled over the thought, considering it. No way could she do that-she couldn't make herself happy at someone else's expense. They had both been hurt and taken advantage of. Women used Jack for his money and generous heart while skanks rolled around in bed with Sawyer and that was that.

A thought hit her. She didn't have to deal with Sawyer! She'd go to a hotel for the night, and be back before Aaron woke up. Shannon and Brandy were occupied, so they wouldn't miss her. She darted into her bedroom and grabbed some clothes. She didn't even bother packing amenities-they'd supply them. "I'm going to a hotel tonight," she called as she hurried down the stairs.

"Don't do that!" Brandy whined. "I wanna see this guy!"

"He can stay here," Claire assured her, glancing up as someone drove past their house. "_I'm_ not. It'll just be easier that way." She grabbed her keys hanging by the back door. "I'll be back before Aaron gets up. You two have fun." She slipped out the door, made sure it was locked, turned and ran smack into Sawyer. "Crap!"

"Couldn't wait for me to get inside, huh?" Sawyer drawled, smirking mischeviously. He looked into her arms, seeing the clothes. "You...were leaving..." Pain flashed through his eyes, but he covered it quickly.

Claire bit her lip, feeling like an ass. "No, I was just putting this in my car," she lied, jingling the keys. "Spare clothes for work..." She slid past him and opened the back door, leaning in and securing her clothes.

Sawyer took advantage of the angle, bending his head to get a nice look at her backside. "It's good to see you, mama."

Claire smiled softly at the familiarity of the nickname. "You too," she replied, holding her hands out for his bag.

"Yeah, like I'd let you tote this," Sawyer scoffed.

"She didn't make it," Brandy reported from the window. "He's freaking gorgeous!"

"I know," Shannon grinned, "but don't let him fool you. He's a complete ass."

"Aren't they all," Brandy mused. "Quick, here they come!" They barreled away from the window and returned to their game.

Sawyer opened the door for Claire, taking her keys and hanging them on the nail by the door. Claire blushed and bit her lip. "We have a spare bedroom downstairs, you can sleep there." She motioned for him to follow her.

"What the hell is that?" Sawyer asked, watching as Shannon and some brunette bopped around the living room.

"Just Dance," Shannon replied. "It's a game where you dance."

"They got any slow songs on there," he grinned at Claire. She slapped his arm and he chuckled. "Who's this delightful young lady?" he asked, making eyes at Brandy.

"I'm Brandy, Aaron's babysitter," she introduced herself, sticking out her hand.

Sawyer grinned wickedly. "Well, if I ever need a babysitter..."

"She's _nineteen_," Claire interrupted, shoving him down the hall.

"Told you he was an ass," Shannon smirked.

"Totally," Brandy agreed.

Claire showed him to his room, opening the closet so he could hang up his things, then showed him the bathroom and where the towels were kept.

"Nice bed," Sawyer mused. "Sticks family must be loaded."

"Yeah," Claire sighed. "I dunno how I'm ever going to repay her for all of this."

Sawyer sat on the bed, bouncing a little. "Soooooo, this do anything for ya?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cut it out," Claire laughed, feeling her cheeks redden. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." She reached down and took his hand. As soon as she did it, she knew it was a big mistake. Sure enough, he snatched her onto the bed, his arms going around her. "Sawyer," she pleaded.

"Seems Ali's training didn't prepare you for this," he smirked. "Makes me remember when we were caught in that net together."

"Oh Lord," Claire moaned, covering her face. "That was _so_ embarassing." She shifted. "Come on, Sawyer, let me up."

Sawyer held her a second longer, then released her. "Whatcha gonna feed me? I ain't down for no rabbit food."

Claire shook her head. "Like I'd offer you that after all that fruit on the island."

Sawyer winked at Brandy as he walked behind Claire into the kitchen.

"You keep doing that and she _should_ pick Jack," Shannon called. "He at least sends her flowers."

"**Shannon**!" Claire exclaimed, her mouth dropping. That was below the belt, way below the belt.

Sawyer's eyes darkened. "He sent you flowers?" he demanded.

"Yes," Claire replied softly.

"And that bracelet she's wearing!" Shannon called.

"Shannon!" Claire shrieked.

Sawyer snatched up her wrist, glaring down at the bracelet. It was gold, with diamonds. So, if Jack wanted to play that way, they'd play. He dropped her hand. "It's obvious I'm playing with the big boys."

Claire chewed her lip, wanting to smooth his feelings. "It doesn't mean anything..."

"You're _wearing_ it," Sawyer snapped. "It means something!"

Claire looked away from his gaze. If he was baiting her to remove the bracelet, she wasn't going to do it. She wouldn't. The bracelet reminded her of Jack. "The kitchen is this way." She slipped past him and lead the way.

Sawyer pulled out one of the stools to the bar, then sat and watched her. "I didn't know he was sending you gifts."

Claire sighed and pulled a pack of hamburger meat from the refrigerator. "We're not going to do this, OK?"

"Fine," Sawyer replied, crossing his arms. He watched as she pulled out little tupperware bowls of onions and peppers. He leaned forward as she mixed the meat with the onions and sprinkled some seasoning on top. She placed the patty into the skillet and within minutes the kitchen smelled delicious. "Damn, mama, that smells good," he admitted.

Claire blushed and pulled a sack of fries from the freezer. "Thanks, but I'm cheating with these." She held up the bag before cutting it open.

Sawyer pursed his lips, contemplating not asking the question, but he couldn't help it. "Have you cooked for him?"

"For who?" Claire asked after dumping the fries in the oil.

"You know who."

Claire sighed. "Is that was this is going to be? Some sort of pissing contest?"

Sawyer looked at her expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"He hasn't even been here," Claire answered. "Stop that," she stated, pointing at him with the greasy spatula when he grinned widely.

"You mean Dr. Love hasn't made it into your house, but I have?" Sawyer crowed.

"Keep that up and you're going to a hotel."

Sawyer chuckled and kept quiet, but he was thrilled inside. He might not have lavished her with expensive ass gifts with his surgeons salary, but he could make up for that in other ways. He quirked his head, watching her. She met his eyes several times nervously. It made her nervous when he watched her. He made a point to lick his lips when she looked again.

"Stop it," Claire said as she turned off the fire under the burger and drained the patty on a papertowel. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"You're going into womanizer mode," Claire snapped. "You know, Sawyer, it's really not funny when you do that."

Sawyer leaned back. What had mamacita so fired up? "I think it is," he probed.

"Well, it's not," Claire snapped again as she put the hamburger patty on a bun, then turned and retrieved lettuce and tomato from the refrigerator. "You think it's funny to get women so flustered and wrapped around your finger. But it sucks for the woman who gets screwed over by you." She dropped a tomato slice on the floor. "Damn."

"Claire."

She looked up at the simple use of her name. "What?"

"I'm not going to screw you over," Sawyer promised quietly. "I swear...I'd never intentionally hurt you."

Intentional or not, he had the chance to hurt her. Claire nodded. "I know," she replied as she retrieved the squirt bottles of mayonnaise, mustard, and ketchup. She put his burger on a plate, then dipped some fries out. "Don't get used to this," she teased, sliding him the plate.

Sawyer looked at the plate, then reached across the bar and took her hand. "Stuff like this is why I love you," he said quietly.

Claire's breath caught in her throat. "You're banned from saying those words."

"What?" Sawyer asked, his voice rising.

"You're banned from saying those words," Claire repeated. "I can't...I can't do this, I can't look at you, I can't _breathe_ if you say those words to me, OK?"

Sawyer looked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. He took a bite of his burger and washed it down with a swallow of tea. "You're _so_ into me," he grinned.

"Shut up," Claire giggled.

The next morning, Jack dressed for work as usual, but left a few minutes earlier. He was quite eager this morning, considering his plans for the evening. "Good morning, Dawn," he greeted the receptionist as he entered the hospital.

"Good morning, Dr. Shephard," she returned, glancing to her watch. "You're early."

"I actually have a favor to ask you," he grinned, leaning onto her desk and reaching into his pocket. He produced a business card to Divine Boutique. "I placed an order yesterday at this boutique. Would you call them at nine-thirty to make sure they're going to deliver it at ten? I'd do it myself, but I have a surgery."

"Of course," Dawn replied and smiled. "I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

"Thanks," Jack grinned and continued towards the elevator.

Dawn watched until Jack was safely onto the elevator, then waved over Clarissa, the admissions clerk. "What do you think _that's_ about?" she asked, producing the card.

Clarissa looked down, her eyebrows shooting up. "Divine Boutique?" she squeaked. "That's one of the best shops _in_ LA." She chewed her lip. "And they only sell women's clothing items."

Dawn squealed. "You think he's dating someone?" she whispered.

"Or trying to date someone," Clarissa replied and lowered her voice. "You know, I heard there was some woman on the crash with him...I bet this is for her." She thumped the card as she spoke.

Dawn looked towards the elevator Jack had just entered. "Way to go, Dr. Shephard," she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sawyer pulled himself from bed the next morning, instantly noticing the stillness in the house. In all reality, he was pretty bummed. He had hoped Claire would have come to his room in the middle of the night for a little rendezvous. No such luck. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled on some jeans before leaving the room shirtless.

Shannon looked up from pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Some things never change," she remarked, her eyes skimming his chest.

"You can't take the jungle out of the man," Sawyer smirked, taking a seat at the bar. "Where's Claire?"

"Work," Shannon replied, putting creamer in her coffee. "I don't go in until ten."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "_You_ work, blondie?"

"I'm a personal shopper," Shannon snapped, clearly irritated.

"Oh, so you tell rich assholes what to buy?" Sawyer scoffed, standing and going to the refrigerator. He frowned deeply-all he could see was no sugar this, low cal that, and yogurt. Lots of yogurt. "Damn, where's the food?"

Shannon rolled her eyes and reached into the freezer, grabbing a couple of frozen sausage biscuits. "I'm sure Brandy won't mind sharing." She threw them in the microwave.

"Does that chick live here?" Sawyer asked, grabbing a bottle of water instead of the low-sugar orange juice.

"Sorta," Shannon shrugged. "Her dad doesn't really have time for her, and all her friends are at college." She stirred her coffee. "By the way, flirting with the child isn't going to win you any points with Claire."

Sawyer snorted, the roses becoming glaringly obvious to him. His eye kept going back to them. "I don't need any points with Claire. She's completely into me."

"Mmm," Shannon mused, sipping from her coffee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sawyer snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Shannon exclaimed defensively.

"I know the woman code," Sawyer replied, taking a long drink from his water. "And I know that wasn't a good sound."

"You know _nothing_ about women," Shannon replied, retrieving his biscuits and dropping them on a papertowel. "Cause if you did, you wouldn't have flirted with Brandy." She set her coffee down and retrieved her bag. "I gotta go." She put her sunglasses on top of her head and dug her keys from her bag. "Lock up when you leave." She was gone in a whirlwind.

Sawyer sat there eating slowly, his mind wandering. Had he made a faux pas? Nah, Claire knew he was just playing around.

His eyes went to the roses again, and he could practically feel his blood pressure rising. It really irked him that Jack was showering her with gifts. He had seen red when he saw the bracelet on her wrist. And the roses were just too much-they practically screamed _Pick me, I have money!_

Sawyer mulled over the thought. Perhaps he should buy Claire something of her own. She had a cute little style about her-maybe he should take her on a shopping spree? Or maybe a necklace? Her initial or something...maybe a diamond of some sort.

Definitely not a ring.

Sawyer threw away the papertowel as his mind continued to jump. Maybe she'd like one of those necklaces that mothers wore-the little kid thing with the stone in it. Birthstone wasn't it? Seemed important to mothers for some reason. He grinned triumphantly as the _perfect_ thought came to mind.

Sawyer picked up Shannon's cup, eager to get on with his plan. He shook his head at the waste of the silly girl-half a cup of some gourmet coffee gone to waste. He quirked his head, looking at the roses, then back at the cup.

Sawyer poured the coffee into the vase of roses and deposited the cup in the sink.

Claire sighed heavily as the last patient walked towards the back to the exam rooms. It had been a crazy day-Fridays usually were crazy. Thank goodness they only stayed open until noon! She glanced to her watch-only two more hours to go.

A couple of phone calls later, Claire looked up as a lady pranced in with a box with a red ribbon around it. Her brow furrowed-this lady was no where near pregnant, and the clothes she wore didn't imply that she needed financial assistance. She was dressed high class with an expensive perfume preceding her. "May I help you?" Claire offered after sliding back the glass.

The woman smiled-one of those professional smiles. "Yes dear, I have a delivery for Claire Littleton."

"That's me," Claire answered, her brows raising. "I...didn't order anything though."

The woman checked her receipt. "It's been paid for, dear. Sign here." She thrust a clipboard across the desk. After Claire signed, she passed along the box and left as quickly as she had arrived.

Claire stared at the box for the longest time, her mind racing. She hadn't placed an order, had she? She didn't even know what _Divine Boutique_ was. Sure, she assumed a store, but... She sighed heavily. Shannon must have ordered something-she was always doing that. Ordering things online, then having them delivered to Claire so that her co-workers wouldn't know she was loaded.

Curiosity got the best of her, and Claire decided to see what extravagant purchase Shannon had obtained this time. She retrieved the scissors and sliced away the ribbon. The lid came off easily and a note lay on top-probably a receipt. Claire flipped it open to see if it was something she could at least _borrow_ once Shannon grew tired of it.

_Claire,  
I hope you've realized that the gift certificate is a dinner for two. Shannon will watch Aaron tonight. I'll pick you up at six. I hope you like the dress-I'm sure you'll look stunning._

_Jack_

Claire gasped, then pulled back the tissue paper. She nearly dropped the box as she carefully eased out a black velvet dress with a beaded neckline.

"Oohh, what's _that_?!" Jennifer, the RN, exclaimed.

Claire was speechless. "It...it's...a...dress." She ran her fingers over the beading as she spoke.

Jennifer smiled. "You'll look amazing in that," she squealed. "You'll have to curl your hair and do your make up just right."

Claire chewed her lip. "Yeah, I guess so..." She dazedly rambled with Jennifer until a patient called the young nurse away. Claire carefully eased the dress back into the box, secured the lid, and picked up the phone. His voicemail picked up-he was in surgery. Claire sighed and hung up the phone. She drummed her fingers on the desk before calling Shannon. Again, voicemail.

It was obvious she had been set up.

Claire pushed the thoughts aside and picked up her job as patients exited the exam rooms. Many appointments and bills later, Claire clocked out and left the clinic, the dress under her arm. She eased behind the wheel of the grand prix and dug out her cell.

"Hello, Claire," Jack spoke, after fishing his cell out of his pocket.

"Jack," Claire sighed. "I called your office..."

"Yeah, I was in surgery," he replied as he adjusted his lab coat and moved through the hospital halls. "Do you like your dress?"

Claire smiled in spite of herself. She loved hearing his voice. "It's lovely..."

Jack pursed his lips, hearing the hesitation in her voice. "But..."

Claire bit her lip. "But I don't think I should go..."

Jack sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "I'm not accepting no, Claire."

Claire's mouth dropped. "_What_?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Jack replied firmly. "We've done it your way for a while. And it hurts. We're going to do it my way and at least...at least be _happy_."

Claire chewed her lip. He was right-it hurt her just as much not seeing him. The island had spoiled her. She was quite acustomed to seeing him, talking to him, and getting to spend time with him. Plus, his words rang in her mind-_you're killing me_. "OK," she conceded. "But just know you're making me miss my kick-boxing class."

Jack grinned in spite of yourself. "You're in kick-boxing?"

"Yup," she replied happily. "I totally kick ass."

Jack chuckled, thankful to have the interaction with her again. "I'll see you tonight, Claire."

Brandy looked up from blowing on Aaron's stomach as Claire hustled into the house. "Hey, how was dance?"

"Great," Claire replied and dabbed the towel around her neck. "What time will Shannon be in?"

"Five, I think," Brandy replied and picked up the stuffed bunny. She made noises and moved it towards Aaron. He squealed and waved his arms around.

Claire stopped, frowning. "Where did that come from?" she asked, motioning to the animal. Her eyes slowly scanned the living room. There were several new toys-stuffed animals, a bouncy chair, and plastic teething toys to name a few.

Brandy glanced up at her. "Sawyer brought them by a little while ago."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. "_Sawyer_?"

Brandy gave her a strange look. "Yeah, Sawyer...didn't he tell you?"

Claire shook her head. "No, he didn't."

Brandy smirked as she picked Aaron up. "The plot thickens," she remarked and snuggled him close. "Bye, Aaron. I'll see you Monday, OK?"

Claire cuddled Aaron close and walked Brandy out. "Call me if you get bored. We'll have another movie night." She waved goodbye and stepped inside, loving on her son.

Half an hour later, Claire settled in bed with the freshly bathed, newly changed Aaron. She rubbed his stomach and spoke quietly to him until he drifted off for his afternoon nap. Her arm slipped around him as she lay back, her mind racing.

Sawyer, smart-ass, loud-mouthed, cursing, rebel Sawyer had bought her son some baby toys. _Baby_ toys. It was mind-boggling to think of him moving through a retail store pondering over baby items. It brought a smile to her face to think of him deciding which items would be suited for Aaron.

Sawyer had made exceptional choices. Everything Aaron could use or could be used to make him laugh.

Claire sighed and slipped her cell phone from her jeans. She flicked it to vibrate and sent Sawyer a text. _Thank you for Aaron's toys. He loves the bunny_. She lay the phone on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. Minutes later, the phone vibrated.

One new text from Sawyer.

_No problem, mama. I'm glad I could help the runt._

Claire smiled softly. Typical Sawyer-trying to act all gruff. She looked to her phone again. One new text from Sawyer.

_Is it OK if I stay at your place again tonight? Hotels are damn expensive_

Claire sighed heavily. _Sure_ she texted back. Like she'd say no. He knew she wouldn't say no.

Another vibrating text. _Do you want me to bring any food?_

Claire chewed her lip. _You could bring Shannon a pizza. I'm sure she'd appreciate it._ She hesitated, knowing this conversation was about to get ugly very quickly.

_What about you, mama?_

Claire stared at the screen for several minutes, then simply typed _I have plans tonight._

Minutes passed with no reply.

Sawyer gripped the phone tightly in his hand, damn near crushing the thing. He wasn't an idiot-he knew what that meant. It was obvious with how carefully she was choosing her words. Doctor Quinn had managed to get to her and get her to agree to see him. Sawyer pursed his lips and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He'd definitely have to up his game.

Aaron was the key. He'd dated single mothers before, and he knew that if you accepted their children, they were putty in your hands. Jack wasn't smart enough to know that. He just threw money at everything. Sawyer smiled. Let Jack have his little night of romance. Claire would be coming home to him, and once she saw Aaron in his arms...their night would begin.

"You look _gorgeous_," Shannon squealed. Aaron shrieked and smiled widely.

Claire tickled his stomach and lavished kisses on his face. "You don't think it's too much?" she asked, looking down. The dress was form fitting, and the black heels gave it an even sexier look. Shannon had loaned her some diamond earrings to 'complete the look' as she called it.

"You're dating a doctor," Shannon pointed out. "There's certain expectations to being his arm candy."

The thought rocked Claire. A doctor.. It suddenly hit her. She was dating a doctor. They weren't on the island anymore where social lines seperated them. They were back in the real world where Jack was a neurosurgeon and she was...a receptionist. "Arm candy," she mused, sitting down slowly.

"Claire, I was just joking," Shannon stated, her eyes widening. "I didn't mean..." She kneeled in front of the girl, managing to balance Aaron on her hip. "Jack loves you...he is completely head over heels _in_ love with you. He doesn't care what he does and what you do. He cares about _you_." Shannon patted her knee. "Don't punish him for what he does."

Claire nodded slowly. Shannon _did_ have a point. It wasn't Jack's fault he was a doctor anymore than it was hers that she was only a waitress. Her heart jumped when the doorbell rang. "He's here," she said, her voice wavering.

"Aww, you're nervous," Shannon teased. "It's so cute." She handed Aaron to Claire, then bounded for the door. "Nice," she praised after opening the door for Jack.

Claire kept her focus on Aaron, holding him close and telling him she'd see him soon. He cooed and grabbed her finger, smiling widely. He was a happy baby, considering how his life had started out. Despite the island heat and crazy others, he was happy and healthy. He gasped when Jack's shadow fell over them.

Jack sat beside Claire. "Hey little man."

Aaron looked at him for a moment, then squealed and kicked his feet and flailed his arms. "Mmm, I think he remembers you," Claire mused. "If..if that's even possible." She laughed a little.

"It's possible," Jack replied softly. "Wow, he's grown so much..." He chuckled as Aaron grabbed his finger. "Nice motor skills."

Claire giggled softly and managed to pry her son away from him. She kissed his cheek before passing him to Shannon. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem," Shannon smiled, her eyes roaming between the two. "You guys have fun."

Claire's stomach lurched when the headlights flashed across the house. It could only be one person. "Are you ready?" she asked, turning to Jack.

Jack took the time to take her in in all her glory. "You're stunning," he breathed.

Claire ducked her head, her cheeks flaming. "I could say the same for you," she replied softly, taking him in in his suit. Jeans and a tshirt didn't do him justice. She took his hand when he offered it to her. Her heart shot to her throat when the door opened and in sauntered Sawyer. She noticed the playmat under his arm.

Jack and Sawyer instantly straightened, their eyes glaring holes in one another. Jack spoke first. "Sawyer," he greeted shortly. "I thought you were traveling."

"I had a reason to come back," Sawyer replied, his tone hard.

Jack nodded once. "I had a reason to never leave."

Aaron gasped, his hand covering his mouth. Shannon laughed nervously and took him into the living room.

Sawyer's eyes roamed Claire from head to toe slowly. He started towards the living room, but stopped beside her, leaning down to her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered, then continued to the living room, brushing against Jack's shoulder.

Claire shivered at his words, feeling Jack's hand tighten. He never said anything, but his body language spoke volumes. She followed him quietly outside, then her mouth dropped. "A Mercedes Benz?" she questioned.

Jack ducked his head and blushed. "I like cars," he confessed. "It's the one thing I splurge on..." He lead her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "I didn't know you knew cars."

"I know the rich ones," Claire mumbled as he shut the door. She took a deep, shaky breath. It didn't matter how much money Jack had. He loved her. He _loved_ her. He loved her for _her_, not her financial capabilities. She took his hand when he settled in the seat.

Jack looked at her, seeing an intensity in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"You were right," she whispered. "I've...I've really missed you..." Her eyes watered. "I thought I was doing what was best, but...you just..." She sighed.

Jack cupped her cheek gently. "I what?" he asked quietly.

"You get to me," she blurted. "You...you get under my skin, and I can't..I can't shake you..."

Jack bit his lip. "Is that bad?"

Claire smiled softly. "No." How could it be bad to be so attracted to someone and have them return the feeling?

Jack placed a soft kiss to her cheek and cranked the car, wheeling away from the house.

Claire stared out of the window as they drove along. She couldn't avoid it any longer-she'd have to make a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sawyer managed to control his temper as he heard Jack crank up the car and pull out. He'd have to stay busy or else he'd go freaking _crazy_ in the next few hours. "Hey, Sticks," he greeted as he entered the living room and plopped on the couch. "I got pizza coming, so I hope you're hungry."

Shannon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why'd you do that?"

Sawyer looked at her blankly. "We gotta eat, don't we?"

"When have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?" Shannon asked.

Sawyer frowned. "I've been thinking about a lot of people other than myself."

"Yeah right," Shannon scoffed. "You think I don't know what you're doing?" She motioned around the room at the extra toys. "You didn't do this for Aaron. You did it to get Claire's attention!"

"I do whatever works," Sawyer growled, opening the box and snatching out the playmat. "I gotta get her attention somehow," he added quietly.

Shannon looked at him sorrowfully. She bit her lip. It seemed Sawyer was being genuine. He wasn't snarky or arrogant, just...honest. "You're going about it the right way," she encouraged. "Mom's love it when people love their kids...but don't use him to get to her." She rubbed Aaron's back as she talked. "He's pretty awesome."

Sawyer looked at the child in Shannon's lap. "I don't really know what to do...I've never dealt with kids. Just their mom's." He smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Shannon replied dryly. "Thing is, if you're in this, you've got to be _in_ it."

Sawyer quirked his head. "Meaning..."

"Meaning, this," she motioned to Aaron, "is part of the package."

Sawyer bit his lip. "I'm not the father type."

"You're going to have to be," Shannon replied honestly. "Claire's not going to dump her child for you. I'm not being mean," she tacked on quickly. "Just saying."

Sawyer looked at the child. "Why does she love him so much? All he does is cry."

Shannon stood and moved over to him. "Hold your arms out." She eased Aaron into his arms carefully. Aaron fussed at first, then relaxed, staring up at Sawyer. "Cradle him, make sure you support his head."

Sawyer shifted his arms, looking down at the baby. "Now what?"

"Give him time to get used to you," Shannon replied, looking down at Aaron. "He's gotta decide if he likes you or not."

"And if he doesn't?" Sawyer snapped. Aaron fussed. "Sorry."

"Then you have no chance with Claire," Shannon deadpanned.

Sawyer looked at the wiggling creature in his arms. Not once in his life had his chances with a woman depended on something so small. "You gotta like me, Aaron." He drew the baby closer. "Besides, you used to at least _tolerate_ me."

"He did?" Shannon questioned.

"Oh yeah," Sawyer replied. "I'd read to him to give Claire a break every once in a while." Aaron gasped, as if remembering, and began to squeal. "What's wrong?!" Sawyer panicked.

"Nothing," Shannon giggled. "He likes you."

Sawyer heaved a sigh of relief. "Good." He looked down at the child in his arms. Was he really capable of doing this? "Now what? I just hold him?"

"You can walk with him, talk to him, or play with him," Shannon replied, pointing to the toys scattered all over. "I'm going to watch _The Bachelor_. I taped it a week ago and haven't been able to see it yet! Tata!"

"You can't leave me with him!" Sawyer called after her. Too late-the door to her bedroom closed. He looked down to the baby who looked around uncertainly. "Looks like we're on our own, squirt."

Claire looked around as Jack lead her to their booth...the booth he had reserved. _Reserved_. Toyo had a six week waiting list, but he had a _reserved_ booth. Turns out the gift certificate was a complete sham. Claire couldn't be mad at him-he had gone through a great deal of trouble to get her here. And, was it really so terrible? A gorgeous man wanted to have dinner with her. Boo hoo. She smiled when he held her hand as she carefully slid into the booth. He hesitated before sitting across from her. "This place is gorgeous," she sighed, her eyes roaming the interior. Black walls with gold paint enclosed the restaurant. The lights were low, small black lamps hanging over each table. The atmosphere was quiet, some oriental music playing softly in the background. The booths had plush seating and the tables had classy wing-backed chairs.

A young man named Achal approached their table, handing over a wine menu and asking for their drink order. He was dressed in black pants and a black button down shirt.

"I'll have a Merlot," Jack ordered, passing the wine menu back to him.

"And for the lovely lady?" Achal asked, looking to her.

Claire bit her lip. She supposed she couldn't order a long-island iced tea to calm her nerves. "I'll have a Pinot grigio."

"Wonderful choice," Achal replied, handing them each a menu. "I'll be back with your drinks."

Jack smirked at her. "I believe he likes you."

Claire blushed. "No way...he's just being nice." She looked around. "This is wonderful, Jack. Thank you."

Jack reached across the table and took her hand. "Thank you for joining me," he said softly. "This wouldn't mean anything to me without you."

Claire smiled softly, manuevering her thumb so that she rubbed his palm gently. "I never know what to say when you say those things," she whispered. "I just...I don't get it." She leaned closer to him.

"Don't get what?" Jack asked quietly.

"Why...why you're so into me," she blurted out. "I'm nothing special, nothing fancy."

"You're definitely special," Jack argued. "I've never met anyone like you."

Claire's cheeks reddened. "See," she said softly.

Jack smiled as Achal returned with their wine. "We'll need a few more minutes," he told him.

Achal nodded, casting a glance to Claire. "I await your order."

Claire gave him a shy smile, then looked to Jack. "What?" she asked as he chuckled.

"He's probably wishing I wasn't here," Jack teased.

"Oh, stop that," Claire blushed, then picked up her menu. Her stomach rumbled as her eyes roamed the many types of sushi. "Mmm, it all looks so good."

"I actually can't believe you agreed on sushi," Jack smirked. "After all the fish on the island, I was sure you'd be sick of it."

"Never," Claire replied and smiled. "I love fish."

Jack watched her. She seemed happy. She settled into civilization nicely. She had a relaxing way about her-he instantly calmed when in her prescence. She had a nice style that emphasized her spunky personality. He ducked his head when she caught him ogling her.

Claire smiled happily. "I saw that," she teased.

Jack blushed and bit his lip. "I can't help it," he replied. "My eye is naturally drawn to beauty."

"_Jack_." Claire blushed ten shades of red.

He laughed and lay his menu down. "Do you trust me?"

Claire looked at him over her menu. "I suppose so..."

"Good," he eased the menu from her fingers and waved over Achal. "The lovely lady and I would like the crab and cheese wontons as an appetizer. For our main course, we'd like The Lover's Boat with The Salmon Lover's roll, The Snow White roll, and the Yummy Yummy roll."

"Excellent choice," Achal remarked, scribbling furiously. "I will return shortly."

"You've been here often?" Claire teased, running her finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"Take out," Jack answered with a smile. He hesitated before his curiosity got the best of him. "How are you liking it at the women's clinic?" he asked and took a drink of his wine.

Claire opened her mouth to ask how he knew she was working there, but the answer was obvious-Juliet. "It's a change of pace," she mused. "I enjoy it. It's just different from my job before."

Jack nodded, taking another sip of his wine. "What did you do before?"

Claire shifted uncomfortably. How could she tell him she had been a waitress at a fish house? It seemed she was doomed these minimum wage jobs. Waitress, receptionist, they were one in the same. Neither of them was anywhere near a neurosurgeon. She shrugged casually. "Nothing as glamarous as a doctor," she replied lightly. "Have you enjoyed getting back to work?"

They slipped into easy conversation, talking of being back in the real world versus the island. Jack asked questions about Aaron, how he was adjusting, things like that.

Claire chewed her lip when the sushi arrived and Jack picked up his chopsticks professionally. "Can I have a fork?" she asked Achal softly.

"I can show you how to use chopstick," Achal offered.

Jack held up his hand. "Thanks, but I'm sure you have other tables to tend to."

Achal took the hint, nodded, and left.

Claire giggled. "Jack, that wasn't nice."

Jack smiled and moved to her side, scooting in beside her. "I can teach you how to use chopsticks."

Claire gulped at the sudden closeness. "O-ok...but I swear, I don't have patience."

Jack smiled. "I have enough for both of us." He unwrapped her chopsticks, positioning the bottom one, maneuvering it in the crook between her thumb and index finger. "Your thumb keeps it steady," he said softly, looking at her intently, his eyes dropping to her lips.

Claire let out a soft breath, the closeness, the intensity of his eyes getting to her. "OK," she said softly, holding the chopstick securely.

"Hold the other one like a pencil," he instructed, moving her fingers, guiding her in the motion.

Claire dropped the chopsticks all together, flustered beyond means.

Jack chuckled softly, reaching for them at the same time Claire did. Their fingers wrapped together. They let go at the same time and the chopsticks clattered to the table.

Claire sighed. "See!" she exclaimed. "I can't _think_ when you're around!"

Jack chuckled softly. "I'm a much better teacher when you're not my student," he said softly, leaning towards her ear as he spoke.

Claire shivered, her mind going to the island during that final attack. How she had managed to turn things around on Danny and get his gun. Jack was behind her immediately, his hands over hers, his chest to her back, his lips at her ear. It was so...sensual.

That's how things were with Jack. Sensual. That slow seduction. The touches, the caresses, the breaths whispered against ears. Things with Jack weren't sex focused like with Sawyer. If Jack had any interest in sleeping with her, it wasn't obvious in the least. Sawyer on the other hand... Claire wasn't afraid to be alone with Jack. She wasn't afraid things would go too far and she'd end up in bed with him. She felt safe with him. Safe enough that they could do the whole slow seduction, rather than jump into bed and be done. That's what scared her about Sawyer.

Jack stared at her for the longest time, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips and back. When he gaze started to linger on her lips longer than her eyes, he moved away easily and motioned over Achal. "We'll both eat with forks tonight, thank you."

Claire sighed with relief. She didn't have to feel unworthy of him. At least not now. They were on the same level... She knew it was stupid, but even the chopsticks escapade showed how unworthy of him she was. Jack was cultured-he was a doctor, could waltz, could use chopsticks, and God knows what other talents he has. She came from a poor background, barely knew her father, and had to be taught everything. She was completely _uncultured._

"Claire," Jack spoke softly.

Claire jarred. "Sorry," she blushed. "I was...wondering about Aaron..."

Jack nodded and smiled. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Shannon!" Sawyer barked, walking back and forth through the living room. "I ain't kiddin' damnit!" Aaron continued to scream. He just...started for no apparent reason. He was fine one second, then screaming the next.

Shannon sighed heavily, paused her DVR, and left the room. "What?" she yelled over the screaming child.

Sawyer pointedly looked at the baby, then back at her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Check his diaper!"

"Oh hell naw!"

Aaron screamed more.

Shannon rolled her eyes, plucked Aaron from Sawyer's arms and lay him on the playmat. She peeked into his diaper. "He's fine," she reported.

"Then what's wrong with him?!" Sawyer panicked. "I didn't do anything to him!"

"Go to the refrigerator and get him a bottle," Shannon instructed. "Microwave it for about fifteen seconds. Make sure it's not too hot." Sawyer stood there staring at her dumbly. "Do you think I'm kidding?" Shannon snapped. "He's hungry!"

Sawyer jarred. "If you mention this to _anyone_, blondie..." He turned and hurried to the kitchen, flinging open the refrigerator and retrieving a bottle. He popped the lid off and put it in the microwave. Seconds later it dinged. He dripped a little into his hand-it seemed fine. He screwed the lid on and returned to the living room. "Shut him up," he exclaimed, thrusting the bottle in her direction.

"No way," Shannon replied. "Charlie is going on his one-on-one date."

"Charlie _died_."

"Not that Charlie, idiot," Shannon snapped. "The bachelor!" She eased the screaming Aaron into his arms. "Put the bottle to his lips, and he'll just latch on, OK?" She patted his shoulder. "You can do it."

Sawyer glared a hole into her back. She wouldn't make it to see the next episode of that bachelor crap. "Come on, Aaron," he frowned, holding up the bottle. "Now, if you'll just stop screaming, you can get this, alright?" He put the bottle to the baby's lips. Aaron refused at first, then took the nipple into his mouth and began eating hungrily.

"Thank God," Sawyer groaned and settled on the couch.

"Don't forget to burp him!" Shannon called from the top of the stairs.

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer mumbled. Aaron's eyes grew wide. "Sorry."

Jack turned off the car in her drive way and turned, looking at her. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

Claire smiled softly. "Thank you for asking me...I had a wonderful time." She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Jack stared at her for a moment and then got out of the car, coming over to her side and opening the door. He offered his hand, helping her out of the car. "You're so beautiful."

Claire blushed, mumbling a thanks, then shivered. "Mmm, it's gotten cool out."

Jack shrugged off his coat immediately, wrapping it around her small frame. He put his arm around her and walked her to her door, waiting as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. "When can I see you again?" he asked softly.

Claire toyed with her keys, looking at them for a moment, then looked up into his brown eyes. "I was going to take Aaron to the park tomorrow..."

Jack smiled. "I don't have any plans tomorrow." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, warming her in his coat. He leaned down slowly, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll call you in the morning." He took a step back, turning to go to his car. Three steps later he stopped. "I've got to ask..."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack pursed his lips. "Why is he here?" he finally asked.

Claire quirked her head with compassion, her heart skipping a beat. Jack had played it cool all night, but it had obviously been eating away at him. "He's cheap," she stated simply and then giggled. "He got here last night and had nowhere to go...and tonight...well, he knows we have a big house." She shrugged, looking down to her keys again.

Jack nodded. It helped that Claire saw it so simply. He looked at her, standing here in his coat, beautiful as ever. "One more thing.." He walked over to her, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

Claire sighed against him, her hands going to his waist, pulling him closer. "Mmm, much better," she murmured happily when they parted. "Oh, your coat..."

"Keep it," Jack replied, backing away. "I'll get it tomorrow."

Claire watched as he pulled away, then sighed happily and went inside. She kicked the heels off at the door and practically floated towards her room.

"Do you know how late it is?" Sawyer growled.

Claire jarred from her dream-like state and looked into the living room, seeing Sawyer holding a sleeping Aaron. "It's not even midnight," she defended.

Sawyer's eyes took her in. She was a gorgeous sight...minus the much-too-large-for-her jacket draped around her shoulders. The jacket belonged to the Dr. Jackass he was sure. "Did you have a good time," he got out between gritted teeth.

"The sushi was _wonderful_," she sighed, stepping into the room.

Sawyer smirked-if she was commenting on the food, it seemed Dr. Love couldn't deliver. "Nice jacket."

"Stop that," Claire stated and pointed. "You knew I was having dinner with him when we left." She sat beside him on the couch and looked at her sleeping son. "How was he?"

"This kid has a pair of lungs on him," Sawyer stated. "Did you know that?" he looked over to her and frowned-she smelled like Jack.

"Yeah, you can say I do," Claire replied and smiled. "I thought Shannon was watching him?"

"She was supposed to," Sawyer frowned. "There was this damn show she wanted to watch instead." He shrugged. "We made it though."

Claire smiled. "I think he likes you," she said as she slipped her arms under Aaron's body. "I'll just put him to bed." She shrugged Jack's coat off and lay it over the arm of the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sawyer watched her go upstairs. Once she disappeared, his eyes went to the coat. He _hated_ the thought of Claire wearing anything of Jack's. At least it was just a coat though...nothing like his shirt or boxers or something. He was tempted to shred the thing, but he'd lose all credibility with Claire if he did.

Instead, Sawyer went into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He got a bottle of water for Claire, figuring she was too much a lady for whiskey. Sticks wasn't though-the primadonna kept a well stocked liquor cabinet. She could probably drink him under the table. He returned to the living room and started up the fireplace. He looked up as Claire joined him, now in casual pajamas. "He OK?"

"Yeah, he went right back to sleep," Claire replied, settling on the couch. "I'm sorry Shannon bailed on you."

"Naw, it's fine," Sawyer replied, handing her the bottle of water and sitting down. "He's not half bad...when he's not screaming." He took a drink of his whiskey.

Claire looked down to the water bottle. "Sawyer...what did you do before the island?"

Sawyer jerked his head over to her. "What?"

Claire bit her lip, her mind going to the conversation with Jack. She was completely out of her league. "What did you do? You know, job wise." She took a sip of water and frowned. "I was a waitress...a freaking waitress," she said sourly. "Doctors don't date waitresses."

Sawyer pursed his lips, the reason for her question evident. He passed her his glass, watching as she took a small sip, then shivered, causing the strap of her tank to slide off her shoulder. "No one judges you based on your job, honey." His fingers went to the strap, skimming her skin as he slid it back over her shoulder.

Claire watched his eyes intently, then looked back to the fire. "That's easy to say...you wouldn't date a _waitress_." She hung her head.

"I dated plenty of waitresses," Sawyer replied.

Claire knew he was just trying to make her feel better. "Sure," she replied, passing his glass back to him. "What did you do?"

Sawyer looked back to the fire, his stare causing the flames to blur. He hoped she would never ask this question. He was torn between being honest with her or making something up. It didn't matter what his past was-he wasn't going back to that lifestyle. It was going to get him killed one day. He shrugged and took another drink of the whiskey. "I just did odd and end jobs here and there. Nothing really stable."

Claire nodded. That seemed to fit him-laid back and go with the flow. He didn't care what people thought of him. They'd either take him or leave him. He didn't waste time being intimidated either. She yawned, covering her mouth. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She patted his leg, then padded up to her room.

Sawyer watched her, feeling like a creep. He had every chance to tell her the truth, but didn't. He couldn't. She'd want nothing to do with him if she knew he scammed lonely wives out of their husbands millions. He gripped the glass tightly. He wasn't that man anymore. He'd never be that man again.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Sawyer stood and took the glass to the kitchen, rinsing it and putting it in the dishwasher. He glanced over to the roses, biting back a smile as he noticed a slight wilt to their appearance. He made his way to his room, changed into his boxers, and lay in bed.

He couldn't sleep. He lay there for what seemed like hours. Cursing, Sawyer drug himself from bed and began to walk. Since the island, he had a hard time sleeping. On the island he only half slept-not fully falling into an unconscious sleep, cause you never knew what was coming or who would attack you next. He began to walk the house, since a walk on the island usually put him to sleep. He lingered at the stairs, but decided what the hell, and climbed them anyway.

Sawyer peeked in on Aaron first. He didn't enter the room, but just stood in the doorway. He wondered if his own daughter was sleeping somewhere. She wouldn't be much older than Aaron, maybe a few months. Hell, he didn't even know how old she was. He ran his hand through his hair and looked across the hall. If he knew Claire like he thought he did...

Sawyer gently eased the door open and saw Claire sleeping in the middle of a queen sized girl bed. It was a dark brown canopy bed with white netting hanging over the top and down the four posts. He wasn't surprised-Claire was girly enough to want a bed like this. He bit his lip and stepped into the room, sitting in the arm chair in the corner across from the bed. She slept on her back, her hair splayed around her head, her arms curled up like an angel. Every now and again she'd make this soft purr like noise. He smirked to himself-mommy dearest snored. He moved and stood, standing over her and watching her. She looked at peace. He bit his lip before tracing his finger down her cheek. He was definitely going to be better for her. And he wasn't going to let her slide through his fingers.

Jack had one hell of a battle on his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day around one, Claire was scurrying around the kitchen, trying to make sure she had everything for Aaron. "Diapers, wipes, change of clothes, bottles, formula," she said aloud, rummaging through the bag.

"Whoah Nikita, what's got you in such a rush?" Sawyer mused, watching her as he sat at the bar sipping a coke and eating a sandwich.

"I've got to be there by one-thirty," Claire exclaimed, satisfied that the bag was packed.

"I'm sure the play date won't end if you're a few minutes late."

Claire bit her lip. She wasn't about to tell him Jack was meeting her at the park. "True," she finally sighed, going to the sink to load up the dishwasher. "Ughhhhhh!"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

Claire picked up a dish, holding it out to him. "Do you see this?!" she shrieked, showing him the dried food on the plate.

"Yeah...so?" Sawyer asked. "You got a dishwasher, honey."

Claire sighed. "Shannon loves to play Rachel Ray in the kitchen, then she throws everything in the sink, _without rinsing it_, and I get to come behind her, rinse and scrub the dishes, then put them in the dishwasher." She flung the plate back in the sink and ran her hand through her hair. "I've got to go...I'll clean up her crap tonight." She turned to Sawyer. "Will you be here again tonight?"

"Yep," Sawyer replied and stood. "Have fun at the park..." He looked down at her. "You look gorgeous." He placed a kiss to the top of her head and put his dishes in the sink.

Claire looked down to her outfit and smiled. She had a tank top and blue jean shorts. She tried to keep it casual, but a little sassy too. Her hair was pulled up with a pink flower hairband. "Thanks," she smiled at him, blushing. "Hey, when I get home, I'll cook us dinner, OK?"

Sawyer nodded. "That sounds like fun. Hey, do you mind if I use your computer? I gotta check on a few things."

"Not at all," Claire replied and smiled. "It should connect automatically to the net, but if it doesn't, the password is taped under the keyboard."

"Thanks," Sawyer replied and picked up the diaper bag, handing it to her. "Have fun." He placed a kiss to her cheek and handed her Aaron's carrier. He watched as she blushed and hurried out. He smiled to himself-he could get used to this. He could get used to sending her off every morning.

The thought shocked him.

_He_ would like to send a woman off every morning. _Every_ morning. He collapsed on the stool and pondered the thought. She really was turning him into a pansy! He bit his lip and looked over to the sink.

_No_.

He wasn't _about_ to do it! Sawyer stood and went to leave the kitchen, then he stopped, remembering how aggravated she was. He bit his lip, sighed heavily, and went to the sink. He flipped on the water, pulled out the sprayer, and began hosing down the dishes. When that didn't work, he grabbed the pink sponge and scrubbed the food debris off the dishes. He almost cursed as he dropped them into the dishwasher, but then he thought of how happy she'd be. It was worth it. Who cared if he was a pansy? All that mattered was what Claire thought of him. Sawyer turned on the dishwasher and headed for the computer.

Claire pulled into a parking spot as she saw Jack climbing from a SUV today. She sighed heavily-he had more than one vehicle. She took a deep breath-most families had more than one car. She focused on that fact rather than focusing on the fact that he was a doctor and probably had twenty cars at home.

Jack came around and opened the back door, reaching in and unfastening the carrier from the car-seat station. He lifted the carrier out easily and took Claire's hand as she shut her door. "Hey," he said softly, leaning in and placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Claire sighed softly, then wrapped her arms around his neck, going for a more intimate kiss. Kissing Jack just felt..._right_. Natural. Like she'd always done it.

Jack grinned when she pulled away from him. "I could get used to that," he teased.

Claire took his free hand as they walked to the swings. She sat first, and Jack eased Aaron from the carrier, slipping him into her arms. He gasped as they began to move in the swing, but settled down easily, cooing happily. Claire took advantage of checking Jack out-jeans and a tank top. Casual, but still so sexy. So very sexy. She loved seeing his arms-the muscles and tattoos just sent her over. "You're very island-like today," she teased, looking over at him.

Jack grinned. "This does scream island, doesn't it?" He took her free hand casually. "Thank you for seeing me today."

Claire blushed. "I enjoy your company, Jack," she said softly. "You don't have to thank me for seeing you."

Jack looked over to her. "I do...you could be with someone else. But, you chose to be with me."

"That's cause you're awesome," Claire replied without thinking, then blushed deeply.

Jack grinned widely, but didn't say anything. He was jumping up and down inside though. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" he smirked.

Claire giggled and slapped his arm. "Arrogance does not become you," she teased, moving Aaron to her knee and bouncing him. He was looking around at everything, squealing and grasping for it. "It's pretty quiet around here."

"Yeah, not active enough," Jack mused. "LA folks aren't much for quiet. They like to go, go, go." He looked down as his cellphone dinged. "Just an email," he said, catching Claire's eye.

Claire chewed her lip and looked away. She hadn't thought of this...him, a doctor, on call. Leaving her at all hours of the day...if they pursued a relationship, he'd leave her at all hours of the night. His first allegiance would be to his patients, not to her. "Are you on call today?" she asked casually, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Aaron immediately went to grab it, but she shifted him to the other knee. He squawked, but got distracted by a butterfly.

"No, not today," Jack replied. "Dr. Solomon took call this weekend. I'll be on call next weekend." He studied her face closely, watching how she reacted. She had a good poker face.

Claire nodded, glancing to him. "That's good that you at least have someone to swap with...so you're not oncall all the time, ya know?"

Jack nodded. "It does make things easier. Before, I took call most of the time."

"Why?" Claire asked, looking back to Aaron.

"Dr. Solomon has a wife, a couple of kids," Jack shrugged. "I thought I'd help him out...you know, so he could have more time with his family."

Claire couldn't stop the smile that teased the corners of her mouth. "But now?" she asked quietly.

Jack looked at her intently. "Now...I have someone I want to spend my time with."

Claire felt the butterflies in her stomach. "You've _got_ to stop saying those things."

Jack smiled, scooting closer and putting his arm around her. "I can't. You've got me completely smitten, Claire Littleton. They just come out." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Besides, I'm hoping one day you'll just give in and be with me."

Claire chewed her lip. "Jack..."

Jack's arm tightened around her. "Don't run."

Claire quirked her head, those words triggering a memory. "Do you remember when you were doing Ben's surgery?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "I do..." He looked to her. "I was scared for you."

Claire bit her lip. "I remember...you just..you said..."

Jack squeezed her arm gently. "I wanted you to have a chance to get out of there. I didn't want them using you anymore." He placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I hated lieing to you."

Claire leaned over, putting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Aaron stretched, grasping at Jack's jeans. "I was so scared," she admitted softly. "It was so confusing in the hatch...and they were right behind me... I hid from them under a bed..."

Jack rubbed her arm as she talked, letting her get it all out. They never spoke of being captured. He was glad she was sharing her side with him. He remembered sweating bullets while that three minute head start raced by.

"They came in the room, but they didn't see me," Claire rambled, remembering every detail, every feeling. "They said Juliet turned on the alarms, so they'd know if I got away...I was _so_ scared." She let out a shaky breath. "Then I remembered something you said..." Jack looked down at her expectantly. "I...I counted to five," she whispered.

Jack smiled softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I counted to five too," he whispered. "I was afraid you wouldn't get out." And that they'd kill them both.

Claire nodded. "I always thought when the whole fight-or-flight kicked in that I'd just run, you know?" She glanced to him. "But when they came after me...I fought."

Jack smirked. "I know...you stabbed Tom pretty good."

Claire bit her lip. "It was reaction...I just...I was on the ladder, and he tried pulling me back, and I just..._stabbed_ him. I didn't even think about it!"

Jack nodded. "You had a son to get back to."

Claire hesitated. "I also had to get help for you," she whispered.

"Even after I said I didn't care for you?" Jack asked quietly.

"I hoped you were lieing," she whispered, remembering how those words had cut her to the bone. She cleared her throat. "We're a romance novel waiting to happen."

Jack laughed. "You should do that," he teased. "Write the world's greatest romance novel."

Claire smiled and sat up, holding Aaron against her as she stood. "We'd be a hit." She walked over to the baby swings and eased Aaron into one gently. He fretted at first, looking at her, then settled into the swing. He gasped and kicked his legs.

Jack joined her at the swing. "Do you think about Locke?" he asked quietly.

"All the time," Claire whispered. "I...I have dreams...and I try to save him, but..."

"Me too," Jack stated quietly. "I never expected Ben to be there... Juliet said she had been poisoning them all..."

Claire quirked her head. "Juliet?" she asked, stunned.

Jack nodded. "We talk about the island a lot...you know, she helped me out both times."

Claire nodded, looking down to Aaron as she pushed the swing gently. "I can't believe she killed them."

"They manipulated her too," Jack mused, stepping closer and helping her push Aaron. "You know, we should probably all look into therapy."

"You really think so?" Claire asked, looking over to him. "I think we've all adjusted back pretty well."

Jack shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to about everything we went through." He thought a lot about Boone as well. He tried everything he could to save that boy.

Claire bit her lip, looking over at him. "I had a crush on you from the moment I met you."

Jack jarred, looking over to her, his eyes slightly widening. "You-you did?"

She nodded, ducking her head and biting her lip. "Yeah...it's just...the way you ran across the beach to help me..." She felt her cheeks reddening. "No one has ever done that for me before."

Jack smiled softly, looking down at Aaron. He remembered that day clearly. The doctor inside of him was freaking out at the thought of a pregnant girl being involved in a plane crash. "I worried about you a lot," he confessed.

Claire smiled softly. "You were always so busy," she mused, looking back to Aaron.

Jack covered her hand on the swing. "I never stopped thinking about you." He leaned in closer to her, placing a soft kiss to her neck.

Claire shivered against him, chill bumps dancing up and down her arms. "There you go again," she murmured, looking up to him. She leaned towards his mouth, but jarred when Aaron started to squawk.

"I think he wants some attention," Jack mused, leaning down and rubbing Aaron's head. "Let's walk down the nature trail with him." He eased Aaron from the swing and held him against his chest as he moved back to the carrier.

Claire watched him in awe. He just so naturally tended to Aaron. Talked to him, touched him, carried him, everything. She smiled happily. Jack fully accepted Aaron-he wasn't put off by him, resentful of him, nothing like that. He happily accepted him. Her choice seemed to be becoming more and more clear.

Sawyer clicked away on the computer, going through page after page of unanswered emails. Most of them consisted of messages from Colin, telling him what new opportunities were availabe. They became fewer and fewer. Obviously it took Colin a while to take the hint that he wasn't able to answer. This dark feeling settled in the pit of Sawyer's stomach-had he ever been that man? The one that had morphed into the one who caused his father's death? Had he _truly_ become such a monster? He snorted to himself-there was a list of women willing to testify to that.

Sawyer's eyebrows shot up as a new email came in.

From Colin.

_Sawyer,  
Heard the news and saw that you're back. If you need some money to get you back on your feet, give me a call. I've got this lawyer that's loaded._

Sawyer stared at the words until they blurred on the screen. He pecked back a four word reply. _Thanks, but not interested._ He hit send and logged out of his email. After closing out the browser, he stared at the background-it was a collage of pictures of Aaron. Some of Aaron just by himself, but others of Aaron and Claire. She seemed happy in all of them. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to step into an established family. He just needed to go ahead and throw in the towel.

Sawyer moved the mouse to shut down the computer when he noticed a little red number over her calendar. His curiosity peaked, he clicked on it. _Third Street Dance Monday 5:30 Salsa_. A slow smirk curved his lips as he pulled up a search engine, easily locating the website. Fifteen minutes and a phone call later, Sawyer had landed himself in Claire's dance class. He knew how this would go down-she'd feel obligated to work with him since he was new to the class. A few sweaty moves may be just what she needed to remember he was in this. It frustrated him how she had kept him at arm's length. She was playing it very careful with him. Cause she knew if she gave in...it'd be like that night in the tent when he almost had her.

Sawyer grinned as he closed out the browser again and looked around on her desktop. There wasn't much there-just the internet, her schedule for the week, and something called _The Sims_. It looked like some game or something. He shut down the computer, deciding to make a run to the gym. Claire shouldn't be back for a little while anyway.

A couple of hours later, Claire hauled the sleeping Aaron into the back door. She tended to him first, easing him from the carrier and into the playpen set up in the living room. She hoped he didn't sleep too long or else they'd have a late night on their hands. She moved through the house noting that neither Shannon nor Sawyer were home. Frowning, Claire made her way to the kitchen, pondering what to cook for dinner. She snatched a note from the refrigerator door. _Finally got that date with Brandon tonight. Don't wait up. Shannon._

Wonderful. Looked like it was just her and Sawyer.

It might be time for her to go ahead and break his heart. Jack was into everything about her, including her child. He held Aaron, talked with Aaron, and knew he was part of her life. Up until last night, Sawyer didn't have much to do with Aaron. Claire pondered the men as she wrapped up some potatoes in foil and put them in the oven. She pulled out some steak and set it in a marinade and put it back in the refrigerator. She should have done that yesterday, but oh well. She quirked her head as the door banged open. She started pouring herself a glass of tea as she glanced up as Sawyer came in. "Hey..." Her eyes widened.

Sawyer walked in, no shirt, with a towel draped around his neck. He had on sweat pants and running shoes. His body was glistened with sweat. He pulled some earbuds out of his ears. "Hey, mama, have fun at the park?"

Claire's eyes roamed his body in spite of herself. He had toned up even more since the island. The glow still remained in his skin, illuminated by the sweat from an obviously intense workout. Her mouth became dry as her eyes stopped on that six pack stomach of his. "Yeah," she croaked out, still ogling him.

"Uh, Claire?" Sawyer asked, motioning towards her.

The tea dripped onto her shoe, causing her to jump back. The glass was flooding over, causing tea to run all over the counter and onto the floor. She had completely forgotten the tea! She shrieked and set the pitcher down, reaching for a towel. She managed to knock the glass over in the process, sending tea and ice everywhere. She cursed and put the pitcher back in the refrigerator, then wet the cloth and kneeled to mop up the sticky liquid.

Sawyer was standing there having to hold in his laughter. She was adorable. Adorably flustered. He knew he'd get her attention. He sauntered over to her and kneeled, covering her hand with his. He felt her jump immediately. "I'll get that," he said quietly, meeting her eyes.

Claire stared at him for a moment, forcing her eyes to keep trained on his. "Thanks," she managed to squeak out, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She looked down to his hand over hers, her eyes trailing up his arm. "I...uh, there's...food in the oven...the steaks are marinading..." She stood, stumbling back. "I'm, uh, going to uh, get a shower..." She looked at him, then bolted from the kitchen, bumping into the refrigerator in her hasty escape.

"Make sure it's a cold one," Sawyer chuckled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I know I have readers! The story stat meter tells me that! So, no more chapters until I get some reviews! :P Do ya'll even LIKE it?**

Chapter Six

Later that night, Claire was outside pacing up and down the driveway. After checking on Aaron and deciding he was well, she went outside to get some fresh air. She couldn't stand being cooped up in that house with Sawyer anymore. She needed air. She needed to _think_.

Dinner had gone embarassingly well. Claire was still _humiliated_ for ogling Sawyer, but he seemed pleased with the whole escapade, and that embarassed her even more. He didn't address the issue, but it seemed his charm had gone to the next level.

And she was right back at square one.

All the feelings she had been trying to ignore were right out in the open again and nearly about to crush her.

Guys like Sawyer did _not_ go for girls like her. Sawyer was drop-dead gorgeous, confident, charming, and a complete bad boy, but he had that foundation of goodness. He was even pretty decent most of the time. He was a good guy, once you got past his snarkiness. And even then, you had to laugh at him, cause he had this certain appeal to him. You _wanted_ to hate him, but you just couldn't. But those types of guys didn't go for girls like Claire. They chalked her up to being a little goody-goody and they moved on. They went for a hot girl. Not a plain jane like Claire. And certainly not a woman with a baby. Men like Sawyer ran from women like her.

But he wasn't running. He was there, he was staying, and he was letting it be known that he was interested in her. He knew there was someone else, but he was sticking around. Fighting for her.

Claire ran her hands through her hair, clasping them at the base of her neck. She was back in a mess, and she'd end up hurting someone _anyway_. She never should have broken her no-physical-contact pact. Emails, calls, that was fine. _Seeing_ them was a different story.

And seeing Sawyer in all that masculine glory had her completely stirred up. He just...flaunted it. It was there, and you could look whenever you wanted. He didn't hide it, didn't cover it up, wasn't ashamed of it.

Claire looked up as a car pulled up-Brandon returning Shannon home. She dropped into one of the seats on the porch, her body still racing with adrenaline.

"Claire?" Shannon frowned as she approached the door after waving the young suitor goodbye. "Are you OK?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah," she croaked. "I'm fine...just thinking."

Shannon studied her a moment, then sat in the chair beside her. "What happened?"

Claire bit her lip, then lashed into the whole story about the wonderful day with Jack, how sweet his was with Aaron, and that she had her decision made. Until Sawyer came back from the gym looking like a sex god sent straight to seduce her.

Shannon nodded, absorbing everything. It was obvious that the girl was practically tormented. She was caught between the good guy and the sexy bad boy. She wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulder and hugged her close. "Just take it one day at a time...your feelings will become stronger for one of them eventually."

Claire jumped to her feet. "Sawyer isn't supposed to like me!" she exclaimed.

Shannon looked at her. "What?"

"He's not supposed to like me!" Claire repeated. "Guys like him _don't_ like girls like me! Bloody hell, guys like him never settle down like, ever! And Jack...he's so out of my league! Did you know I was a waitress before the crash? A freaking _waitress_, Shannon!"

"Jack doesn't care what you do," Shannon replied. "He cares about you."

"Doctor's don't date waitresses," Claire replied.

"You're not a waitress anymore," Shannon reasoned.

"Yeah, I'm a receptionist," Claire snapped. "I'm still not even fit to tie his shoes!"

Shannon stood, taking Claire by the shoulders and shaking her. "Stop that!" she snapped in a hard tone. "You're a wonderful, caring person. Your freaking job doesn't matter! It's your heart that has these men head over heels in love with you. Now, keep your head up and enjoy the ride." She winked, squeezed Claire's hand, then backed up. "I'm going to get ready for bed...if you stay out here and keep thinking of Sawyer, be sure to get a cold shower."

Claire laughed and shook her head before starting to pace again.

Sawyer lingered in the living room, watching Claire through the window. He had heard her an hour ago when she first got up. The little woman seemed quite distraught. "Hey," he said as Shannon moved through the house. "Is she OK?"

Shannon squared her shoulders. "Stop tormenting her, OK? The tea thing wasn't funny, and the damn floor is still sticky."

Sawyer smirked. "It was pretty damn funny," he smirked.

Shannon rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

Sawyer looked back to Claire, watching her pace another moment, then he eased outside. "You OK, mama?" he asked quietly.

Claire stopped pacing and looked at him. "I'm fine." She averted looking at him in general since he _still_ wasn't wearing a shirt. Just pajama bottoms.

Sawyer nodded. Those two words spoke volumes. When a woman said 'I'm fine' it meant she was nowhere near fine, and you were probably the reason why. "What are you doin' out here anyway?"

"I need some _air_," Claire exploded. "I can't breath with you here!"

Sawyer jerked, looking at her. "OK..."

"I'm serious!" Claire exclaimed. "You're just...you're always there! And I can't think when you're there."

Sawyer watched her get more worked up. She started pacing again. "I'm not gonna apologize," he stated. "I like being around you."

"Stop that!" Claire exclaimed, looking at him. "I was fine until you came along! I had my plans, and then _you_ just messed everything up!"

Sawyer's eyes darkened. "Don't blame me, Claire!" he roared. He moved closer to her. "Don't blame me that the doctor can't do it for you!"

Claire looked to him, fire sparking. "You arrogant bastard!" Her fists balled at her sides. "It's not about that!"

Sawyer cocked his head. "Really? It's _exactly_ about that! You want to do what's safe and easy, but you can't because you know there's something better for you." He closed the distance between them, taking her face in his hands and closing his mouth on hers. He felt her respond instantly, kissing him back hungrily. His hands slid down to her waist, pulling her against him, then hoisting her up and pressing her to the wall as he explored her mouth and moved to her neck, then back to her mouth again. He groaned against her when he felt her hands grasping at his back and then tangling in his hair. She wanted this just as much as he did.

Shannon's eyes went wide as she watched the scene unfold before her. She hurried up the stairs and into Aaron's room. She jarred him awake, causing him to scream angrily. She waited a few moments, then slipped from the room as she heard the front door bang open and Claire hurry inside. Shannon fell onto her bed and whipped out her cell. _Are you up?_ she texted to a familiar number.

Seconds later her phone dinged. _Yeah, I got called in on an emergency. What's up? Is Claire OK?_

Shannon chewed her lip. _Jack, he's not giving up. And he's playing dirty_

Moments passed before another text came in. _What's he doing?_

Shannon bit the inside of her cheek. _He's playing the sex card. _She waited and waited and waited for a reply. Her fingers flew across the letters for a second time. _He's practically throwing himself at her, shirtless I might add, and it's really tearing her up. She wants to be with you, she really does._

Finally, her cell dinged again. _Thank you for telling me._

Claire held Aaron close to her as she walked around the room, rubbing his stomach and singing quietly to him. He was still fussing angrily, though at least he wasn't screaming. He still seemed terribly miffed.

"Hey," Sawyer said, poking his head into the room. "Is he alright?"

Claire glanced to him, biting her lip at the predicament she had been in with him a few minutes earlier. "Yeah...I guess it was a bad dream or something." She shrugged.

"OK...good." Sawyer lingered in the door for a moment. "We need to talk later..." He motioned to Aaron. "Once you're done with him... I'll be in my room."

Claire watched him leave. She shook her head and looked down to Aaron who was starting to drift off again. How could Sawyer pursue her like he just had outside when he wasn't even interested in her child? If Aaron hadn't screamed bloody murder, exactly _how_ far would things have gone down there? She couldn't trust herself with Sawyer. Her body responded to him and just...left her mind in the dust.

Claire looked up as someone knocked softly on the door. "Hey," she sighed, seeing Shannon. "I'm sorry...he's calming down, I swear."

"Oh, he's fine," Shannon said and waved her hand dismissively. "Listen...I have a suggestion for you."

Claire chewed her lip. Here it was. Shannon was about to kick her out. "OK..." She sighed. "I'll pack my stuff and be out in the morning."

Shannon's brow furrowed. "Claire? What are you talking about?"

"You want us out," Claire sighed, frowning.

"No, of course not!" Shannon exclaimed, going over and hugging her. "I just had an idea for you."

Claire sighed with relief. "OK, sure, what's up?"

"Let's be honest," Shannon started, "Sawyer is driving you nuts. He's obviously not going anywhere, and he's just...girl, he's turning you into a mess." She watched as Claire blushed deeply. "So I'm thinking, why don't you and Aaron go to the Roosevelt? You can check in now, and come back tomorrow evening just in time for work Monday? It'll give you some time to clear your head and just think, you know?"

Claire bit her lip. The thought was tempting. _Very_ tempting. She couldn't risk another possible sexcapade with Sawyer. "I guess I could book it..."

"It's already been booked," Shannon informed her, pulling out a hotel card. "Your room information is on the back."

Claire took the card and stared at it for a moment. "Thanks, Shannon," she sighed, hugging her again. "I don't know if I can ever repay you for all this."

Shannon smiled softly. "It's no problem, Claire." She eased out of the room as Claire began flitting around packing Aaron's things. Once safely in her room, Shannon locked her door and pulled out her phone, dialing Jack's number. "She's going," she said as soon as he picked up.

Jack sighed with relief, removing his scrub cap and rubbing his head. "And she thinks it's you, right?"

"Yes," Shannon whispered. "I don't know why you won't just tell her it's from you."

"I'm not," Jack answered quickly. "She already has him pestering her. She doesn't need me bugging her too."

"She _likes_ you bugging her," Shannon hissed. "His sex attempts make her doubt that you even like her."

Jack gripped the phone, a jealousy rising in him. He cleared his throat, managing to push the feeling down. "Just tell me how she does, OK? And...can you at least get him out of the house?"

"You've got it."

The next morning Sawyer awoke to a quiet house. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Claire didn't come talk to him last night. He didn't understand either-after their moment outside, he figured they could go ahead and pursue things a little further. He padded downstairs and into the kitchen. "Sticks?" he frowned. "Where's Claire?"

Shannon looked up from the griddle on the stove top. "You ran her off."

Sawyer frowned deeply. "Seriously, where is she?"

"I'm serious," Shannon answered, looking to him. "You think it's funny to screw with her like that, but it's not."

Sawyer dropped onto a stool. "Frankly, Sticks, I don't remember asking your opinion. Or your permission for that fact."

Shannon pointed her spatula at him. "I'm serious. Instead of messing with her head, you'd let her be with Jack. He's better for her."

Sawyer scowled deeply. "No, he's not."

Shannon flipped her pancakes and put her hand on her hip. "Claire deserves more than sex in a cage."

"Watch yourself, Shannon," Sawyer growled, the threat hanging in the air.

"_You_ watch it," Shannon snapped. "I don't like seeing her so torn up! She deserves to be happy! And Jack is better for her! He doesn't screw around, he cares about people, and while we were on the island, he did what was best for all of us! He didn't sit on his ass stealing shit!"

Sawyer gaped at her. "Shut your mouth," he growled.

"I'm _not_," Shannon exclaimed. "You screw Kate in a cage, you make out with me to make Claire jealous, yet she's _really_ supposed to believe you care about her? Really, Sawyer? You didn't give a damn about her while you were traveling for six weeks! Who all were you messing around with then?"

Sawyer stood, standing so quickly and so hard that he knocked over the barstool. He gave her a dark look, then stormed upstairs. Shannon quirked her head, hearing him snatch and throw a few things before storming downstairs. He was fully dressed and had his bag in hand. He flung the house key at her. "Tell Claire I'll call her later. Bitch." He stormed out, got into his car, and wheeled out of the driveway, squealing tires along the way.

Shannon sighed with relief as he left. Everything she said was true, but she said it with the purpose of running him off. Sawyer wasn't one to accept the responsibility for his actions. She pulled her cell from her pocket and sent Jack a quick text. _Mission Accomplished. He's gone_

Claire awoke the next morning to a quiet room. Aaron was cooing happily in the crib, and for once, she didn't have any worries. Sawyer wouldn't pop up with some new womanizing trick. She didn't have to see Jack while secretly feeling guilty for having Sawyer at her house. It was really a relief. She almost felt guilty. Claire sat up sleepily and looked at her watch. It was a little after eight. She tended to Aaron first, getting him fed, bathed, and dressed for the day. Once he was settled in his carrier, someone knocked on the door.

Claire frowned to herself as she went to the door. If it was Sawyer, she was going to scream. She timidly peeked through the peep-hole and sighed when it was someone in uniform. She opened the door cautiously. "Yes?" she asked.

"Your breakfast, ma'am," the young man in white said, presenting her a silver platter.

Claire chewed her lip. "I didn't order breakfast..."

He smiled. "It's part of your package, ma'am. Enjoy." He smiled politely and left.

Claire backed into the room, kicking the door closed. Boy, Shannon had really outdone herself! She eased the silver tray onto the bed and lifted the lid. She gasped at the spread of food-french toast, sausage, yogurt, and watermelon, all her favorites! She squealed and sat on the bed on her knees, diving right in. Shannon was giving her the royal treatment! She could _so_ get used to this!

An hour or so later Claire lounged in a chair out by the pool. She was finally able to start _The Shining_. The book made her mind roam to happier times. The island times when she and Sawyer were friends only, and she was totally smitten with Jack. Before things got complicated. Aaron was snuggled in the crook of her arm gnawing on a set of teething rings.

Time seemed to stop for her-for once she was able to just relax and not have to worry about anything. Just...enjoy life again. No worries of hurting anyone, nothing. She was able to think freely and enjoy simple activities.

Her mind still roamed to them though. Jack was so far out of her league that it was ridiculous. And Sawyer...he was out of her league, but in a different way. She didn't understand any of it. She didn't understand why either of them were interested in her. And she certainly didn't understand why they had turned this into some sort of competition.

She'd just wait for Shannon's words to come true. She'd wait for her feelings for one of them to develop more than the other.

At one thirty Monday afternoon, Claire was ready to scream. It had been a day from hell! So many hormonal women flooded in the office and decided to take out their moods on her in particular. She was trying to be patient because she remembered what it was like. However, she didn't _dare_ call anyone a sleazy bimbo.

Claire glanced to the wall clock-only a few more hours to go. The opening door caught her eye, and she put on her professional smile. "May I help you?" she asked after sliding the glass back. She eyed the man-he was tall, dark hair, and dressed in a suit that probably cost more than her flat in Australia.

The man checked his clipboard, then stuffed it into his briefcase. "Yes, I'm looking for Claire Littleton."

Claire bit her lip and raised her hand a little. "That's me."

"May I speak to you in private?" the man asked.

After getting Jennifer to watch the desk, Claire lead the man down the hall to the break room. "Am I in some kind of trouble?" she asked softly.

"No, of course not," the man replied and smiled, producing a business card. "I'm Jackson from Jackson and Robert's law firm."

Claire bit her lip, looking over the card. "OK..." She looked at him expectantly.

"We've been researching the case of your Oceanic flight," Jackson informed her. "We've been in contact with the airline, and we believe we have a case against them."

Claire's brow furrowed. "I...I'm not interested in suing the airline," she frowned. "Accidents happen."

Jackson quirked his head. "We've discovered some information that you might want to hear before making that decision, Miss Littleton. The airline released that plane knowing that it was malfunctioning."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. Now _that_ was indeed interesting. She had always assumed Ben had something to do with the crash. But if the airline was releasing faulty equipment... The thought nearly knocked her down. Boone, Charlie, Locke...and the countless others... Their lives didn't have to be over. It didn't have to be the end for them! "I...I have a son...he was born on the island..."

"We know," Jackson said quietly. "Robert and I are personally working on this case."

Claire looked to him again. "You're head of the firm..." And they were condescending to personally work on a case rather than toss it to some rookie?

"Yes," Jackson replied, adjusting his tie. "We're having a meeting at the Plaza Thursday at six. Do you think you can attend?"

Claire ran through her week's plans quickly. "I think so...what's this meeting about?"

"We're meeting with all of you to take a course of action," Jackson informed her. "We're going to see if you'd like to procede with a lawsuit. Or if Oceanic will go ahead and offer you a settlement."

"When we were rescued," Claire mused aloud, "they put us in hotel rooms...they covered it all. The room, our meals, a charge account in the gift shop...they even drove us home." She left out the part that none of them could board a plane just yet.

Jackson nodded, retrieving a pen from his coat pocket and scribbling some notes. "I'm sure they did," he mused. "Thank you for the information. I look forward to seeing you Thursday."

Claire lead him out, her cell ringing. "Shannon?" she asked, picking up.

"Hey," Shannon spoke. "This guy, Robert something just came to my job..."

"Me too," Claire replied. "But Jackson, the other guy came..."

"Did he tell you the airline put us on a shitty plane?" Shannon hissed.

"I know!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm just...shocked..." She looked up as a patient left the exam room. "Hey, I gotta go. We'll talk over dinner, K? Shoot, I have class..."

"I'll order chinese," Shannon replied. "See you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Claire left the locker room of the dance studio dressed in leggings and a sweatshirt. She was really looking forward to class today. She loved dance, and today they were going to begin the salsa. She hoped Christopher wasn't her partner today. The guy had two left feet. She came to class as her outlet-the one thing she could do for herself. She adored Aaron, but he took up a lot of her time. Between Aaron, adjusting to her new living situation with Shannon, and the now infamous Jack and Sawyer saga, she really felt like she was losing herself. But here, at the studio, she could let loose and just have that oh-so-precious me-time.

Claire joined the group of dancers, some professional, but most amateurs like herself. She scanned the studio amongst the chatter and noticed that Christopher wasn't there today, thank God. Her heart nearly stopped when a tall blonde man swaggered in. "What are you _doing_ here?!" she hissed.

Sawyer looked down to her, hesitating. He was really starting to regret this. He couldn't dance! He couldn't dance even a little bit! He'd make an ass of himself and for what? He closed his eyes a moment, remembering how Claire would dance around with Aaron on the island. Even when she was pregnant, she'd randomly do these box steps. "I wanted to do something with you."

Claire sighed. "Sawyer...I thought I made it clear..."

Sawyer frowned. "I want to be with you! Do things with you...get to know you...what's so wrong with that?"

Claire looked to him. "I don't trust myself with you," she whispered.

The thought almost made Sawyer smile. Almost. "So...you're just gonna shut me out? That's hardly fair." He took her wrist in his hand gently. "I told you...I'm in this, Claire. And you can at least meet me halfway."

"There's no halfway!" Claire exclaimed, lowering her voice when others looked at her. "We're only friends, Sawyer."

Sawyer quirked his head. "So what are you with Jack?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Friends. You know I can't hurt you."

Sawyer nodded, looking off. "So, dating him is supposed to make me happy?"

Claire opened her mouth, but Olivia, the dance instructor came in.

"Class," Olivia called sternly, everyone quieting. "As you know, today we'll begin the salsa. I've invited some guests to our class today since we've grown quite large." Her eyes skimmed the adults. "And, we have several new faces. Pair up, and we'll seperate into smaller groups."

Sawyer held tight to Claire's wrist. She glared at him. "You think I came to snuggle up to some other woman?"

Claire blushed in spite of herself. "So you're aware of how intimate this is going to be?"

"Hell yeah," Sawyer grinned. "I'm looking forward to the foreplay." He wiggled his eyebrows wickedly, pulling her against him, her back to his chest. He took the chance and let his hands smooth from her shoulders down her arms and settling on her waist.

Claire shivered at his touch, trying to focus as Olivia joined their group.

The time moved slowly. Each move, each pose more and more torturous. Sawyer actually had a knack for it. Not technically of course, but he had the intensity and desire required for the dance. The other couples were drawn to them, not for their skill, but for their passion. Olivia loved them and encouraged them to continue practice. She even directed them to a private studio she used to practice herself.

"Just turn off the lights and lock the door when you leave," Olivia instructed as she opened the door to the room. "I'm quite proud of your progress, Claire. It seems James is good for you." She smiled before leaving.

"Huh, would you look at that," Sawyer gloated. "At least _someone_ thinks I'm good for you."

"You're a good partner," Claire clarified. "Dance partner." She pulled off her sweatshirt, straightening her tanktop underneath. "You're actually better than I thought."

Sawyer cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah well...it's just cause I like directing you." The innuendo hung in the air.

Claire pursed her lips. He was always doing that-skimming over his own skill. "I think it's the height difference that makes it sexy," Claire mused, walking over to him. "You kinda loom over me, you know."

"I'd love to loom over you in other ways," Sawyer replied easily, his hand going to her waist and pulling her close.

"That's never going to happen," Claire replied, despite her flaming red cheeks.

"Never say never," Sawyer replied, spinning her and moving towards her, grinning when she moved back instinctively. "I like that move that one chick did...damn, what was her name? The redhead with the short guy?"

"Victoria?" Claire asked. "Victoria and Jason? They've been here for months. They're really good."

"She's sexy as hell," Sawyer admitted. "You would be too if you did that move she does." He grinned widely.

Claire pursed her lips, knowing exactly which move he was talking about. Victoria would press herself against Jason and then move down his body while moving her hips, then spin out. No way in hell was Claire going to do that. Way too risky. "Why don't we focus on your footwork first Casanova?"

Sawyer grinned widely. "Well, well, well, looks like I'm rubbing off on the little woman!"

Claire clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide. "I've been around you too long," she mused before distracting him with steps.

They moved smoothly around the dance floor. Sawyer was a quick study, and he had Christopher beaten easily. He didn't stomp her feet or bump into her. He actually _listened_ to her when she gave him tips. The only thing that worried her was this was dangerous. So dangerous. They were in her element, doing what she loved. It wouldn't be long before the lines blurred and she wanted Sawyer more than as a simple dance partner. Even now, the way he spun her around, stepped close to her, and held her against him...the passion sizzled between them.

"That's enough for today," Claire said randomly, wiggling out of one of the holds.

Sawyer smirked and watched her as she backed away and fanned herself. "You worked up there, mama?"

"Yeah, whatever," Claire snapped, retrieving her towel and dabbing at her face. "You're already going to be sore tomorrow. Let's not push it." Her voice wavered, completely giving her away.

Sawyer didn't say anything, but grinned none the less. "Hey, I saw this little deli up the street...let's go grab a bite to eat." Claire bit her lip, hesitating. "It's a deli, Claire. Not a motel."

Claire rolled her eyes and retrieved her bag. "Speaking of which," she mused as she pulled the bag on her shoulder, "where are you staying now?"

Sawyer frowned deeply. "I'm staying at the Plaza." He balled his fists, remembering the accusations Shannon had flung at him days earlier. He watched Claire, waited for her to apologize for Shannon's behavior, welcome him back, anything. Several moments passed and it was obvious Shannon hadn't owned up to throwing him out. "I just figured you wouldn't want a man in your bachelorette pad."

Claire giggled. "Oh yeah, Aaron just draws the men in." She hesitated, his words ringing in her head. The Plaza...what was it about the Plaza? Oh! "Hey Sawyer?" she asked as they stepped on the street. He pulled her against him as a kid on a skateboard whizzed by them. "Thanks," she breathed, pushing her hair back.

"You OK?" he asked in her ear.

"Yeah...I'm fine.." She gulped, acutely aware of his chest pressed to her back. She casually stepped away from him, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. "Hey, umm, did you get a call from any lawyers?"

Sawyer's head jerked down to her. "They called you too?"

Claire nodded, biting her lip. "Well, they came to the clinic today. One of them anyway." She stopped walking, "Is this the place?"

"Yeah, after you," Sawyer replied, his eye moving past her.

Claire followed his gaze, her eyes landing on a busty brunette in a short skirt. She chewed her lip, looking back to Sawyer. He gazed at the woman a moment longer, then opened the door for her. She stepped inside, glancing over the menu. She tried not to focus on him checking out some other woman. He was a single man-he could look, flirt, screw with whatever he wanted. It sent a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach though. She chewed her lip and looked over the menu. She glanced to Sawyer as his cell dinged. He fished it out and smirked, then tapped on the keyboard. "I'll have the Reuben salad," she spoke loudly, reaching in the zipper pocket of her bag and retrieving some bills.

"I've got it covered, mama."

Claire looked to the clerk at the counter. "Reuben salad, thanks." She slapped the bills on the counter and went to a table in the corner.

Sawyer's mouth dropped as he looked after her. "Uh, I'll have the club. And two waters, thanks."

Claire sat, dropping her bag on the floor at her feet. She pulled out her phone and started firing away at a text to Shannon. She didn't even look up when Sawyer joined her. She was _livid_. Her fingers trembled in anger.

Sawyer watched her without saying a word. It was like some sort of switch had been flicked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she was pissed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Oh hell. It was _those_ words. "Mama..."

Claire punched send on her phone, then lay it down on the table. She smiled gratefully as the clerk brought them two glasses of water. "What did the lawyers say?"

Sawyer watched her for a moment, then turned his phone to vibrate as it dinged again. He lay it on the table and stuck a straw in his water. "They think we have a case against Oceanic."

Claire nodded, sipping her water. "Jackson told me that they knew there was something wrong with the plane."

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer muttered. "We didn't even have to end up on that hell hole." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"They didn't have to die," Claire whispered quietly, tears brimming her eyes. "Boone, Charlie...Locke..." She gulped his name, ducking her head and wiping her eyes.

Sawyer reached across the small table, rubbing her arm gently. "Hey, it's OK, mama..." He didn't really know what to say. They were dead, and nothing could change that.

Claire sniffed, wiping her nose. "It just doesn't feel right...they lost their _lives_...and we'll, what, get some money? Money won't bring them back."

"Money will help us all," Sawyer frowned. "We'll finally be able to move on."

"Yeah, but..." The words caught in her throat. Claire's eyes went wide as the bell dinged over the door. A tall doctor in a lab coat walked in. He hurried to the counter and gave his name. Shepherd.

She wanted to crawl under the table. Jack couldn't see her here! He'd completely get the wrong idea! He wouldn't think they were innocently getting something to eat after class.

Sawyer followed her gaze, a frown on his face. He looked back to her. "You wanna go say hi?"

"No!" Claire hissed. She wanted a hole to open up and swallow her. She gripped the table praying that Jack didn't see her.

Jack paid for his order and thanked the clerk, dropping a ten dollar bill into the tip jar. He turned to leave when his pager went off. He pulled out his cell, dialing the hospital quickly. "Juliet, hey...he what? That's impossible, I was just there! Yeah, OK. Give him some IV Vitamin K, and I'll be right there." His eyes met Claire's as he pulled the phone from his ear. A light filled his eyes and he smiled...until he saw Sawyer sitting across from her.

Claire watched all the emotions run across his face. Happiness, confusion, pain, anger, and finally...understanding. She gaped at him, watching as he just looked at her. He nodded once and left.

"Claire!" Sawyer barked as she stood and ran from the deli.

Claire was on her feet. It was pure instinct. She didn't remember having the thought...it just flowed through her like blood through her veins. Jack was a good man. Too good a man. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to think she was toying with him or that she picked Sawyer. "Jack!" she called his name as she caught sight of his lab coat.

Jack stopped walking. He bit his lip, then turned slowly as she ran up to him. "Hey..." That's all he could manage to get out. He couldn't say anything else. He couldn't even lie to her and tell her he hoped she'd be happy. She'd never be happy with Sawyer. He'd use her just as he had done the others. Why couldn't Claire see it? Why couldn't she _think_ back to the island? He bargained for the kiss, he screwed Ana-Lucia, he then turned around and screwed Kate in the cage, and Shannon? Hello?

Claire let out a breath, grabbing her side as she reached him. "It's just a cramp," she assured him as he kneeled and felt along her side. "I had dance class today." She let out a breath. "Jack, it's not what it looks like, I swear."

Jack straightened. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Claire."

"I do," Claire insisted. "I know it looks bad, I know it does, but please, trust me." She took his hands. "I'm not...we're not...it's just not...OK?"

Jack stared at her. "OK," he finally said.

Claire squeezed his hands, for once, everything making sense. "I'm going to call you later," she said softly.

Jack nodded. "I'll...be waiting." He cleared his throat, then smiled when she pushed herself onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

Sawyer ended the call as Claire returned to the table. "You alright?" he snapped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Claire replied quietly. "I just had to tell Jack something."

Sawyer looked at her for a minute, then shrugged and pulled the toothpick out of his sandwich half. "How often does that dance class meet?"

Claire glanced up, noticing that his phone lit up. "Twice a week," she replied, moving her hand close to her cup of water. "Mondays and Thursdays. Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as her hand bumped her water onto the floor. She squealed and grabbed some napkins, tossing them onto the floor.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "I'll get a mop."

As soon as his back was turned, Claire snapped up his phone, pressing a button. Her eyes ran across the screen. _Really miss you, hun. Can't wait to see you again_. He didn't have the number programmed in his phone. She dropped the phone and bent under the table, gathering up the sopping napkins. "I'm so sorry," she grimaced as the clerk appeared with the mop. "I just..bumped it."

"It's OK, ma'am, happens all the time."

Claire settled in her chair, her mind made up. Sawyer didn't care for her half as much as he pretended he did. It was simply a challenge to him. Could he snake her away from Jack? Claire quirked her head, watching him. He made casual conversation, but his eyes went to his phone a lot, and he scanned the deli quite often. It was almost laughable-her instincts of people still sucked. Sure, Sawyer was a good friend, but that was as far as things went. He'd kick someone's ass if they messed with you, but...he wasn't relationship material. Even when he supposedly loved someone, he couldn't be true. His eye still roamed; it probably always would. Claire wondered what he had been up to while he was traveling. Had he met many exotic women? Hooked up with a few of them? Whatever he'd done, it kept him unable to do anything but send an email or two. No phone calls, no texts, no nothing. "What?" Claire asked when he stared at her expectantly.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "I said would you like to catch a movie or something Friday night?"

Claire quirked her head, pretending to mull over the thought. "No, Shannon and I are going out of town for the weekend."

Sawyer nodded, masking the disappointment from his face. "Oh, well, maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe so," Claire replied and took a bite of her salad.

A couple of hours later, Claire settled on her bed with Aaron in the crook of her arm. Brandy was home for the night, and Shannon was having a late dinner with that Brandon guy. She seemed really into him, but Claire wasn't sure what she thought of him just yet. He kinda dropped Shannon off like a dog or something and was done with her until whenever he decided to pick her up again. Claire stared at her phone for several minutes before taking a deep breath and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Kate answered on the second ring.

The women slipped into easy conversation, catching up on each other. They usually phoned each other once a month. Kate was currently in Iowa taking care of 'family business' as she called it. Claire sensed that she shouldn't push the issue.

Once reaching a lull in conversation, Claire went for the jugular. "Kate, I need to ask you something...and it's not going to be easy."

Kate hesitated. "You know I'll tell you anything, Claire."

Claire sighed greatfully. "OK, it's about Sawyer..."

"Oh no," Kate stated. "I'm not getting into that."

"Please!" Claire exclaimed. "I need your help, cause...I have some suspicions about him."

Kate bit her lip. "I'll help in whatever way I can, you know that."

Claire chewed her lip. "When Jack and Sayid thought he had the inhalers...did he really insist you give him a kiss?"

Kate closed her eyes a moment. That kiss had been the most amazing thing in her life. It was so hot and passionate. "Yes," she replied softly. "Then he told me he didn't have the inhalers."

Clare bit her lip. So the rumor had been true. "When Jack and I were captured...they showed me something...Sawyer swears it happened when you, he, and Jack were captured..."

Kate sighed heavily. "The cage," she said simply.

"Yeah, the cage," Claire replied quietly. "I just...how did he act...like, afterwards, you know?" Basically, did he toss Kate aside after he got the goods.

"Ben knew that I cared for him," Kate said, shifting uncomfortably. "So once we got back, I put a distance between me and Sawyer so that they wouldn't hurt him. I don't think he even noticed."

Claire closed her eyes. There it was. Sawyer was _that_ type. He hung around long enough to get what he wanted, then he moved on. "Thank you, Kate...I know this has been hard."

"What is he doing to you?" Kate interrupted.

Claire sighed. "We're not dating or anything, it's just...he didn't have anything to say to me while he was traveling...and now he's back, and he keeps saying he's in this. He checks out other women, he flirted with Aaron's babysitter, and...he checks his phone a lot. And gets lots of texts."

Kate chewed her lip. Those were all classic cheating red flags. "Claire, you've always been too good for him...he's just going to hurt you...like he did me."

Claire sighed. "Kate, I'm so sorry. I wasn't sure you still cared for him."

"It's not your fault," Kate replied gently. "We're fine."

Claire looked to Aaron as he fussed. "I've got to get little man here in the bed, but...are you coming to the Plaza Thursday?"

"Yes, I plan to."

"Good," Claire smiled. "Let's meet up then. You can stay with me and Shannon."

The women said their goodbyes and ended their calls.

Claire just had one more phone call to make. And she was actually looking forward to this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sawyer stared out the window as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He hardly glanced over when Victoria slid from the bed and began looking for her clothes. "Leavin' already?" he asked, not looking to her.

"Yeah, Jason's called three times already," she replied, pulling on her jeans.

Sawyer glanced over, watching as she dressed and looked for her shoes. "They're by the table," he stated blandly, motioning over.

"Thanks," Victoria replied, tousling her hair as she stepped into the flats. "See you in class." She left with no-nonsense. No call me's, what does this mean, none of that shit. She knew it was a just a screw; no white picket fences in their future.

Sawyer appreciated it-he wasn't ready to lie to some woman again. She was there to fill a need and that was that. He wouldn't be calling her again...unless he had another itch that needed to be scratched. He frowned as his phone dinged. Monique..._again_. He closed the text without reading it. Eventually she'd get the hint. He was just glad she was in Paris and not in the states. He might have a _Fatal Attraction_ case on his hands with that one.

Sawyer put out his smoke and stood, retrieving his jeans. He pulled them on and stepped onto the balcony. He stood there a while, watching the cars. It wasn't long before the guilt started to set in. He wasn't any better...she didn't make him any better. He was still doing the same old shit. He squeezed his eyes shut as her face popped in his mind. He pushed it from his mind quickly and dug another cigarette from his pocket.

He wasn't cheating. To cheat, you had to be involved with someone. And he wasn't involved with anyone. He didn't have a girlfriend.

Still, his stomach churned.

Sawyer ground out the cigarette. His throat was dry. He had a sour taste in his mouth. And he smelled like sex.

A tiger didn't change his stripes.

Claire paced in the living room, her hands clutching the cell tightly. This was it. This was really, truly it. Her decision was made, and she was actually about to verbalize it. To let one of them know that it was him. She picked him. She wanted to be with him.

There was no going back.

Once she made the call and let him know, there was no going back. Everything moved forward. Claire took a shaky breath, let out a puff of air, and tapped in the numbers.

Jack looked over to his phone as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He turned off the shower and snatched it up quickly. "Hello?"

Claire sighed happily at the sound of his voice. "Hey," she said softly.

Jack smiled immediately as he left his bathroom and went into his bedroom. "Hey." He cleared his throat. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Claire replied, clutching the phone. In person. This needed to be done in person. "Are you busy?"

"I always have time for you," Jack replied. "What's up?"

Claire bit into her lip, her body starting to tremble nervously. "Can you...would you mind..." She sighed. "Can you come over?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him quickly. "I just...I want to tell you this in person."

Jack glanced to the clock. It wasn't quite eight yet. "Sure, I'll be over shortly."

Sawyer sat in the lounge of the hotel, nursing his third shot of whiskey from the bar. His mind still roamed. It was like that time on the island when he made Claire cry...he couldn't shake the feeling of upsetting her.

Claire wasn't stupid-her womanly suspicions were spot on him. He had seen her take notice of his phone...see him check out the brunette... Again, she wasn't stupid.

The real question was, _why_ did he even give a damn. She wasn't his girlfriend. She had no claim to him...yet he knew she wouldn't want anything to do with him if she knew he was dicking around.

"You look troubled," a woman's voice tickled his ear.

Sawyer glanced up, seeing Juliet. "Hey," he replied gruffily, downing the shot and motioning to the bartender.

"How many of those are you gonna do?" Juliet asked, easing onto the stool beside him.

"As many as it takes," Sawyer growled, throwing back another one easily.

Juliet ordered a long island iced tea and another shot for Sawyer. "You wanna talk about it?"

Sawyer raised his eyebrow. "I don't recall us ever being friends, Blondie."

"Sometimes that helps," Juliet replied. "A neutral source who doesn't know enough to fully judge the situation."

Sawyer threw back the shot, then turned the glass upside down, starting into the bottom of it. "I slept with someone today."

Juliet glanced over at him before taking a sip of her drink. "And?"

Sawyer shrugged. "I dunno...it's like...I know she won't like it...even though she has no right to think that way." He motioned for another drink.

Juliet pursed her lips. "Why does it bother you?"

Sawyer glanced to her and shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Juliet chuckled and took another drink. "Maybe you've done it on purpose."

Sawyer's eyes darkened. "What?"

Juliet wasn't phased. "Maybe you did it on purpose so she doesn't get too close to you." She looked over at him as she spoke. "So she's not close enough to hurt you."

Sawyer stood suddenly. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard." He threw some bills on the bar. "See ya later."

Claire paced her living room as the minutes seemed to _drag_ by. She was losing her nerve with each second that passed. She looked up when the lights flashed across her window. Her heart began to pound. This was it...no going back. She swallowed hard and threw open the door before he even had a chance to knock. "Hey."

Jack smiled softly. "Hey." He jarred when she threw her arms around him, pressing against him and holding him tightly. His arms went around her immediately. "Are you sick?" he finally whispered.

Claire eased back, her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Are you sick?" Jack repeated. "Do you have cancer or something?" It was the only reasonable explanation for this sudden change in her behavior. She had spent the past few weeks keeping their relationship platonic, now she was suddenly dating him, kissing him, and hugging him? She must be sick.

Claire looked at him a moment, then startled to giggle. "No, of course not." She took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Come on, let's talk." She lead him to the living room and made sure the baby monitor was on. She sat at the end of the couch and faced him, drawing up her leg. She took a breath and looked at him. He was staring at her intently. "Today, when I saw you...and you saw me with Sawyer...I just..." She took a breath. "I knew it was time to tell you."

Jack stood up. "Claire, he's no good for you!" he blurted out.

Claire looked at him blankly. "What?"

Jack looked to her. "I've been holding this in, wanting to be the bigger person, but choosing him is only going to hurt you."

"Jack, I haven't..."

"He's only going to hurt you," Jack interrupted. "Did you know he also screwed Ana-Lucia?" He noticed her surprised face and continued. "You deserve better than someone who is just going to use you. And that's all he's capable of."

Claire stood, closing the distance between them. Her arms went around his neck and she pushed herself on her toes, placing her lips on his. She felt Jack respond immediately, his mouth moving against hers, his hands going to her back and pressing her closer to him. "I choose you, Jack," she murmured against his lips.

Jack stilled and eased her away from him gently. "You what?"

Claire smiled softly. "I want you...I pick you...I...want to be with you," she whispered softly.

Jack pulled her against him and kissed her repeatedly, those deep, heart stopping kisses she remembered from the island. Claire trembled against him as he gently lead her over to the couch, easing them onto it softly. "Finally," Jack murmured against her lips, putting his forehead to hers.

Claire smiled softly. "I'm sorry for taking so long," she whispered quietly.

"Having you is worth the wait," Jack whispered back, holding her against him.

Claire settled against him and put her arm around his waist. She sighed happily, knowing that everything would be OK.

Thursday evening Sawyer paced the conference room floor of The Plaza. His feet pounded into the carpet. The others sat quietly around the table watching him, none of them daring to speak to him.

Sawyer was pissed. Beyond pissed. He hadn't spoken to Claire since they parted ways at the deli. He had called her numerous times, but she didn't answer, and she didn't call him back. She wouldn't even return his damn call. So she better be hurt or something. He looked up when the door opened and the lawyers entered, asking for them to be seated so they could start the meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Jackson asked, pulling some paper from his briefcase.

"No," Kate spoke up quietly. "We're missing Jack and..." Her words caught in her throat as the door opened.

Sawyer's eyes darkened as he watched Jack enter with Claire at his side, her arm tucked in his. They made a striking couple. He watched as Jack pulled the chair out for Claire and tuck it under her gently as she sat. Jack apologized for being late, something about traffic, and took a seat next to Claire. His hand immediately dropped under the table and so did hers.

"Now that everyone is here," Jackson spoke.

"What the hell is _this_?" Sawyer growled. Jack and Claire exchanged a glance, but said nothing. "Is this why you can't pick up the damn phone?" he barked, his voice rising.

"I see nothing has changed," Kate quipped as Sayid leaned over, trying to quiet the rowdy southerner.

"You chose _him_?!" Sawyer spat, rising from the table. "And you didn't even have the guts to tell me?!"

Jack cleared his throat. "Do not speak to my girlfriend that way."

"Oh shit, it's time to get the popcorn," Shannon whispered, sinking down in her chair.

"Don't call her that," Sawyer growled.

Jack rose, keeping his eyes focused on Sawyer. "I said, do **not** speak to my girlfriend that way."

Sawyer glared at him a moment longer, then lunged for him.

Sayid was quicker and managed to place himself in front of Sawyer while Claire shifted in front of Jack. "Don't," she coaxed gently, her hands pressed against Jack's chest. "He wants this, and you're better than that," she reasoned, pressing herself against him.

Sayid shoved Sawyer back while Hurley grasped his arms, able to contain him.

"Don't," Claire whispered to Jack, grasping his face and making him look at her. "Don't," she repeated, her arms going to his waist firmly. "This is what he wants," she spoke calmly. "He wants you all up in arms so he can say you're no better than him."

Jack managed to control himself, relaxing against her. "Yeah, OK," he spat, watching as Hurley and Sayid returned Sawyer to his seat. He looked to Claire with darkened eyes. "I'm sorry." The words were simple.

Claire smiled softly, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. "It's OK," she spoke gently, wrapping him in a hug.

Jack hugged her back immediately, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He allowed her to ease him back into the chair.

Claire turned red-hot eyes to Sawyer. "Outside," she stated, flinging a finger at the door. "Now."

Jack rose slightly. "Claire, are you sure?" He was afraid Sawyer's temper would flare and he would hurt her.

"I'm sure," Claire whispered, squeezing his arm gently. She looked up as Sawyer wriggled from Sayid and Hurley and stormed out. She placed a kiss to Jack's cheek before following him into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Sawyer glared at her. "It's too late for an explanation," he snapped.

"You don't deserve one," Claire replied hotly.

Sawyer's eyebrows shot up. "To hell I don't!" he roared.

Claire stood her ground. "You don't!" she shot back. "You screw around and think you deserve _anything_? Really, Sawyer?!"

Sawyer strode over to her, glaring down at her. "I just had an itch that needed to be scratched. It didn't mean I love you any less."

Claire crossed her arms. "I hate it didn't mean more to you than that," she spat. "You ruined everything that could have happened between us for something that meant...nothing! I really wish it had meant more to you!"

Sawyer took a step towards her. "Do you?!" he spat, turning dark eyes on her.

"I do," Claire replied firmly. "I'm not doing this again, Sawyer. I've already been with one man who had a wandering eye."

Sawyer frowned. "So, you're playing it safe?"

Claire glared at him. "I'm going with someone who is capable of _love_. Something you know nothing about!"

Sawyer took another step closer to her, mere centimeters away from her. "I hope he does it for you, sweetheart."

Claire refused to move. She refused to be intimidated by him. "You want to know the best thing about him?" she snarled. "When he's with me, he's fully with me! He's not gawking at some other chick without a bra!"

Sawyer smirked. "Noticed that, did you?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "It's not something to gloat about, Sawyer. Maybe you'll realize that one day when you grow up." She spun on her heal, but gasped when she was jerked back. She looked into Sawyer's eyes as he spun her to face him. "Stop," she got out through gritted teeth.

Sawyer drew her closer to him. "You think you're happy now while you settle with the doc," he sneered, "but you'll realize he's not what you need."

Claire glared at him, pulling against him, but caught in his hold. "I don't need _you_," she snapped.

"Really?" Sawyer asked, raising an eyebrow. "You really think you don't need me?" He pulled her against him, her body molded against his, practically blending into his body. A gasp caught in her throat and her eyes went wide. "You need me more than you realize," Sawyer murmured, crushing his mouth against hers, exploring her mouth deeply as she gasped at the unexpected kiss. He felt her heart pick up its pace against his chest. Her body trembled against him. He took his time, working his mouth on hers, dipping his tongue inside and teasing her, sliding his tongue over her lip, then pulling back and looking down at her, her eyes wide with passion, her lips red and moist. "You can't shake me, Claire."

Claire pushed against him, finally managing to free herself. "Don't touch me like that again!" she snapped, shoving him hard against his chest. "Don't disrespect my relationship with Jack!" Her voice cracked at the end, obvious that she was shaken up by him.

Sawyer stared at her. "Alright, Claire, fine! You want to do this? Go ahead! But don't come crawling back to me a year from now when you're home alone while he's at the hospital! Don't call me up when you're lonely because he has no time for you!" He glared at her for a moment, letting his words sink in, then he stormed off.

Claire watched him leave, glaring a hole into his back. How _dare_ he imply those things about Jack! And how dare he kiss her! What the hell was wrong with him?! She touched her lips, noting the heat in them. She straightened her hair and took a breath, then turned, heading back into the conference room. She nearly collided into Jack. "Hey," she said softly.

"It won't be like that," Jack promised. "I swear, Claire, it won't be like that." He had come looking for Claire right as Sawyer was under-cutting him. He didn't know what had transpired between the two. His eyes roamed Claire's face. She was visibly upset. Her eyes were sparking, her body trembled, and...there was something about her mouth. Her lips were flushed and had a swollen appearance. Jack didn't push the issue, but he certainly didn't like the look of her mouth.

Claire's eyes softened and her arms went to his waist. "I know," she said gently. "He's just mad and trying to mess things up." She didn't dare tell Jack that Sawyer had kissed her...forcibly kissed her. Jack would go after him in a heartbeat. They didn't need anymore drama tonight.

Jack cupped her face. "I swear it's not going to be like that." He bit his lip. Thing is...Sawyer was _right_. Jack's life consisted of the hospital. He was called away at all hours of the day and night, whether it was his day off or not. They needed him. Frankly, the scrub nurses knew his past girlfriends better than he ever did.

Claire nodded and worked up a brightened smile. "Hey, let's get back inside and see what they want."

Claire was shaken. Sawyer's words were the _exact_ thing she was afraid of! She was terrified of being involved with Jack for that very reason. What was the point of being involved with the man you loved if you were never actually _with_ him? Would her life consist of meals alone? Would she spend Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Valentine's Day balled up on a couch in tears because Jack was off saving lives?

Her mind betrayed her and went to Sawyer. And the kiss. That hot, passionate kiss. How his tongue moved in her mouth like he knew every part of her. Every thing that would work her up. His fingers had gripped into her hips, his chest pressed against her, his mouth taunting her. It pissed her off. It infuriated her that he could arouse her so easily.

That's why she hated him. He knew she was with Jack, and he kissed her. He freaking kissed her like he was making a claim on her! He didn't acknowledge her boyfriend at all. He just made it known what he wanted. Always what he wanted.

But his lips. His tongue. His rock hard body.

No! He was an arrogant jackass! He'd sleep with her and dump her just like he had many others.

The meeting passed in a daze. Claire's head wasn't in it. She was wondering if she had just made the ultimate mistake. Had she saddled herself with a life of loneliness? Had she just given up true passion for someone that would hurt her? She mechanically signed a sheet of paper, not even sure what it was for, to be honest. Everyone else signed it, so she followed suit. She was able to jarr from her fog when the lawyers left and the survivors got to talking and remiscing.

"We should totally have a girls night out!" Shannon squealed. "Just us girls with no drama from the guys."

"That sounds like exactly what I need," Claire spoke up.

"Sounds great," Kate chimed in.

"Awesome," Shannon grinned. "Let's meet at The Blue Room tomorrow at six."

The group dispersed with good-byes, hugs, and promises to keep in touch.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as he and Claire walked hand in hand to his car.

"Yes, of course," Claire replied, looking over to him. "Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged. "You've seemed distracted since Sawyer left." He bit his lip and looked over to her.

Claire sighed. She was never good at masking her feelings. "I just hate that he's like that... He admitted to seeing other women, yet he gets mad at me... I just miss my friend." It was a lie. She was mad as hell at Sawyer. Madder than she'd ever been the whole time she'd known him.

"Give him time," Jack assured her as he unlocked his car and opened the door for her. "He'll come around."

Claire lingered for a moment before getting into his car. "I hope you're right." Another lie.

Jack leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Have I ever lead you wrong?"

Claire hesitated, her mind running through the past. "No," she finally answered with a smile. She climbed in the car, giggling softly when Jack closed the door. He treated her like such a lady. She took his free hand as they drove along. "Hey, where are we going?" she frowned as he took a left, going opposite of her home.

Jack bit his lip nervously. "I...well...I hoped...I..." He cleared his throat. "I wanted you to spend the night with me."

Claire's mouth dropped. "You wh-what?" He was already ready to invite her into his personal home? The place he lived, slept, did his thing? His mancave, so to speak?

Jack glanced to her quickly. "Is that OK?"

"Yes, of course," Claire replied. "I just...wow, I'm surprised..."

Jack chewed his lip now. "Are you sure?"

Claire smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'm thrilled, Jack. I just, well, I didn't know you'd want a woman in your bachelor pad so soon."

Jack chuckled. "It's hardly a bachelor pad." He twined his fingers with hers. "I wanted to make you dinner first, then Brandy will bring Aaron over in a little while."

Claire just gaped at him, stunned. "You're unbelievable."

Jack glanced at her again, then returned his eyes to the road. "Why?"

"You accept Aaron," she mused quietly.

"Of course I do," Jack replied, glancing at her quickly. "He's part of you."

Claire sighed, shaking her head. He was amazing...amazingly awesome. Sawyer made it clear that he had no time for Aaron whatsoever. Jack though...he totally understood her devotion to her son.

She was going to end up falling for him. She could feel it coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sawyer stormed from the conference room and pounded to the elevator, practically punching number 5 for his floor. He whipped out his cell phone and typed a quick message. _You know which room. Now._ He exploded from the elevator when the doors opened and stomped to his room, slamming the door closed behind him, nearly rocking the thing off the hinges. He opened it and slammed it a second time, but the motion wasn't helping his anger. Not in the least. The image of Jack and Claire together was burned in his mind. The arrogant bastard with his arm around her. Claire was _his_ woman, not Jack's! The jealousy flared in him as he remembered her hands on the doctor's chest, holding him back. Sawyer had longed for that kind of touch from her for some time now.

And the damn doctor got it.

Sawyer moved to the refrigerator, snatching out one of the small bottles of alcohol. He didn't give a damn if it cost fifteen bucks, he needed something to take the edge off. He downed it quickly, but the rage in his veins burnt it off just as quickly. He downed another one and continued to pace the hotel room. "Finally," he growled when he heard the familiar rap on the door. "What took you so long?!" he demanded, snatching Victoria inside the room.

"Rough night?" the red head asked.

"Shut up," Sawyer growled, grabbing her hips and hoisting her up, pressing her against the back of the door as his mouth crashed on hers.

"Thanks for walking me to my car," Shannon smiled shyly as she fumbled with her keys. "It wasn't necessary."

Sayid smiled gently. "It was my pleasure. I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

Shannon bit her lip, smiling more in spite of herself. She jarred when her phone dinged. She retrieved it quickly-one new text from Brandon. She didn't even bother reading it. It was obvious the douche only saw her as his side chick. She dropped the phone back into her purse. "Hey, I know I said it was girls only, but...you're welcome to join us tomorrow at The Blue Room."

Sayid looked to his feet. "I'll already be there."

A hope filled Shannon. "Really? Why?"

Sayid pursed his lips. "Jack asked me to keep on eye on Claire. Just in case..."

"Sawyer starts something," Shannon finished with a roll of her eyes. She sighed dreamily in spite of herself-it must be nice to have someone like Jack looking out for you.

Sayid looked at her for a moment, catching her purse strap as it slipped off her arm. He rested it back on her shoulder gently and looked at her for a moment. "Have you eaten?"

Shannon pushed her hair back and shook her head, "No." She bit her lip.

Sayid nodded. "There's a nice restaurant inside, if you're interested. We could catch up."

Shannon smiled, suddenly happy for a reason she couldn't really explain. "I'd like that."

"This is your home?" Claire gaped as Jack stopped at a gate, leaning out of his window and punching some numbers into a keypad posted outside the gate. The house could easily be worth a million, maybe more.

Jack looked over to her nervously, then pulled through the gates, glancing in his rearview mirror as they closed behind them. Claire was not looking at his home the way his other girlfriends did. They looked at his home with lust and greed. Claire looked at it with a look of inadequacy. "It's just a house, Claire. Nothing special."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Claire murmured as he pulled into the garage, a light coming on automatically overhead. She took a breath as Jack climbed from the car. She didn't _dare_ open the door. He had schooled her two days ago about _never_ opening a door while in his presence. She took his hand and climbed out easily, retrieving her handbag from the floorboard. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It's just a house," Jack reminded her, shutting the car door and leading her inside. He stepped inside and removed his jacket, hanging it on a coat rack tucked in a corner. He moved behind Claire, easing her sweater from around her shoulders. He smiled when she shivered and looked down, watching his fingers. He took longer than necessary, skimming his fingertips over her skin lightly. He hung up her sweater beside his coat and led her into the foyer. "This is just a little gathering place," he shrugged. "Nothing special." He pointed to the right. "That's the laundry room." Claire peeked into the open doorway, instantly noticing the high class washer and dryer. Easily a couple of grand each.

Jack pointed out a small bathroom, nothing special of course. Just a basic toilet and sink. He lead her into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" he offered, going to the refrigerator.

Claire tried to keep her face blank, but she knew her eyes were giving her away. Jack's kitchen was several shades of manly brown, but the defined wood cabinets blew her away. The applicances were top of the line, and there was a wine rack easily holding twenty bottles of wine, many of the labels things she had never heard of. She peaked around, noting the most elegant dishes and cookware she'd only seen on Food Network. "Thanks," she murmured when he passed her a water. She noted the spacious refrigerator-it was three times the size of hers at home. She took a long drink, really wishing for some kind of cocktail to calm her nerves.

Jack lead her around the bar, leaving the kitchen and rounding into the living room. He pointed out the obvious-television, fireplace, a dvd shelf built into the wall.

"Is that a piano?" Claire asked, looking to the corner.

"Yeah," Jack said, ducking his head and blushing. "I play sometimes...nothing serious...just a hobby..."

Claire smiled at his bashfulness, squeezing his hand. Jack cleared his throat and continued the tour, pointing out the foyer area, and the dining room that wrapped back around to the kitchen. He lead her through the study and what served as his office. He wasn't much for decoration-just a few pictures sparsley hanging on the walls.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," Jack told her, clearing his throat nervously. "Would you like to see them?"

Claire smiled softly, biting her lip. He was always giving her the choice in an intimate situation. "I'd love to."

He lead her gently upstairs into a hall, four rooms total upstairs. A master and three guest rooms. A bathroom seperated two of the guest rooms and a smaller bathroom was part of the master suite. Two of the guest rooms were quite basic-bed, closet, dresser, and small televisions. Jack seemed nervous as he lead her to the guest room beside the master. "This...this is...where you'll sleep."

Claire gasped when he opened the door. Inside was a gorgeous wood canopy bed with white sheer curtains at the four posts. A delicate blue linen covered the bed and pillows were piled high. On the wall across from the bed was a crib and changing table, supplies tucked to the side. A bookcase was tucked next to a bay window, complete with seating area. "Jack, it's _gorgeous_," she exclaimed, releasing his hand and moving to the bed, smoothing her fingers down the curtains. "This must be the favorite room."

Jack cleared his throat and coughed. "This room was empty...until last week."

Claire hesitated, letting the words settle in. This was for her. This was all for _her_. "Jack..I...I don't...know what to say," she whispered.

Jack moved behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her against him. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"I love it," she whispered back, turning so that she could look at him. "You remembered our talks..." She barely got out the words as tears came to her eyes. She and Jack had talks on the island during his medical visits while she was pregnant. Just your basic favorite book, favorite movie, dream home, things of that nature. Nothing personal; after all, he had only been seeing her as a doctor would a patient. Claire had described her dream bedroom, not her home. A home was just a home, but a woman's bedroom was her oasis. Her place away from everything bad. Her haven.

And he had remembered every detail.

Jack smiled and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "One more room," he mused, easing away from her gently.

"Ah yes, where the doctor sleeps," Claire teased, leading him from the room. She moved to the doorway to his room, not daring to enter. "Very nice," she mused, skimming over the room. A king bed, floor to ceiling bookcase, a computer desk tucked in the corner, and a nice mahogany dresser that looked like a family heirloom. "Have you read all of those?" she asked, motioning to his books.

Jack nodded. "Most of them are medical references, but there's a few John Grisham thrown in there as well."

Claire giggled, looking back to his room. "Your home is wonderful."

Jack smiled, putting his hand to her waist. "I hope to spend more time here now," he mused, looking over his room. "I was hardly here before, but now...I have a reason to come home." He looked to her.

Claire shifted, a small gasp catching in her throat. "You've got to stop saying things like that," she gushed, moving away from him and wandering deeper into his bedroom. "I never know what to say..."

"And you can't accept the compliment," Jack replied, watching her.

"I'm not really used to it," Claire confessed, biting her lip and running her hand over his bedspread absently. She pushed her hand into the mattress, gasping when it conformed around her hand. "You've got one of those mattresses?"

"A tempur-pedic," Jack replied. "Try it out, you may like it."

Claire bit her lip, then hoisted herself onto his bed. "Oh my God," she groaned, laying down completely on it. "This is _amazing_." She sighed.

Jack's eyes went to his ceiling. The sight of her in his bed was almost too much to handle. He was trying to be a gentleman. "I'm glad you like it."

"I might want to sleep here," Claire sighed, closing her eyes and just sinking into the bed.

Jack walked over slowly. "That would be fine too."

Claire opened her eyes and looked over to him, studying his face. She had never realized how handsome Jack was. Sure, she'd crushed on him forever, but when she actually just _looked_ at him, he was very very handsome. His dark eyes is what did it for her. She reached out and took his hand.

Jack watched as their fingers twined together and he instinctively reached for her other hand, both hands clasped together. He licked his lips and looked to her. "I should probably start dinner."

Claire tugged on his hands and he responded immediately, joining her on the bed, his hands going to her waist. Her hands cupped his face, guiding him to her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, for once taking the lead and not holding back. She didn't want Jack to keep treating her like a China doll. She was a woman with instincts, and right now, every instinct she had wanted him.

Jack settled in beside Claire, holding her close to him, his hands holding her low back. He groaned softly as her hands slid down his chest, then under his shirt. He moaned low in his throat as her hands smoothed all over his skin. He shifted, moving over her now, taking control of the kiss.

Claire moaned now, feeling his body over hers, his mouth more commanding on top of hers. His lips kissing her feverishly, his tongue delving in her mouth and tasting her hungrily, like he had been denied her for years. Her fingers went to his back, grasping his warm skin as she returned his kisses just as hungrily. She shifted on the bed, gasping against him as her skirt hiked to her mid thigh and he settled against her. Her blood flowed to all her erotic zones as his hand went to her thigh immediately, stroking her skin expertly. She groaned low in her throat as his hand slipped under her skirt, teasing her hip now.

Jack felt the intensity change as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and pulling him against her. They had been denied each other far too long. He kissed from her mouth, down her neck, sucking gently at several points before reaching her collar bone, working his way to the first button of her blouse.

Claire gripped his back, panting against his slow torture. "Noooooooo," she groaned when she heard a ding. A ding that sounded like a doorbell.

Jack sighed heavily against her skin, his whole body stilling. "That's...Brandy," he gritted out.

Claire closed her eyes, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. She moaned in protest as Jack shifted away from her, retrieving his shirt and pulling it on. She forced herself to sit up and not pout. She stilled his hands, then started to button his shirt closed. She did take the time to kiss each area of skin below the button before sealing him up. She smiled as he shivered each time her lips brushed his skin. "Later," she promised, looking at him.

"Definitely," Jack replied hoarsley. He grinned as Claire pushed him back against the bed and straddled him, kissing him several times. Sealing the promise with a kiss. His hands went to her thighs, holding her to him. He frowned against her when the doorbell rang again.

"Yeah, we gotta go," Claire sighed, sliding down him and off the bed, straightening her clothes and touseling her hair.

"Whatcha doing?" Brandy asked with a mischevious grin as her eyes went between Claire and Jack.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously, Claire taking Aaron's carrier and Jack taking the bags.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner," Jack offered her, slipping her some bills.

"No, that's OK," Brandy replied, stuffing them in her pocket. "Dad ordered pizza, so I gotta get home." Her eyes roamed the outside of his house. "Nice place."

Claire and Jack waved goodbye, then Claire took Aaron into the kitchen while Jack took her bags up to her room. Claire settled on the barstool, cradling Aaron in her arms. His eyes were wide as he looked over his surroundings. He seemed comfortable here.

Jack joined her in the kitchen, initiating light conversation as he pulled groceries from the refrigerator and cookware from the cabinets. He took brief moments to tickle Aaron's stomach. Claire felt herself falling for him the more she watched him. He was everything she ever wanted. They were bonded on so many levels-mentally, emotionally, and physically. Everything was perfect.

Sawyer stood on the balcony of his hotel room taking a drag of his cigarette dressed in only his jeans. He stared at the traffic below, his mind wondering. What was she doing now? Was she with him? Was he touching her? He thumped the cigarette butt angrily and went inside. "You leavin'?" he asked as Victoria gathered her things.

"Yeah, Jason's calling again," the woman replied, glancing to him. "Don't make this a habit, alright?"

Sawyer frowned. "What?"

Victoria looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Just tell her you love her and stop using me. The first time it was fun, but I'm not at your beck and call, K?" She blew him a kiss.

"I already told her," Sawyer murmured as the door closed. He pulled on a tshirt and stuffed his feet into some shoes before heading down to the bar. He nearly collided with Shannon and Sayid as they all reached the door simultaneously. He glared at them before moving in front of them, letting the door swing closed behind him.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else," Sayid mused.

Shannon bit her lip, then shook her head. "No...I sorta owe him an apology."

Sayid's eyebrows shot up. "For what?"

"Long story," Shannon sighed as they settled into a booth. "I'll be right back." She set her purse on the seat and moved to the bar, sliding in beside Sawyer. "Hey."

Sawyer looked over to her then stared ahead without saying a word. He downed a shot of Jack Daniels and motioned for another one.

Shannon bit her lip. "Look...I'm sorry you're hurting right now," she started.

"I'm fine."

Shannon nodded her head once. That's how things were gonna be, huh? She slid off the stool. "If you really love her, you want her happy. Even if it's not with you." She left him then, returning to the booth with Sayid.

Sawyer glared behind her, then returned to his shots. Why did people keep saying that? How the hell did they know he was wrong for Claire? He thought he was damn good for her-she wasn't the weak little girl who crashed on the island. She was now a strong woman with a bit of sass to her. She could take the shit, but now she was damn good at dishing it out. Before, Claire would have let him just walk all over her, but tonight, she gave it right back to him and let him know what she wasn't putting up with.

Sawyer respected her now more than ever. And loved her now more than ever. He downed another shot and fished out his cell phone. In hindsight, he realized he had acted like a complete ass to her. He shouldn't be busting her chops for dating someone. Hell, he _had_ screwed around on her repeatedly and she didn't ball bust him for it. She didn't whine or cry about it, she simply moved on.

Sawyer sighed as he dialed her number. He owed her an apology. He frowned as the phone rang repeatedly. Her voicemail picked up. He hung up and hit redial. The same thing happened again.

On the third call, it went directly to voicemail.

Sawyer glared at the phone as he ended the call. She turned her phone off. Claire actually turned her phone off. She saw that he was calling and purposely turned her phone off.

Alright, fine. If she wanted to play it that way, so be it.

Sawyer dialed a new number on his phone, grinning when this particular woman picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Freckles."

Kate couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips. "Hey," she replied as she settled on her bed.

"I didn't get to talk much to you tonight," Sawyer drawled, turning on the charm.

"Yeah, things got pretty crazy, huh?" Kate mused, muting the television, but still flipping through the channels.

Sawyer hesitated. "If you're still gonna be in town tomorrow, maybe we could go out or something."

Kate's face fell. "Damn, I wished you'd asked me earlier. I've already made plans."

Sawyer almost didn't do it, but he had to. If he knew Claire like he thought he did, she'd arranged a little pow-wow with the island survivors. "Maybe I could come along?"

"No, it's girls night out," Kate laughed. "Shannon was specific to girls only."

Just as he thought. "I could pick you up after," Sawyer offered.

Kate hesitated. "Sure, sounds good. Meet me at The Blue Room around nine."

Sawyer grinned slowly. "Sure, Freckles, see you then."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Woohoooooo!" Shannon cheered the next night as Claire came downstairs.

Brandy gave an appreciative whistle as she bounced Aaron. "Claire, you look hot!"

"Gorgeous!" Shannon chimed in, giggling. "We're gonna make some fellas jealous tonight."

Claire blushed and slid the skirt down. "Are you sure?" she chewed her lip as her eyes skipped over the black form fitting dress with open back. She hadn't worn it in a couple of years, and she wasn't sure how her post-pregnant body looked in it. Shannon spotted it in her closet and demanded she wear it.

"Of course!" the girls exclaimed together, then giggled.

"You're young and hot," Brandy encouraged. "Flaunt it."

Claire looked down, secretly wishing Jack could see her in the dress. Her hair was perfect, her make up flawless. It was a confidence boost, and she wished he could see her this way rather than feeling inferior to him.

"Smile!" Shannon exclaimed, moving to Claire's side as Brandy snapped a picture. "This is _so_ going on my facebook."

"What's facebook?" Claire asked, her brow furrowing.

"This social networking thing," Shannon shrugged. "It just got started last year. I was gonna get one before the crash, but well..." She let the sentence hang.

Claire nodded. They didn't really refer to the crash very much. She looked up as lights crossed their windows. "Who's that?"

"Our cab," Shannon answered. "I don't know about you, but I plan to _drink_ tonight. It's been a hell of a few months."

Claire mused over the thought. It had been well over a year since she'd had a single drink, let alone a girls night out. So much had changed-she and Thomas broke up, the crash, having Aaron in a stressful environment, stepping into the mother role, and then the drama with the men. Not to mention her recent encounter with Sawyer.

One night of fun wouldn't hurt, right? One night of no responsibilities, no worries, and alcohol. It felt foreign-going out and having fun while her son was home with a babysitter. Her son...she was a mother now...

"Shannon," Claire spoke up. "I don't know about this...I'm a mum now..." She bit her lip.

"Don't do this," Shannon whined, moving to her side and tugging on her arm. "It's just one night, Claire. One time. It's not going to become a weekly thing. Just one night of fun. We've been through so much, one night won't hurt."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "You had that prepared, didn't you?"

"Totally," Shannon giggled. "I knew you'd do this."

Claire pursed her lips, considering what Shannon said. It _was_ only one time. This wouldn't turn her spiraling downward like that Lohan mom. "Yeah, OK," she sighed, retrieving her purse. Her blood pumped as she and Shannon walked to the cab. A night of fun...was that even possible anymore?

Sayid sat tucked off in a dark corner of The Blue Room. He had been there over an hour scoping the place. He continued to order glasses of water whenever the waitress came over. He planned on ordering onion rings shortly, just to please her.

He had seen Sawyer when he sauntered into the lounge half an hour ago. Sayid had called Jack immediately. Unfortunately, Jack was headed into surgery. He hoped to be out soon and come to The Blue Room. There was no guarantee, of course. Sawyer sat at the bar, far from the door, but facing it. He had already ordered several beers and was putting some moves on the waitress. Sayid couldn't quite figure out what he was up to.

Minutes later, the three ladies entered, catching the eye of every man in the room. Well, Shannon did, really. She was wearing a dress meant for a strip club, not really a night with the girls. The dress was pink, formed around the bust, then plunged several inches. If the exposed flesh wasn't enough, the skirt was short and enhanced her long legs. It was obvious she was a routine partier.

Sayid pursed his lips. It seemed his job for the night would be keeping the drunkards off Shannon.

Kate was the most low-key of the group, dressed in a strapless red dress and black heels. She pegged Sawyer immediately and nearly tripped into Claire. She waved off the concerns as the women sat at a table in the center.

"Mmm, I'm really liking this place," Claire sighed with relief. She was secretly afraid Shannon would drag them to a place with pulsing music. This was nice though-the music was soft, a dance floor was towards the back, and some couches were across from the dance floor. It was just a relaxed environment.

"Ladies," a waitress greeted them. "May I take your drink order?"

"Sex on the Beach," Shannon ordered.

"Screwdriver," Claire piped up.

"Walk Me Down," Kate rounded them out. "What?" she asked, looking to the two pairs of wide eyes.

"Rough week?" Shannon asked.

"You can say that," Kate replied quietly, glancing to Sawyer. What was he even doing here? He had zoned in on her immediately. Claire and Shannon had their backs to him and didn't even notice. Kate managed to tear her eyes from him and focus in on the others.

An hour later, the trio had each downed two drinks and were finally starting to loosen up. Shannon was in the middle of a story about Brandon being a jerk when the waitress approached them with a fresh round. "We didn't order these," Kate spoke up.

The waitress smiled. "They are from the gentlmen from the table behind you."

All three women looked to see a table of early-thirties men in suits. Probably bankers or something. "What are you _doing_?" Claire hissed as Shannon waved them over.

"They're _fine_," Shannon exclaimed.

"I'm involved," Claire replied.

"We're just talking," Shannon reasoned.

Minutes later, the men were sent on their way. Boring didn't even begin to describe them.

"Where's the ladies room?" Claire asked as she pushed away from the table. She giggled to herself as she swayed. "Oh wow."

Kate laughed and pointed. "Back there by the dance floor."

Claire managed to ease away from the table, only staggering once. Then, she noticed him.

Sawyer had been watching them the entire time. Claire stood out, despite Shannon's desperate attempt at sex appeal. Freckles was sexy as hell, but something about Claire made his pulse stop. Black suited her, especially that tight little number she was wearing. Her hair hung loose, and her eyes popped on her flawless skin, cheeks rosy from the alcohol. He noticed the hint of lip gloss at the center of her bottom lip. He was familiar with the trick, and it definitely drew his attention to her mouth. He took his time running his eyes up and down her slowly.

Claire's eyes narrowed instinctively. She tossed her hair and stuck her nose in the air, planning to snub him. The vodka in her system had other plans and made her move like a newborn foal. She tripped on her own feet and felt herself going down.

Sawyer was on his feet in lightening speed, catching her before she managed to faceplant. "That's what you get for being mean," he chuckled, holding her close.

Claire frowned deeply as he helped her stand. "I'm still mad at you," she stated, as if it wasn't obvious. She moved to take a step and swayed again.

Sawyer smiled at her. She was lovely, even when she was pissed at him. "I'm sorry, mama," he said intimately in her ear, his hands still at her waist.

Claire shivered, closing her eyes a moment. "You're forgiven," she mumble dryly and wiggled away from him. She staggered her way back to the bathroom, bumping into another man along the way.

Sawyer watched her for a moment, then resumed his seat at the bar and waved over the bartender. "Three shots of tequila for that table," he instructed, pointing to where Shannon and Kate were giggling. "Tell them it's from an old friend." He smirked to himself and ordered another beer.

Claire managed to make it back to their table by avoiding Sawyer all together. "What's this?" she asked, frowning as she noted three shot glasses on the table.

"Seems we have an admirer," Shannon grinned, passing her a glass.

"What is this?" Claire asked, sitting beside Kate this time.

Kate took a sniff, then grinned. "Tequila."

"I'm not good with tequila," Claire replied, biting her lip. Tequila is what got her Aaron.

Shannon banged on the table with her hand. "As part of girls night," she declared loudly, "whatever is brought to our table will be drunk!" She stood, holding her glass out. "Cheers!"

Claire and Kate exchanged a look before shrugging and standing. "Cheers!" They clinked glasses and threw back the shots like professionals, receving a round of applause and a few whistles from the men.

They giggled and landed back in their seats.

"So, Claire," Shannon teased, slurring her words slightly. "Tell us about Jack."

Claire giggled. "What do you wanna know?"

"Is he good in bed?" Shannon whispered, grinning wickedly.

Claire bit her lip. "I dunno," she replied honestly. "We haven't done that..."

Shannon's mouth dropped. "Girl, I'd have banged him the first week in."

"Woohoo!" Kate exclaimed as the waitress brought them another shot.

"Cheers!" the girls exclaimed, clinking glasses and throwing back the shot, following it with their cocktails.

Claire stilled as she watched Sawyer move from his seat at the bar.

"Good evening, ladies," Sawyer greeted them.

"Sawyer!" Shannon exclaimed loudly, standing and throwing her arms around him. She giggled as he gently eased her back into her seat. "To what do we owe this honor?" she slurred, propping her legs on the empty chair beside her.

Sawyer glanced to her, then his eyes moved to Claire, holding her gaze. "I'd like to dance with," his eyes moved to Kate, "Freckles."

Shannon's mouth dropped as Kate took Sawyer's hand and he lead her to the back corner of the lounge. "No men allowed!" she yelled after them.

Claire watched them, a small twinge of jealousy hitting her. "Another tequila!" she snapped at the waitress.

Sayid watched from his seat in the corner. He knew the man was just toying with Claire. He had watched everything unfold-Claire shake him off, him send the drinks their way, and now the picking Claire's friend. It was a classic tactic used in the bar scene. Sayid dialed Jack's cell with no answer. He must still be in surgery.

Sawyer listened to Kate half-heartedly as he held her close and moved in time to the music. He was more focused on Claire and whether or not she was jealous. He couldn't really tell, but it seemed she had ordered at least two shots since he had stolen Kate from their company. "Huh?" he asked, looking down to the brunette.

"I asked why you interrupted our girls night," Kate repeated, her words slower than normal.

Sawyer pulled her closer, his lips going to her ear. "I couldn't stand not touching you in this dress."

Kate rolled her eyes and blew him off, but inside she was beaming. Maybe she and Sawyer could finally pick up on the passion that ignited in the cage. Without Ben and the others, she no longer had to hide herself from him.

"Kate!" Shannon called. "Your purse is ringing!" She burst into giggles.

"Crap," Kate exclaimed, freeing from Sawyer and flying across the lounge.

Sawyer watched in shock as she pulled her phone from her purse and answered it. She spoke about two words, then threw some bills on the table and staggered from the lounge. "What happened to Freckles?" he frowned as he joined the girls and dropped down beside Shannon.

"Family business," Claire answered before throwing back another shot.

"I think she's working for the mob," Shannon whispered, then burst into nonsensical giggles.

Sawyer stiffened, but then shook his head and glanced to his watch. It wasn't quite nine, yet the two were nearly plastered. "OK, ladies, I think that's enough."

"You dun tell me what to do!" Claire exclaimed, snatching her Screwdriver glass from his grasp and drinking the rest of it quickly. She plunked the glass down happily and started to laugh, nearly falling out of her chair.

Sawyer reached over, catching her by the arm. "Mama, really, you ought to stop."

"You need to get out of here," Shannon frowned. "Girls night out means no you!"

"Yeah, get out of here!" Claire chimed in, waving him off.

"Well, it seems I'm not wanted here," Sawyer said politely, standing and moving back to the bar. He cast another glance to them and grinned in spite of himself. It was good to see the little woman come out of her spastic nature and let her hair down and have some fun. Not to mention she made quite the adorable drunk. He really thought they had had enough to drink, but part of him also knew Claire needed this. It was probably the only time she'd ever fully relax. "Hey," he waved over the bartender. "You know the blowjob cocktail?"

The bartender grinned. "The two blondes?" he asked, nodding towards the table where Shannon and Claire were still giggling.

"Yep," Sawyer grinned, settling back on his stool and picking up his beer. "Which one does it for you?"

"The one in the black, definitely," the bartender replied as he poured Kahlua into two different glasses.

Sawyer frowned deeply. "That one's mine," he practically growled.

"Actually," another voice spoke up, "she's mine."

Sawyer made a face as Jack dropped onto a stool near him. "That's still under debate, Dr. Quinn."

"Dirty martini," Jack told the bar tender and looked over at Sawyer. "What are you doing here?"

Sawyer took a long drink of his beer, contemplating his answer. "Enjoying the view," he grinned as the bartender took the shots to the women.

Jack frowned. "I was tipped off that you were pulling this shit."

"Check it out before you call it shit," Sawyer replied, pointing to the two as the bartender explained how to take the shot.

They watched as Shannon took the shot by hand, but Claire was feeling frisky from the alcohol. She jumped up, announcing to the entire room that she was about to have a blowjob, then leaned over the glass, wrapped her lips around the rim, and took the shot easily. She giggled afterwards, wiping whipped cream from her mouth with the towel the bartender offered her.

"Try to convince me that's not hot," Sawyer smirked, taking another drink.

Jack licked his lips, watching as Claire clumsily landed in her chair and laughed as Shannon leaned over and said something. She was clearly three sheets to the wind. "It'd be hotter if she was alert and doing it."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Well, not everyone lives in the elite world of a doctor. Some of us get down and dirty sometimes." He took another drink from his beer bottle. "What are you doing here, anyway? Fresh out of lives to save?"

"I'm making sure you don't take advantage of her," Jack replied blandly, picking up his martini glass and taking a drink. He closed his eyes a moment, savoring the alcohol that rushed to his sore muscles.

Sawyer chuckled. "Cut the shit, doc. You're just makin' sure I don't deflower your woman."

"Exactly."

Sawyer grinned smugly. "Sounds like you shouldn't be with someone who can be seduced so easily." He slid his eyes over to the doctor. "Seems to me like you're not doing your job at home."

Sayid was at Jack's side immediately, pushing him back onto the barstool. "Don't do it, Jack."

Jack settled down, releasing a hard blow of air.

"Should have known it was you, Ali," Sawyer growled, motioning for another beer. "I didn't take you for a drinker."

"I'm not," Sayid replied. "I'm looking out for my friends."

"Awww," Sawyer replied dryly. "It takes both of you to save her from the big bad wolf?" His attention was distracted as Shannon and Claire stood, doubling over with laughter. They made a motion for the bartender. He joined them, obviously denying them any more drinks. Sawyer chuckled as the girls began pouting, then using their powers of seduction on the bartender. Shannon went for the jugular, grabbing the man and obviously shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Yeah, time to break this up," Jack stated as he and Sayid stood. He tossed a twenty onto the bar, then glanced at Sawyer, throwing a twenty at him as well. "That's for the shots you fed her."

Sawyer snarled and glared at the twenty, then thumped it onto the floor. "Son of a bitch," he cursed.

Jack made his way over to Claire, glaring at two men who were standing to approach her. They backed off easily. "Hey, Claire."

"Jack!" Claire shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. "What you doing here?"

Sayid was prying Shannon from the poor bartender, then apologized profusely.

Jack smiled, his hand going to her waist as she staggered. "I was thinking it's time we get you home."

"Nooooo," Claire whined. "We've having fun." She giggled again, holding him closer. "I missed you."

Jack smiled patiently. "I missed you too," he said softly, handing his card to the waitress as she brought over their tab.

Shannon started squawking about no men before Sayid lifted her into his arms easily. "I'm getting her a cab and making sure she gets home OK."

Jack nodded. "Hey, tell Brandy I'm taking Claire to my place tonight." He pulled out his wallet and passed Sayid a hundred dollar bill. "Ask Brandy to stay the night with Aaron. Tell her I'll have Claire back first thing in the morning."

Claire swooned, closing her eyes. "You take such good care of me," she mused, tightening her arms around his neck.

Jack shook his head and turned, scowling at Sawyer. He could murder the man with his bare hands for helping get Claire in this condition. "If you can't handle her, I will," Sawyer called with a grin.

Claire straightened and frowned in Sawyer's direction. "I'm still mad at you for kissing me!" She paused, quirking her head. "Though it was a good kiss." She sighed dramatically.

Jack's back stiffened and he turned slowly, glaring at Sawyer. "You kissed her?" he asked, his voice hard.

Claire gasped. "Didn't mean to tell!" she exclaimed.

"I'll do it again the next time I get a chance," Sawyer gloated.

"Ass," Claire deadpanned, sliding her hands over Jack's shoulders and down his arms. "Let's go back to your place," she whispered, pressing closer to him.

Jack rubbed his temple. "I'll deal with you later," he said in a sinister voice to Sawyer, then scooped Claire up. She squealed and grabbed for her purse.

Sawyer watched as Jack whisked Claire away while she was shrieking something about not dropping her. He squeezed the bottle so hard that he nearly broke it right there. Claire was actually in a state of mind to listen to him. Sure, she was drunk as hell, but the alcohol seemed to ease her anger towards him. He rubbed his temple before pulling out his wallet. He paid his tab and tipped the bartender before standing and pulling on his jacket. Sawyer squinted as a woman with long black hair caught his attention.

No.

It couldn't be.

His mouth went dry as she turned and left the lounge. Sawyer hurried after her, banging into at least two people along the way, not that he noticed. Once on the street, he looked frantically both ways. It couldn't be...it wasn't her.

But if it was...he was in deep shit.

An hour later, Jack had managed to get the plastered Claire safely into her bed in the guest bedroom.

The ride home had been quite the adventure. Getting Claire situated in the car had taken nearly ten minutes. She kept insisting she was fine and could drive herself. Changing her clothes had taken most of the time. Claire was useless, and Jack was trying as hard as he could to not use the situation to cop a cheap look or feel. He'd managed to finally talk her through changing into a pair of his boxers and a tshirt, he just had to help her pull her head out of the arm hole. Walking was not an option, so he simply took her to bed, then settled in beside her in case she felt sick.

The alcohol was slowing seeping into her. She was no longer loud and flirty, just quiet and thoughtful.

"Jack?" Claire mused quietly.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Claire sighed. "Doyoureallylikeme?"

It took Jack a moment to decipher through her run together words. "Of course I like you, Claire." He bit his lip. She was obviously loose lipped now, and he was quite certain he could get any bit of information from her that he needed to know. "You think I don't?"

Claire ran her hand over the sheet absently. "I don't get why you do."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

Claire sighed again. "We different."

Jack pursed his lips. "Opposites attract, isn't that how the saying goes?"

"No," Claire said quietly. "We're too different." She stretched a little. "You'retoogoodforme."

Jack's eyes went wide. "Claire, that's nonsense." She just hummed to herself. He didn't let her words take root-she was drunk. She had no idea what she was saying. He tightened his arms around her and drew her closer to him.

Claire turned in his arms, facing him. "You'll see...one day you'll see." She placed a sloppy kiss to his jaw, then snuggled into him, putting her face to his chest. She closed her eyes.

Jack held onto her, listening for her breathing to pick up a rhythm. He rubbed slow circles onto her back, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "You'll see, Claire," he said quietly. "One day, you'll see that I can't live without you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Claire awoke slowly, squinting as sunlight streamed into the window. She groaned and turned on her stomach, burying her face into the pillow.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

Claire jarred, sitting up now, grabbing her head and groaning. "Ow."

"Yeah, I thought you might say that." Jack handed her four Advil and a glass of water. "Here, take these."

Claire managed to swallow the pills, then fell back on the bed. "Oh. My. _God_." She groaned, grasping her head again. "Where-where am I? Where's Aaron?" She sat up quickly, panicking, then lay down again, pulling the pillow over her face. "Ooooohhhhh."

Jack smiled and stood, going to the window and closing the blinds. "You're home with me," he answered her first question as he moved to the bed. "And Aaron is home with Brandy. I had her stay the night. Her dad was out of town, so she was fine with it. Sayid stayed with them too." He eased her into a sitting position and slid behind her, taking her head in his hands and starting to rub her temples gently.

Claire sighed and relaxed against him. "What _happened_ last night?"

Jack pursed his lips. The subject was still sore with him. If Sayid hadn't been there...if he hadn't shown up in time...Sawyer might have taken full advantage of Claire's drunken state. "You girls just had a little too much fun," he finally gritted out.

Claire groaned when his hands went to her shoulders for a minute, then back to her head gently. "I don't...gah, I don't really remember anything."

"It'll come back to you," Jack assured her. He couldn't wait to soberly talk to her about what she'd said. He certainly had to clear things up. He couldn't believe she honestly thought she wasn't good enough for him.

Claire smiled when he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the base of her neck. "Did you bring me home?" Her eyes widened at the faus pax. He was going to freak that she'd just referred to his place as home.

Jack smiled softly. "I did," he replied casually, rubbing his fingers against her temples. His smile widened when she groaned softly and closed her eyes. "Though you didn't make it very easy," he teased.

Claire squealed and covered her face with her hands. "Jack, I'm _so_ sorry," she groaned. "I just...wow...I don't even remember anything..." She kept her eyes closed and tried to pluck memories from the darkness. But for now, she didn't recall anything. "What time is it?" she asked quietly after enjoying his touch for a few moments.

Jack glanced to his watch. "Almost eleven," he answered, sliding his fingers down to her neck. He paused for a moment. "Don't feel bad about last night...things have been hard lately, and you just needed some down time."

"You're amazing."

Jack pulled her up against his chest, his arms going around her waist, holding her close. "What do you mean?" he murmured, placing stray kisses to her neck.

Claire smiled, leaning towards him, biting her lip, trying to stay focused. "I go out, drink, do...God knows what, and you're just...ok with it?" Thomas hated when she went out. Despised it. Always accused her of trying to pick up another guy.

"We all need that time to relax," Jack reasoned. "Or we'll go crazy."

Claire bit her lip. There it was. She felt herself fall for him a fraction more. It seemed she could do no wrong in his book. She smoothed her hands over his, skimming her fingers up and down his. "Hey," she said randomly, turning slightly and looking at him. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital today?"

Jack nodded slightly. "I was, but I told them something more important came up."

Claire jarred, clearly stunned. "You-you can do that?" she asked quietly. "You can just..tell them something came up?"

Jack ducked his head. "_I _can," he stressed. "Not everyone can."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "So, you're special or something?"

Jack looked off for a moment, then pulled her closer to him. "Sort of...I get certain allowances because I've been invested in the hospital for so long, much like Dad was." He had never cashed in those allowances, so he had no problem letting the director know that.

Claire shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip. She should just leave. She should get up now and go, go far, far away from him. He could find some floozy who wanted his money, wouldn't give a damn about him, and no one would get hurt. She was setting herself up for a heartbreak. She'd never have a real relationship with Jack. She couldn't expect him to end his life for her.

Jack frowned as Claire wiggled from him, stumbling away from the bed and murmuring about needing to get home to Aaron. He watched her look around aimlessly, looking everywhere but at him. "We need to talk." He cleared his throat. "About what you said last night."

Claire's spine straightened and she turned slowly, looking at him. Heaven only knows what she said. Her mates from home loved when she got drunk cause she was so easy to weasle information from. "What did I say?"

Jack moved to the edge of the bed, settling his feet on the floor, his hands going to his thighs. "You asked me why I liked you...claimed we were too different..."

A small gasp caught in Claire's throat. Her eyes started to widen, but she forced herself to calm down. She couldn't let Jack into her thoughts. He'd do his best to assure her, and that would only make her want him more. She shrugged absently. "I was drunk," she said as lightly as she could muster. She even rolled her eyes to act as if it were the most absurd thing she'd ever heard.

Jack wasn't buying it. Not even a little. "I see you, Claire," he said softly. No accusations, no anger, just a simple statement. "I see the way you...the way you look at things, take them in...you act like it's something you could never be a part of." He watched as she looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I heard what Sawyer planted in your mind," Jack continued. "I also know the impact he has on your life..."

"He doesn't have an impact on my life," Claire replied a bit sharply.

Jack pursed his lips together. "Of course he does. He was the only one there for you most of the time." He closed his eyes briefly, wishing he could go back in time and pay more attention to her. "Claire, you've got to give me a chance." He crossed the distance between them. "Don't just...write me off without giving me a chance, OK?"

Claire bit her lip. "I can't expect you to just..." She stopped herself, then quirked her head up at him. "Only a selfish person would ask you to stop saving people."

"Hundreds of people can do what I do," Jack replied, gathering her in his arms and rubbing her back.

Claire hesitated a moment, then put her hands to his waist. "I didn't want to do this," she murmured against his chest. "I didn't want to address this..."

Jack smiled softly and kissed the top of your head. "It has to be addressed if we're going to have a life together."

Claire felt her heart move to her throat. "It would be so much simplier if we were still on the bloody island."

Jack chuckled. "I'm glad we're not," he teased, taking her hand and guiding her from the room. "I'm tired of boar and pineapple." He easily diffused the situation, leading her to the kitchen and starting to prepare brunch. She sat at the bar and watched him as they slipped into easy conversation.

It seemed things would work out just fine.

Sawyer tried to call Claire for the fifth time. He growled and threw the phone across the hotel room as her voicemail picked up. He snatched up a cigarette and stormed onto the balcony, taking a long, hard drag. His eyes roamed the beach, spotting a yoga class to the right. He grinned to himself as thin, tan beauties manipulated their bodies in ways clearly meant for a bedroom. He tilted his head, grinning at certain angles he remembered fondly from his prime.

Before Claire ruined him.

Sawyer frowned deeply, his mind roaming to the petite blonde. Claire was _not_ his type of woman. At least...she didn't used to be. He'd have broken both legs running away from her had he met her even two years ago. The kid aside, she was clingy, needy, and expected a lot from her men. God, she wanted _marriage _for crying out loud! She actively wanted it! Who in their right mind wanted to settle down with one person? Just one? There were millions out there, and each one had the potential to make you happy. Hell, alcohol improved those chances.

She had gotten to him though, and the hell of it was that she hadn't even tried! She was just...herself. She didn't come onto him or anything. Actually, he'd rarely even caught her staring at him.

Maybe that was it. Maybe this obsession with Claire was just that she didn't throw herself at him like everyone else. Maybe it just caused those primal instincts to kick in, and he just wanted to hunt something rather than pick from a slew of easy prey.

No, that wasn't it, and he knew it.

It was something more about her.

Not that it mattered now. She was obviously completely focused on the doc.

Sawyer ground out his cigarette butt and snatched another one from the pack. He cupped his hands to light it when a dark-haired woman caught his eye on the beach. She was obviously checking him out. He gave her a grin in return until he watched her shimmy out of her yoga pants and top to reveal a bright red bikini.

Panic consumed him and he staggered back into the hotel room. Within seconds, every item he owned was stuffed into his suitcases and he was racing for the front desk. If he could just get moving, he could dodge them. "Come on, come on," Sawyer growled, banging on the hotel bell as he checked over his shoulder repeatedly.

"Can I help you, sir?" the clerk asked as he appeared from a side closet.

"Yeah, I gotta check out," Sawyer choked out, reaching into his back pocket and snatching out his wallet. "Room five twelve, thanks." He tossed a few hundreds, along with the room key, onto the counter-top and hurried from the lobby. He vaguely registered the clerk yelling after him, but it wasn't important. He had to get the hell out of there.

Sawyer raced into traffic as he pulled his cell out, dialing a familiar number. He kept his eyes glued to the rearview mirror. "Colin? Hey, it's Sawyer!"

"It's about time you called," Colin replied, reaching into his desk drawer and retrieving an envelope. "You interested in that new contact I've got?"

"No," Sawyer snapped, speeding through a red light. "I need some help."

Colin straightened in his chair. "Anything."

Sawyer glanced to his right as a car pulled onto the highway. "I saw Rose."

"Oh shit," Colin breathed, dropping back in his chair. "Was Mike with her?"

"No," Sawyer replied, turning towards the airport. "At least not yet...I swear, Colin, he's going..."

"To kill you," Colin finished, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, here's what you do. Get a flight to New York, and I'll have something figured out by the time you get here."

"New York?" Sawyer questioned. "You're in New York now?"

Colin smirked. "What's our motto?"

"Keep moving," Sawyer answered instictively. "Thanks, man, I'll see ya soon." He ended the call and dialed Claire's number. After leaving a message, Sawyer deserted the car, leaving everything inside except his wallet. Two hours later he was leaving LA behind.

Shannon woke up slowly, blinking her eyes several times, adjusting to the darkness. She moved to sit on the side of the bed and was sprinting towards the bathroom within seconds. She groaned as she felt someone pull her hair back. She prayed it was Brandy, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew who it was. "Oh God," she groaned, propping her forehead against the toilet seat as she wiped at the sweat on her cheek.

"Ssshhh," Sayid soothed, putting a cool cloth to the back of her neck.

"No," Shannon moaned, closing her eyes, wishing he'd disappear. "How embarassing!" She sank to the floor and put her cheek against the cool tile of the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Sayid asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Shannon groaned. "I wish you hadn't seen that."

Sayid smiled softly. "I have seen worse than that, Shannon. Are you able to stand?"

"Yeah, I think so," Shannon replied quietly as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She shifted to her knees and stood slowly, wobbling a little. Sayid was at her side, his hand to her waist steadying her. She grasped her head as pain shot through it, nearly causing her to double over. "Gah, how much did I _drink_?"

"Let's get you back to bed, and I'll get you something for your headache," Sayid soothed, guiding her back towards her room. Once she was settled, he went downstairs and gathered her crackers and water along with a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks," Shannon replied softly as she took the crackers, taking a drink of water first. The crackers felt like sawdust in her mouth, but she forced them down and popped a couple of Advil. "Where's Claire?" she groaned as she lay back against the pillows.

"She is with Jack," Sayid replied, resuming his seat across from the bed. "Brandy is watching Aaron."

Shannon nodded, closing her eyes. "And Sawyer didn't..."

"No," Sayid interrupted. "We have not heard from him."

Shannon nodded and forced her eyes open, looking over to him. "Sayid," she said quietly.

"Yes, Shannon?"

"Thank you...for helping me...you know?" She stuttered and bit her lip.

Sayid smiled knowingly and returned to his book.

Later that night around midnight, Claire wiggled into a tshirt and literally dropped into bed. It had been a long, slow day, and she certainly wasn't on her A game due to the escapades of the night before. She'd had to pop another does of Ibuprofen a few hours ago because the headache was trying to come back. She hadn't gotten sick, thank goodness, but that was an age-old trick of hers. She never ate if she was going to be drinking. If you didn't eat anything, nothing could come back up if you drank too much.

Jack had gotten called to the hospital a little after one, so he took her home, promised it was an emergency, and that it wouldn't happen again.

Aaron had taken up most of her day. He had finally gotten the knack of crawling, so he kept her on the run. After his night bath and bottle, he had fallen asleep easily.

Claire pulled her hair up into a bun and reached for the book on her nightstand. _The Shining_. Her fingers roamed the cover, her mind flooding back to how she had obtained the book. Well, the second time she had obtained it, considering she sent Shannon out of the tent with the book in hand. It was crazy how things had changed so much. She sighed a frustrated sigh and tossed the book onto the nightstand, knocking something into the floor. She groaned and leaned over the bed, grasping her phone. Damn. She hadn't even turned it on since Jack brought her home. She hoped he hadn't text her or something.

Claire chewed on her lip as her phone lit up. She waited, then texts and voicemails beeped in. She had a text from Juliet, one from Jack, an apology from Kate, and a voicemail from Sawyer. Her finger lingered over the red button, her mind debating if she should even listen to what he had to say. He was probably just bitching her out anyway for daring to have a life and turn her phone off so that he couldn't bug her. She really should just delete the thing... She tapped the button, then frowned. The voice mail was quite long. Not your standard 'Pick up the damn phone!' message.

A heavy feeling landed in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Claire put the phone to hear ear after punching the button. She frowned-he cut out at first, then she heard squealing tires, like he was driving or something.

_Claire,_

_Look, I really wanted to talk to you, but I guess you're out with Doctor Wonderful._ He mumbled something under his breath, probably a curse. _Something's happened...something... I can't tell you...I won't tell you...just... Damn_ Static for a few seconds, like he was moving the phone or something. _Claire, I've had an emergency come up, and I have to leave. It's Saturday...damn, I think it's still Saturday... I'm goin' out of town for a while. I'm not even sure when I'll be back, sweetheart. Just...don't try to call me or anything. I'll call you. I love you_

The line went dead.

Claire sat there staring at the phone. Her mind wasn't making the connection... He was leaving? But why? And he sounded...strange. He didn't sound like himself. Not like himself at all. He sounded winded, distracted, just...weird. Her fingers shook as she pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

_The number you've reached is not a working number. Please check the number and try again._

Claire tried his cell four more times and got the same message. Had he...changed his cell phone number? Was he in an area of bad service? She clutched the phone to her chest and turned on her side, curling into a ball. She really wished Locke was alive now. He was the only one who could help her in times like this.

Locke.

The thought of his name brought tears to her eyes. He was gone. Sawyer was gone. What was going on?

Two days later Sawyer climbed into a cab outside the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International airport. He gave the driver the address Colin had given him and sunk into the seats. He was tired. Beyond tired. That damn Colin had him bouncing over airports all over the world. Once landing in New York, he was flown to China, then Paris, Florida, and now finally Atlanta. He knew why his old partner had done it that way-keep moving. Always keep moving. They wouldn't know where to find him. At least not yet.

An hour later the driver pulled in front of a run down building. Sawyer glanced out the window. "You sure this is the right place, comrad?"

The driver checked the card again, then nodded.

Sawyer threw him a few fifties, spat a thanks, and climbed from the cab. He noticed a door to the right, cast a glance over his shoulder, and went inside. He sighed with relief as he saw Colin at a desk in the corner. "Damn, man, you couldn't do better than this?"

"You're lucky I'm even sticking my neck out for your ass," Colin smirked, standing and extending his hand, then clapping Sawyer on the back instead. "Glad to see you back."

Sawyer gritted his teeth and nodded-he wasn't glad to be back. He knew Colin would want him to run the same shit as before, but he wasn't that person anymore. "Yeah," he finally got out.

"Did you ditch your cell?" Colin asked as he returned to the computer and started pecking away. "I've been checking the flight records, and so far no one is following you."

Sawyer sighed with relief and dropped into the recliner in the corner. "The phone is gone, I've closed my credit cards and bank account."

"Good," Colin nodded as he looked over the computer screen again. "Are you sure it was Rose, man?"

"Positive," Sawyer replied and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"You think she's trying to get you back?" Colin questioned. "I mean, she had it bad for you."

Sawyer shook his head. "No way. This isn't about Rose, and you know it. It's Mike, and he wants me dead."

Colin made a face. "You _did_ get twenty mil from him."

Sawyer frowned. "I thought he was just another rich bastard. I had no idea he was part of the mob!"

"Easy there," Colin snapped. "We're gonna keep you away from him, alright? Just relax!"

Sawyer let his head drop back on the chair. It was easy for Colin to be so calm-he didn't have the damn mob after _him_. If he had only known Rose was married to a mob guy...damn he'd have left her alone. The temptation of all that money was too much to resist. Plus, she was fine as hell. He should have seen the signs-a woman who was clearly pampered, had the finest posessions, and had her own security team. Damn, was he an idiot?

Nah, just a man who enjoyed a challenge.

But now, that challenge was going to bite him in the ass.

"Sawyer?!" Colin snapped. "You hear me?"

"What?!" Sawyer roared back.

"You don't have anyone important, do you?" Colin repeated, closing down the computer. "Cause you know once Mike can't find you, he'll go for someone close to you."

Sawyer froze. "Oh shit."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

On Friday of the following week, Claire was at the women's clinic with her eyes practically glued to the clock. She couldn't _wait_ to get home. It had been a week from hell. The women seemed to be much bitchier this week, she and Shannon had a spat over the light bill, and Jack had been called in more than ever it seemed.

Not to mention that Sawyer was completely MIA.

She tried not to focus on that fact. She tried to stop herself from checking her phone every few seconds...her email every few minutes...her new facebook every few hours. She found herself jumping every time her phone dinged. She was afraid for him; he left in such a bizarre way.

Her new life with Jack was starting off just as rocky as she believed it would. Jack was wonderful, caring, everything she could ask for. His job on the other hand made such high demands of him. It seemed every time they were alone and able to spend time together, his phone rang and he was called away to a new emergency. Just like today for example-they were supposed to have lunch, but there was a wreck with an emergency surgery. Jack called and apologized profusely, claiming he'd make it up to her.

Claire felt guilty. She hadn't told Jack about the morbid message from Sawyer, yet...she couldn't get it out of her mind. She constantly thought of him and wondered if he was OK. If he was even alive... It scared her to think that way, but something was wrong. And this wasn't like Sawyer to have no contact with her what-so-ever. He'd at least text or email, even if he didn't call her. Now though, there was nothing.

Claire jarred from her thoughts as a woman who appeared to be in her early forties appeared at the desk. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked, forcing herself to be friendly and shoving her own personal dramas out of mind.

The woman bit her lip. "I hope so...I'm new to the area, and I need to start up...well, _those_ visits..."

Claire smiled softly. "Yes, of course." She reached into the desk drawer and pulled out an already prepared clipboard. "Here," she said, handing the woman the clipboard and a pen. "Just fill out all of that so that we can get your file started." She opened an appointment book. "The doctor is booked today, but I can schedule you for an apointment next week, if you'd like?"

"That'd be great," the woman replied.

Claire shifted uncomfortably-the woman looked at her as if she knew her from somewhere before. Claire carefully wrote in the date on an appointment card, then handed it to the woman. "If you need any help with those, just let me know." Once the woman was seated, Claire studied her for a moment. She came from money, obviously-the nice clothes, flawless skin, and perfectly manicured nails proved that. Claire never recalled having met anyone with long dark hair before, especially not someone at least fifteen years older than her.

Claire shrugged and stood-she was paranoid. The incident with Sawyer had her ridiculously suspicious. She wandered around the office space, stretching her arms over head to wake herself up. She wasn't really sleeping very good lately. Stress, maybe. She turned and jumped when the dark haired woman was at the window again. "That was quick," she remarked.

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Then pen ran out of ink..."

Claire nodded knowingly. "We have some more..." she started and motioned to the cup on the ledge outside the sliding glass window. The usually full cup was now empty. "That's strange...I could swear..." She shook her head and stuffed her hands into the pockets of the scrub top. "Here, you can use mine." The woman thanked her and returned to the couch across the room. "Hey, Jenn, will you watch the front for a minute while I get some coffee?"

"Sure, no problem," the nurse smiled as she settled into the desk chair and started flipping through next weeks appointments.

Claire went down the hall to the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee, gulping it down black. She made a face before pouring another cup, this time taking the time to add her creamers and sugars. She definitely needed the caffiene boost. Once satisfied, she headed back up the hall to the desk, noting the empty waiting room. "Hey, where did that woman go?"

Jennifer glanced up from the magazine she was now reading. "I dunno...she was here a minute ago."

Rose hurried from the women's clinic and got into the car that was waiting for her.

"Did you get it?" Mike asked as he left the parking lot quietly.

"Of course," Rose replied, easing the ziplock back from her purse. She dropped it on the seat between them. "That might not even be her, Mike."

"It might not be," Mike agreed, "but she's the only other blonde from the flight. We have to make sure it's Claire."

Rose nodded as she looked over to her husband. "And you still haven't found him?"

Mike shook his head as he gripped the steering while. "No. He dodged us somewhere in the flight routes he took."

Rose hid the smile that threatened to form on her lips. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

Mike glared at her now. "I'll do whatever it takes to get my twenty million back."

Rose rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Always the money-it was always about the money with him. That's what sent her straight into James' arms. Her husband didn't care for her, that was apparent. He was focused more on his business, his mob, and his girls. Maybe not even in that order. Rose snorted to herself. She didn't even think he _cared_ that she cheated; he only cared that he lost twenty million dollars because of it. She brushed a stray tear from her cheek. She thought James had been different. That he actually cared about her. He was just a carbon copy of her husband. Money, that's all that mattered to anyone. She climbed from the car quickly as it stopped in front of their hotel. "I don't think it's her," she stated after Mike placed the obligatory kiss to her lips. "She's too...sweet."

Mike glanced to the pen in the ziplock bag. "We'll run the prints and see what happens."

Hours later Claire finally reached her home. She and Shannon had made up via text and were now planning on having a girls night with pizza, drinks, and tons of chocolate with a good chick flick thrown in for the hell of it. She stuffed the cans of Sprite in the refrigerator and put the pizzas in the refrigerator to thaw. "Hey Brandy, you want to join us for girls night?" she called as she moved through the kitchen towards the living room.

Brandy glanced up from her iPad. "Sure, sounds fun," she replied, glancing to Aaron in the playpen. He was happily gnawing on a teething ring. "Hey, that came in for you today," she motioned to an over-night envelope.

Claire picked up the envelope off the table and turned it over in her hands. There was no return address, and the postmark was from New York. She didn't recognize the block-style letters. Curiously, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper and one plane ticket to Atlanta. Claire frowned deeply-she had never been in the south. Wasn't Atlanta the home of _Gone With the Wind _or something? She opened the neatly folded sheet of paper. It only contained three words.

_Mama, come alone_.

A gasp caught in her throat as the paper fluttered to the ground. Mama...it was Sawyer. Sawyer was contacting her. But how could this be sent from New York with a plane ticket to Atlanta? Weren't those two places thousands of miles apart?

He didn't sign his name either. Something was wrong. Definitely, definitely wrong.

Claire hesitated for a few seconds, then snatched up the plane ticket. Her eyes roamed the info, then glanced to her watch. The plane left in three hours.

Claire bolted to her room, running on pure adrenaline. She retrieved her suitcase from her closet and started stuffing items into it, clothes, books, toiletries, even her emergency fund of cash. Whatever was going on, it was obvious that Sawyer needed her, and needed her help.

Brandy looked up as Claire hurried down the stairs, dragging a suitcase behind her. "What's going on?" she asked.

Claire paused in front of the girl. "I've been called on an emergency. Don't ask me any questions," she instructed as she plucked her child from the girl's arms. She cuddled him close, lavished him with kisses, and begged him to forgive her. She wasn't even sure how long she was going to be gone. She was sure that Sawyer needed her help, and it was obviously dangerous, because he didn't want her bringing Aaron. She could only respect him for that.

Brandy gaped as Claire deposited Aaron into her arms, passed her a few hundred dollar bills, and asked her to stay with him until she returned. Everything the young mother said finally sunk in as Brandy watched her walk out the door. "Claire, wait!" she called, running after her. "What about Jack?!"

Claire paused, turning to look back. "I'll handle him when I get back...if he's even out of surgery by then."

Brandy stood stunned as she watched Claire climb into her car and wheel out of the parking lot. She didn't know who to call first-Shannon or Jack. Either way, she was positive that Claire had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Sawyer calmly sat on the couch near the gate. Well, as calmly as he could manage. His nerves were on fire. What if Claire had refused his offer? Could she be _so_ angry with him that she refused to see him? What if she didn't know it was him? What if she thought it was a joke? What if she was spending the day with Jack and hadn't even been home to receive her mail?

He shifted uncomfortably, checking his new pay-as-you-go cell. She should be coming through the gate any minute now. Colin was waiting in the parking lot in the unmarked car. If Mike was following her, he'd think she was going to lay over a few hours, then head to Atlanta. He'd never guess that Sawyer had already moved to Memphis.

At least, that's what Sawyer prayed he would think.

It was probably a stupid move, flying her here, but he had to see her. He had to explain to her why he had suddenly left. One minute he was telling her that he was in this, and the next minute he was gone? There was no way in hell she'd believe he truly cared for her. That's why he _had_ to explain things to her.

He had to come clean with her.

About everything.

His past, his cons, everything.

Sawyer shook the thoughts from his mind as the door to the gate opened and people started flooding through the gates.

Claire rifled through her carry on as she walked through the gate. Damn him, she had to lay over two hours before getting to Atlanta. Two hours stuck wandering a terminal. Well, maybe she could find Aaron a toy or something. Her fingers finally wrapped around her wallet as she checked the signs for directions to a restaurant. She took a right and started towards a pizza stop when a hand rested on her waist, causing her to gasp. Her instincts kicked in, and she jammed her elbow into the attacker's ribs.

Sawyer was too quick for her this time, managing to catch her elbow. "It's me."

"Geez, are you trying to scare the shit out of me?!" Claire exclaimed, taking a breath. "What are you even _doing_ here?!"

"Keep going," Sawyer said quietly in her ear. "You're not going to Atlanta. We have a car here."

"My suitcase," Claire frowned, turning towards the gate. "I've got to tell them to get it off the plane..."

"Forget the suitcase."

Claire snatched her arm from his grasp. "What's going on?!"

Sawyer ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Now isn't the time. We've got to get out of here." He made a move to take her hand, but the little spitfire was too quick for him.

Claire gawked at him. "You're in some kind of trouble, aren't you?"

"Later," Sawyer replied, grasping a hold of her and guiding her through the airport as he kept checking over his shoulder for anyone pursuing them. "Turn your phone off."

"I'm not turning-"

"**Now**."

Claire stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him. "You're going to tell me what's going on. Right now!"

Sawyer shushed her quickly, pulling her against his side, acting as if they were an intimate couple, but making her walk again. "I will, we just have to get out of here first. Please, Claire. Just trust me. Please."

Claire sighed heavily. "I'm not turning my phone off," she finally stated quietly. "I have a son...I have to be aware if something goes wrong with him."

Sawyer said nothing, but simply nodded. He couldn't expect her to be cut off from her child. He had already made her leave him. "This way," he directed as they left the airport. Minutes later he opened the door to a black SUV.

Claire crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not getting in until you tell me what's going on."

Sawyer growled her name. "I. Don't. Have. Time," he got out through gritted teeth.

Claire's eyes narrowed, then she spun on her heels and started walking back towards the airport. She screamed and fought when Sawyer caught her and pulled her against him. His hand clamped over her mouth and he pulled her flush against his hard body. "I told you to trust me," he whispered in her ear, lingering for a moment to enjoy the closeness of having her. "I swear to God, I'm going to tell you everything, alright?"

Claire struggled, but it was a losing battle. He pulled her towards the SUV, releasing her mouth. She kept quiet, but planted her feet against the little step. "Who's after you?" she whispered, turning and looking at him.

Sawyer dropped his gaze. "The mob," he mumbled. Her body went limp and he easily assisted her into the SUV, then climbed in himself.

"Were you tailed?" Colin asked as he pulled from the parking slot.

"No," Sawyer answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Claire sat there stunned. Frozen in fear was more the correct term. The mob. The freaking mob was after Sawyer. The mob...the gangsters...after Sawyer. _After_ Sawyer. She turned wide, fearful eyes to him. "What did you do?"

A heavy silence filled the vehicle.

Colin cleared his throat after the seconds ticked on. "You have to tell her."

Claire looked to the driver. "Tell me what?"

"Not yet," Sawyer got out through gritted teeth. "Wait until we get back to the house."

He wasn't ready to lose her yet.

After showering in the locker room, Jack changed into black slacks and a white dress shirt. He owed Claire big time. He hadn't seen her several days now because of work. She hadn't said anything, but he knew she was pulling away. He had tried to call her after surgery, but she hadn't answered. It was obvious she was upset with him. A woman let you blow her phone up when she was pissed at you.

It was OK though. He had a plan.

After picking up the sushi and the bottle of her favorite perfume, Jack was headed to her house feeling somewhat positive. He looked forward to seeing her again.

All of that was shattered an hour later.

An hour later Jack sat staring straight ahead, his elbows on his knees and his fingers twined beneath his chin. He had long passed the number five.

"Jack, say something," Shannon whispered quietly, glancing to Sayid frantically.

Jack sat in silence. He was up to number three-hundred-eighty in his head.

Sayid cleared his throat minutes later. "We will make sure she is safe, Jack."

"We don't even know where she is," Brandy hissed as she rocked Aaron in her arms. "We don't know who she's with, nothing!"

"She's with him," Jack spoke, his tone hard.

"We don't know that," Shannon said gently, putting her hand to his knee. "Sayid is having the flight records searched now."

Jack nodded once, turning dark eyes to Sayid. "If he hurts her..."

"I know," Sayid replied quietly.

Shannon chewed the inside of her cheek. "There's no guarantee she's with Sawyer, Jack." She glanced to Brandy. "She hasn't even talked to him in a while."

"Call him."

Shannon's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Jack turned and looked at her. "Call him."

Shannon bit her lip unsurely, then stood and went to the couch, retrieving her cell. She hesitated before pulling up her contacts and punching the send button. Seconds later she frowned and ended the call.

"What is it?" Sayid asked, moving to her side.

Shannon shook her head, held up a finger, and tried the call again. "It says it's not a working number..."

Sayid slipped the phone from her hand, pulled out his own phone, and entered the number into his phone, then pressed send. "The number has been disconnected."

Jack's spine straightened. "What?"

"Maybe that's why she's been acting so strange lately," Brandy mused aloud.

Jack's gaze snatched to her. "What do you mean, Brandy?"

Brandy bit her lip, then continued. "Claire...she's just been different lately. Stressed...snappy...just irritable... I mean, nothing major, but if you know her, you've noticed."

Shannon nodded. "Just like this morning with the light bill...it was her turn to pay it, but she acted like it wasn't. She got so pissed when I kept telling her it was her turn..."

Brandy gasped. "And last week! She snapped when I asked her what time to come over Monday morning."

Sayid frowned. "She could have problems at work."

"Not with Sawyer's phone being disconnected," Jack mused. "But _why_ is his phone disconnected?"

Brandy gasped and dumped Aaron in Shannon's arms, then hurried to the coffee table, reaching under it and pulling out a sheet of paper. The sheet of paper that had fluttered from the overnight envelope hours before. "Claire read this, then left."

Jack took the paper, his eyes skimmed it, then he passed it to Sayid.

Sayid read it, a heavy feeling hitting his stomach. "This is not good," he spoke quietly.

Jack stood and began pacing now. "Call the airlines," he instructed. "I don't have a good feeling about this. There's too many unknowns...we need to know where Claire was headed. We have to find her."

Brandy chewed her lip, wondering if she should confess the information. "Atlanta," she blurted out.

Three pairs of eyes turned and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Jack finally spoke.

Brandy nodded. "There...there was an airline ticket...Claire dropped it when she read the note...I saw that it was for Atlanta..."

Within minutes Sayid was on the phone with the airline seeing what time the flight landed and making sure nothing had happened along the way.

Brandy felt terrible for ratting Claire out, but something was definitely wrong. "Do you think she'll be OK?" she whispered to Shannon.

"I hope so," Shannon whispered back. "I really hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

**This will probably be the last chapter of Wanted I post. I'm not getting any reviews, so I'm assuming either people aren't reading it, or they aren't liking it. :(**

**I happen to like this chapter, particularly the imagery of the drama between Sawyer & Claire.**

**Enjoy**

**~Serendipity**

Chapter Thirteen

Time ticked by slowly. Sawyer shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Claire hadn't breathed since he unleashed his whole torrid past on her. The cons, the women, the money...the mob. He even told her about his namesake. He had laid everything on the table, and now the woman looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Say something, mama...you've _got_ to say something," Sawyer pleaded.

Claire opened her mouth, but jarred when her phone rang. She looked down. It was Jack. Her fingers shook as she pressed the green button. "Hello? Hey, Jack...yes, I'm fine...really, I'm fine..." Her voice was shaking and she knew it. She was working as hard as she could to keep it light, upbeat. "It was just a spur of the moment thing...my friend needed me...I know, I'm sorry. I'll be home soon, I promise...Memphis..."

Sawyer reached over and took the phone, ending the call. "_Claire_," he said desperately. "Say something...please...I'm going crazy here..."

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "They are worried about me!"

"They'll be fine," Sawyer replied evenly. "I'm here. I'm the one here now...I need to know something."

Claire hesitated, then swallowed hard, her throat on fire. "I...I..." She felt so many emotions, it was hard to just pinpoint it down to one. She felt angry, betrayed, hurt, and like her heart had been ripped out all at once. Boy, could she pick them or what. Hell, if she wasn't picking a man who ran from responsibility, she was picking a workaholic, or a conman. She couldn't even really form a thought. It was so much information to digest. She put her head between her knees and took a few deep breaths.

"Claire," Sawyer pleaded, reaching over and touching her head gently. "I know this is a lot to take in, but..."

"Don't touch me," Claire snapped, pulling away from him as if he had the plague.

Sawyer didn't even bother hiding his hurt. "Mama...you've got to understand..."

Claire managed to push her shaking body to her feet, knocking over the chair in the process. "Don't!" she exclaimed. "Don't...don't sit there, and use that name! Don't act like...like we're _friends_ or something!"

Sawyer sucked in his breath, feeling as if she had just stabbed him. Literally stabbed him. "That's not how it was with us..."

"Oh, really?!" Claire shouted, feeling as if she was going to be sick. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself, willing off the feeling. "How many times have you said that to a woman, _James_?"

He flinched at her words. He had longed for the day she'd address him by his real name, but now she spat it as if it were a type of cancer. "You've gotta understand..."

"Oh, I understand everything!" she shot back. "I understand perfectly! You used me, you bastard!"

Sawyer pulled that inner strength, and he strolled over to her, grasping her arms and pulling her against him. "Everything with us was real, I swear!"

Claire tried wiggling away from him, but he held her close. "Why should I believe you?!" Her mind roamed to the island, the rescue, their times in LA. "Kate...the bar...you were _just_ flirting with Kate at the bar!"

Sawyer held her upright, feeling her body start to sag. He had obviously gone about this the wrong way. It was too much for her to process at once. "I wanted to make you jealous," he confessed. "I can't stand you being with him, with Jack..."

Claire's eyes sparked as she stiffened and snatched away from him. "You...you really think you can do that after everything you've _done_?! You think you can, you can just...ugh!" The thought sickened her to the point that she couldn't even form words. He thought he could actually still voice that she shouldn't be with Jack? Honorable Jack? Jack who was probably worried to death about her now? She ran her hands through her hair. This was a mistake. She never should have come here. "I...I need to go..."

Sawyer gaped at her, then moved to the door, shutting it and leaning back against it. "We're not done here."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes, we are! What else can you _possibly_ say to me? Our whole history, our whole lives, our...our _everything_ was a lie!" She flung the words at him. "You swagger into my life, disrupt _everything_, make me fall for you, and then...then..." She felt herself starting to crumple, but managed to stop herself. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't let him see her cry. "Then..." Her voice dropped. "You tell me you're a conman and that it meant...it meant..." She squeezed her eyes shut, their whole history flashing before her eyes.

Sawyer had her in his arms in seconds. "It was real," he whispered against her hair. "I never conned you, Claire...I fell for you hook, line, and sinker..." He growled low in his throat when her phone started to ring again. He flipped it open. "She's fine, Jack," he growled into the receiver, then snapped it closed again.

Claire stiffened in his arms. She wasn't going to deal with this now. She had a son to get back to. A son that she had just dumped in the babysitter's arms to go on a wild goose chase to...have her heart broken. She had a boyfriend who loved her, who would do anything for her. A man who would take care of her, keep her safe, and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. "I have to go...Aaron needs me..." Her voice was flat. Emotionless.

Sawyer blinked several times, then his arms slowly dropped from around her. "Colin will take you back to the airport." He cleared his throat and stepped away from her.

"I'll call a taxi." Claire looked at him for a moment, then turned her back to him. She felt herself starting to shatter, and she had to get away from him. She pulled the carry on onto her shoulder and practically ran for the door. Just as she started to open it, a gasp caught in her throat as the door closed, Sawyer's hands planted against it near her head. She pressed her body to the door, pulling as far away from him as possible. She could feel the warmth of his body behind hers. "Don't," she whispered.

Sawyer lingered behind her, holding the door closed. He hesitated, trying to find the words to express how terrible he felt. How he wished he could change everything. His eyes lingered at her body, pulled so far away from him. He retrieved her phone and called her a taxi, as she asked. Leaning forward, he eased the phone into her front pocket, lingering his fingers at her hip and swallowed hard. "I wanted to be honest with you," he spoke quietly into her back. "I didn't want this to be the secret between us...I knew the risk I took in telling you, Claire. I love you...that hasn't changed. I will _always_ love you. Please...just forgive me..." He blinked several times, shifted his body away from her, and let his hands slide down the door.

Seconds later Claire burst from the house. She paced the sidewalk, waiting for the cab. She honestly thought she was going to be sick. Her head spun, her stomach rolled, and she had to keep herself from crying. She paced several more minutes and clutched her carry on against her. Finally, she sat cross-legged on the sidewalk, slipped her phone out of her pocket and called Brandy to touch in about Aaron.

Sawyer stood at the window for the longest time just watching her. She was a mess. He had completely rattled her. He watched as she talked on the phone several minutes, then stuff the phone into the bag she clutched. She wrapped her arms around herself as her shoulders started to shake. She was crying. He gripped the window, wanting to go to her and comfort her, but he knew she'd have none of that. She was too angry with him right now.

Finally, Sawyer collapsed back into the chair and ran his hands through his hair. He had done it. He had actually done it...whether she hated him or not, at least she knew the truth now. There weren't anymore secrets between them.

Colin quietly slipped into the room and sat in the chair across from him. He glanced towards the window as he heard a car pull up, a door open and shut, then the car drive away. He looked to his stricken partner. "You did the right thing, Sawyer." Silence. "Give her time, she'll come around."

"She won't come around."

Colin pursed his lips. The stupid bastard had really fallen in love with this one. "Do you think she would have gotten _that_ upset if she didn't love you too, you stupid ass."

Sawyer wished he could believe what Colin was saying, but he didn't. He'd never forget the look of betrayal in Claire's eyes. He had completely shattered her world. He had ruined her.

A few hours later Claire sat on an airplane headed back to LA. It was a four hour flight, so she had four hours to get herself together. She was cracking at the seams, and she had to compose herself before she saw her friends. You had to give it to them-they were the only ones willing to meet her at five am. After raising hell at the airline, she was able to get on a flight back to LA. She would total being gone a little over twelve hours. Not bad, considering everything that had happened.

Claire tried to focus on the dark skies outside her window, but her mind was a mess. It fled to Sawyer, then to Jack. How Jack had sounded _so_ scared for her. He was in pure panic mode when he was finally able to reach her while she was in Memphis. He claimed he had tried to call her many times, but kept getting some sort of out-of-service message on her phone. Sounded typical, but when you were scared for your loved one's life, it sent you into panic mode. He had called again right as the taxic dropped her off at the airline. She called him once she had her flight secured. He vowed to meet her at the gate in LA.

Of _course_ he did.

He wasn't a womanizing snake like other people she knew.

Claire clutched the arm rests of the seat, closing her eyes. Her minded roamed to everything Sawyer had unloaded on her. She wasn't sure she had even processed it all. He didn't just do 'odd and end jobs' as he claimed. He was obviously a professional conman. He swooped in, made women fall in love with him, then took them for all they were worth. The thought made her hang her head between her knees.

The stewardess was at her side immediately, offering her a bottle of water.

Claire agreed to pacify this woman, then pressed herself into the back of the airline seat, panting heavily. Sawyer pursued married women...took their money...and just left them high and dry. He didn't care what he left in his wake. He didn't care if he ruined their marriages, broke their hearts, nothing. The thought made her feel like she wanted to vomit. He was perfectly fine bursting into a woman's life, making her feel loved, then dropping her like a bad habit. Claire thanked the stewardess and gulped down the water, praying it would settle the sick feeling in her stomach.

It didn't.

Her mind kept roaming to Sawyer in bed after bed after bed. Caressing woman after woman after woman. Telling each one he cared for them, when there were only dollar signs in his eyes.

Claire bolted from her seat and into the bathroom, gagging over the toilet. This had just rattled her. Everything she thought she knew...everyone she thought she could trust... It was gone in an instant.

She pressed herself against the wall of the small bathroom, gulping in breaths of air, sweat popping on her forehead. Then, the tears started to roll. She slid down the wall, hugging her body close as the gasps and sobs rolled through her. She buried her head into her lap, agony raking through her small frame. God, she shouldn't even be allowed to choose a mate. She obviously couldn't do it unless it involved picking the worst man imaginable. Thomas had bailed on her. Jack was a workaholic who adored his job more than anything, and Sawyer. Well, Sawyer would get between a woman's legs if a price tag was involved. After he wooed her, of course. He'd always woo his woman.

Claire covered her face, crying harder. All the things he had done on the island, all their talks, all his aggressive displays...a con. It was all a con. A role he assumed to get the woman he wanted for the time being. He toyed with them until he was done with them, then tossed them aside and moved onto the next one. How many times had she watched him with Shannon, Kate, and then come to her? Then go right back to one of them. God, how stupid _was_ she? She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her forehead to her knees. She focused, trying to stop the tears. She didn't even know _why_ she was crying. She and Sawyer had never been close. Never. It had simply been a master plan of his. He thought that by drawing her close, he could reel her in as he had done all of the others.

Claire forced the tears to stop. It was pointless to cry over Sawyer. Completely pointless. Too many women had cried over him already. Too many lead astray, heartbroken women. Too many women who had been convinced that they meant more to him than they really did. She forced herself to stand, swaying slightly, and moved to the sink. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red, swollen, her cheeks splotchy...Jack would know something was wrong. She snorted to herself as she splashed water on her face-he already knew.

Sayid sat quietly next to Jack as the man stared ahead. He had refused to go to sleep. He just sat in the armchair and stared ahead. He was visibly upset. "Are you sure it was him?" Sayid finally asked quietly.

"Absolutely," Jack replied dryly. "He had her phone...when we got disconnected...it was him."

Sayid pursed his lips. "How did Claire sound?"

Jack ran his hand over his hair, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. "Upset, she sounded upset."

Sayid nodded. "But she didn't sound hurt?"

Jack hesitated. "Not physically..." He knew Claire. He knew her tones, and she was upset, sounded like on the verge of tears. His mind had run through hundreds of scenarios. Sawyer had obviously done something to upset her. A small part of him hoped Sawyer had crossed a line and that Claire was now through with him. Completely finished with him. Not even a chance for a friendship. It wasn't that Jack was jealous, but he knew Sawyer was no good for her. It wouldn't be long before he did something to her that was irrevocable.

Sayid nodded and let a silence set in. He wasn't going to get the doctor stirred up again. Jack had sought blood hours before when Sawyer had answered the phone and then cut him off. He had nearly worn a path in the carpet of the living room. The girls had tried to calm him, but gave up a couple of hours ago and retired to bed. Now, the doctor just looked worn out. "I will drive you," he finally spoke quietly.

Jack nodded. "Thank you." He had already phoned the hospital and immediately took a leave of abscence. He was able to direct his anger to the hospital manager and screamed and cursed that he'd quit all together if they didn't grant him the time off. Needless to say, he was given the time off. "I caused this, you know," he spoke quietly. "I've had to work a lot lately, and I haven't been able to spend much time with Claire..."

"You did not cause this," Sayid assured him. "Do not blame yourself, Jack."

Jack looked away. He knew he was to blame. Deep down, he knew it was all his fault. All of it. The whole reason Claire and Sawyer were close to begin with was because he never made time for her. Never. Sure, he had saved a pregnant woman in distress, but he never took the time to get to know her. He didn't follow up with her as he should. He looked down, feeling shame settle in on his shoulders. He had spent the whole day reviewing their history in his mind. Every time Claire had approached him on the island, he was busy with someone. Distracted. He brushed her off and dismissed her quickly. She never held it against him, but he had done her wrong.

And all that time, she had been forming a deep relationship with Sawyer. A true relationship that budded from friendship. He remembered seeing them together often, laughing at something, talking over dinner, exchanging items. Sure, it was casual contact, but it was always the two of them, that intimate setting. They rarely interacted in group gatherings. Jack had known Claire long enough to know that she thrived on those close, intimate conversations. Those talks where hands brushed warm flesh, where you leaned in close to make sure you could be heard, where you walked close together so that no one else intruded. Jack never had time to have those talks with her.

Now, it seemed history was repeating itself. Yet again, he had allowed something to come first. Something _else_ to be more important than her. He'd never have a real relationship with her until he put her first.

At five am on the dot, Claire unbuckled her seatbelt and reached into the overhead compartment, pulling out her carry on. She pulled out her compact and checked her complexion. Her eyes were still puffy, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She didn't even bother applying make-up-Jack would see right through it anyway. She pulled the carry on onto her shoulder and filed in the line of groggy passengers leaving the plane. "Excuse me," she murmured as a tall, dark man stepped out in front of her and she plowed right into him. She squeezed past him and left the plane hurriedly.

Claire spotted Jack easily. He had been pacing, something he did when he was upset. She had picked up on the trait on the island. His dark eyes landed on her immediately, a look of sadness, then relief flushing through him. She didn't want to admit it, but he looked like he'd been through hell. She cursed herself, along with Sawyer, for causing such a good man pain. She adjusted the strap onto her shoulder and moved through the crowd hurriedly.

Jack wrapped her in his arms, holding her close against him. His hands ran over her hair, her shoulders, her back, up her arms, and to her face. He instantly noted the pain in her eyes, the swollen lids, and her streaked cheeks. "Are you OK?" he breathed quietly.

Claire nodded, turning her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Jack pulled her closer, murmuring an apology as well.

Mike moved in the shadows and snapped several pictures of the couple, then retreated from the airport. He had an email to send.

Jack and Claire finally parted from one another and clasped hands, headed for the parking garage. They were both exhausted-it had been a long night.

A couple of hours later after checking in on Aaron, Claire managed to make it to her room, collapsing into bed. She sighed as Jack slid off her shoes, kicked off his own shoes, and joined her in bed. On top of the covers, of course. His arms circled around her, and he pulled her close to him. "I was so worried about you," he spoke quietly in her ear, nuzzling her neck.

"I know," Claire whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jack kissed her cheek softly. "Is everything...taken care of?" He had to force himself not to pry any deeper than that, but it was driving him crazy. It had to be bad because she wouldn't even address it.

Claire bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to retreat. "Not now, Jack...I'm not ready."

"OK," he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. He rubbed her back as she turned towards him, snuggled against his chest, and closed her eyes. He moved small circles between her shoulder blades, feeling her body finally relax, followed by her even breathing.

She was here. She was safe.

Jack was finally able to close his eyes and rest.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Colin yelled hours later. "You might want to take a look at this!" Minutes later, Colin spun around in the computer chair. Sawyer hadn't moved. "Get up! Mike's onto her!"

Sawyer was on his feet in lightening speed. "What, how!?" He shoved Colin's shoulder. "I thought you were gonna protect her!"

"There's only so much I can do!" Colin snapped back, opening the attachments from the email. It was a series of pictures of a petite blonde on an airplane and in an airport. Colin sucked in his breath, then rubbed his temple. A heavy silence filled the room. "OK...maybe it's not her..."

Sawyer shoved him away from the computer and hit the reply button.

Colin was on his feet in seconds, snatching Sawyer from the computer. The two men tousled, but Colin had the upper hand. "Don't!" he roared as he slammed Sawyer into the wall, holding the man there.

"Go to hell!" Sawyer growled. "If he so much as touches her, I swear..."

Colin pulled him from the wall and shoved him back into it roughly. "He's trying to draw you out," he snapped. "He knows you'll go batshit crazy once you see this. **Don't**, do you understand me?"

Sawyer wrung free from his partner and glared at him. "He knows where Claire is! I'm not gonna let him hurt her!"

Colin swiftly pulled a pistol from his belt and clubbed Sawyer in the back of the head with the butt of it. "Sorry," he muttered as the man dropped. He knew Sawyer would give him hell for pistol whipping him, but he had to knock some sense into the man, even if it meant knocking him unconscious.

Colin closed the email, changed the password, and deleted Sawyer's account.

It was time for them to move again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Six weeks later Claire was in the gym with her boxing gloves on beating the hell out of the punching bag. The endorphine rush always eased her nerves after work, not to mention that you just naturally felt better once you were pounding something.

Six weeks had passed since she dropped her life, her child, her responsibility, and ran after Sawyer to Memphis rather than Atlanta. Six weeks since she had her whole life turned upside down. Six weeks since learning that her supposed friend was a conman who preyed on the rich and beautiful.

Six weeks with no contact from him.

Claire had done everything in her power to cut him off. She had changed her cellphone number, gotten a new email address, and had Shannon screening all calls to the landline. He hadn't even attempted to make contact, and it was for the best. She was still pretty angry with Sawyer and didn't know if things would ever be the same again.

Claire had thrown herself into her work, her homelife, and the gym. She had taken up her kickboxing classes again, and on certain days when she felt extremely stressed, she'd grab a pair of boxing gloves from the front desk, go to the back of the gym, and just start punching.

Most of the men kept their distance from her.

"Rough day?" a smooth, calming voice asked.

Claire found herself smiling instantly. "You could say that," she smirked as she looked over at Jack. "Someone's looking sexy today." Her eyes roamed him openly, taking him in. Grey sweatpants, black tank, and those gorgeous, toned arms of his. She giggled when he ducked his head and grinned. "I'm loving this idea you had for the gym," she flirted, crossing the distance.

"Mmmm, I am one for good ideas," Jack smirked, his arms going around her as they kissed briefly. He couldn't stay out of the hospital forever, so he and Claire had set up a joint membership at the gym. They had both been going seperately, so at least now it was something they both enjoyed that they could do together. Not to mention that he took every opportunity he could to catch glimpses of her as she worked out. He didn't openly ogle her, but hey, if he got the chance to watch her bend and stretch, there was no harm in that, right? "You finished?"

Claire nodded as she pried off the boxing gloves. "I think so...I feel much better now." She knotted the gloves and hung them over her arm as they started towards the desk. "How was work today?" she asked, making conversation as they moved through the gym. They passed this thin brunette doing squats, but Jack never even noticed her.

"It was fine," Jack replied, furrowing his brow. "I got another call today..."

"The one where they sit there, then hang up?" Claire asked as she returned the gloves to the clerk.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "Maybe it's just some kid playing on the phone." He glanced to his watch. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He was eager to share his surprise with her.

Claire smiled. "I look forward to it." She planted a kiss to his cheek, grabbed her keys from the rack, and coded out of the gym. She swatted playfully at Jack's ass, squealed, and ran for her car.

Rose shifted as she watched the young woman. For all intents and purposes, she seemed happy. Innocent. Harmless. How had someone like that gotten involved with someone like James? Did he have a radar for naive women or something. She glanced over to her husband as he snapped a few more pictures. "How long are we going to keep doing this, Mike?"

Mike put down his camera and looked at her. "Until we get him." He looked back to Claire and watched as she climbed into her car, wheeling out seconds later. "We might have to try a little harder..."

"She hasn't responded to the notes," Rose interrupted. "We've sent four of them. It's obvious she's not in contact with James or else he'd have done something."

Mike pursed his lips. "She _did_ change her basic contact information," he mused. "It seems, unlike some people, she wants _away_ from James."

Rose looked out of the window again and bit her lip. He never resisted a chance to throw it in her face what she'd done. Not that it even mattered-he stepped out on her all the time. "Look," she sighed, "I have access to my family trust fund that will replace your twenty million. If I draw it out, will you let this go?"

Mike paused, pondering the thought. "No," he finally decided. "It's more than the money now...he took my money, seduced my wife, and now thinks he can hide from me?" He started the car and pulled away from the gym. "It's time James learned what it feels like to get screwed."

On the way home, Claire stopped in at the uniform shop and picked up the lab coat she had ordered for Jack. They were finally comfortable enough in their relationship that she felt she could do something for him. He hadn't run from her yet, he accepted Aaron, and he was very forgiving of her recent insanity. She ran her fingers over the crisp white coat with his name stitched on the pocket. Now he wouldn't have to worry about forgetting his name tag. She peeked on the inside of the jacket sleeve, at the wrist, where she had _My Sexy Doctor_ stitched. She wondered how long it would take Jack to notice it.

Happiness flowed through her as she made her way home. The weather was nice, and she felt a peace. Having Sawyer out of her life was the best thing. No more turmoil, no more guilty feelings, no more impulsive decisions or desires. Everything was perfect.

Once parked, Claire practically skipped to her door, but stopped when she saw the white envelope on the doorstep.

It was another letter.

Another one of _those_ letters.

Her breath caught in her throat as she kneeled and picked it up. Yep, the same heavy envelope, the same script, the same smell of permanent marker. Claire instinctively looked over her shoulder in case anyone was watching. As always, the street was eerily empty. She held Jack's coat against her chest and ripped open the envelope.

**YOU'RE THE WAY TO HIM. ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT, CLAIRE**

A gasp caught in Claire's throat. She straightened her spine and stuffed the note in her back pocket. She wasn't up for this crap today. She'd deal with this later. "Brandy!" she called after closing the door and locking up.

"Here we are," Brandy giggled as she chased after a crawling Aaron.

Claire tossed the coat onto the back of a bar stool and scooped up her child, lavishing him with kisses. He grabbed at her tank top and cooed and babbled, as if telling her all about his day. She sat, spending time with him before taking a shower and dismissing Brandy with a hug. She jumped when her cell rang. A huge smile spread on her face once she saw it was Jack. "Hey, hun."

Jack smiled. "Hey. I'll be there shortly to pick you and Aaron up, OK?"

Claire smiled happily. "We'll be ready...I can't wait to see what this surprise is." They bid goodbye and she hung up, practically dancing around the living room. She was finally happy.

"Don't even think about it," Colin spoke as the messenger alerted them to another email. He slid the chair over to the computer before Sawyer could even get to his feet.

Sawyer was behind his partner, frowning as his eyes skimmed the email. It wasn't pictures this time, just a statement that if he didn't contact Mike soon, they'd go to more extreme measures to get his attention. "He's not kidding," Sawyer growled, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

Colin deleted the message and turned in the chair, facing him. "It's been six weeks...he could have killed her twenty different ways by now."

"Stop that," Sawyer snapped, turning and storming towards the window. The thought of Claire being forever gone was something he never wanted to think about. Never.

Colin sighed. "You're doing the right thing, alright? If you want to keep her safe, you've _got_ to leave her alone," he stressed. Colin flicked off the computer and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out for a beer. You wanna come?"

Sawyer waved him off and shook his head. He flopped down on the couch and started channel surfing. He listened closely as Colin gathered his wallet and keys and left. He listened for the cranking of the truck, the disappearing engine, then counted to one hundred before finally pulling out his cell phone. He held it in his hands, staring at it for the longest time. He was about to make a stupid, stupid mistake...but he had to know. He punched in the text and sent it to Shannon's phone.

"Jack, this is amazing," Claire sighed happily as he eased the chair under her gently.

"I thought you would like it," he smiled as he sat across from her at the small, intimate table. He tapped Aaron's nose and smiled wider as the baby giggled and cooed. "I have some news."

Claire put on a bright face, though she was afraid. News usually meant things related to work. Promotions, lay-offs, things of that nature. Was she terrible for secretly hoping that Jack had been laid off? "Will I like this news?"

Jack smiled gently. "You'll love it." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He lay it on the table and slid it over to her. "Open it."

Claire tensed slightly at the sight of another envelope, but managed to relax just as quickly. She glanced to Jack as she picked up the envelope and ripped it open. He appeared very happy about something. Reaching inside, Claire pulled out two sheets of paper. She started to unfold them when three tickets fell onto the table cloth. "Hawaii?!" she shrieked after reading the flight information. She blushed as other people looked at her strangely. "Hawaii?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide.

Jack nodded eagerly. "There's also your paid time off request, along with mine. All we have to do is go."

Claire's mouth dropped as she unfolded the sheets of paper. "Two weeks?" She gasped. "Jack, this is..."

"Please don't," he interrupted her, leaning across the table and taking her hand. "Things have been kind of rough since we were rescued...very rough..." He cleared his throat. "We're finally able to be togther, Claire. Finally...I think it'd be a good thing for us to have some time together."

Claire smiled gently, rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand. "I'd love to spend this time with you...on one condition."

Jack raised an eyebrow playfully. "What's that?"

"You leave your cellphone at home."

Jack outright laughed and leaned in closer to her. "Deal," he whispered and sealed the promise with a kiss.

Claire could have easily sunk into the kiss and made a spectacle of them, possibly throwing Jack onto their table and assaulting him, but her phone dinged in her purse.

"Speaking of phones," Jack teased as he eased away.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had it on vibrate," Claire said, flustered. "It's from Shannon..." She froze, her eyes running over the letters.

_I almost didn't forward this to you, but he sounds sincere._

_FWD: Sticks, please send this to Claire._

_I'm still sorry. I never should have told you what kind of man I was, but I didn't want to have a secret between us. Please forgive me._

_And I still love you. I miss you...please text or call me at 5556921843_

"Everything OK?" Jack asked as he took a sip of his water.

Claire jarred, looking to him. "Yes, of course," she replied and smiled, turning off her phone and dropping it into her purse. "It's nothing."

At two AM, Claire bolted straight up in bed. She couldn't explain it, but something felt...wrong. Like on the island when she'd had that dream... She leaned over and turned on her beside lamp.

She was in the home she shared with Shannon. In LA. _Not_ on the island. Not being threatened by Ethan, Tom, none of that... She slipped from bed and went across the hall to Aaron's room. He was sleeping soundly on his back, his respirations even. Claire lingered at his crib, leaning down and smoothing her fingers over his soft hair. He sighed happily in his sleep. She slipped from the room, wondering what it was that had woken her up.

She didn't recall a dream...

Claire slipped back into her room and picked up her cell phone. No new messages, no new calls. Her brow furrowed as she held the phone for the longest. That damn text from dinner was what had her on edge. She hadn't been the same since then. She opened a new message, put in his number, and fired away. _Stop telling me you love me, Sawyer. _She lay the phone beside her and gripped the sheets angrily. He thought he had a right to tell her he loved her?

Her phone lit up. One new text message. _You're still pissed at me_?

_Yes_ she fired back. Claire took a deep breath, feeling her pulse quicken and anxiety run through her veins. She let the air out slowly, focusing on her upcoming vacation. She jumped when another text came in.

_If you didn't love me you wouldn't care what I did._

Claire turned the phone off before she gave him anymore attention than he had already gotten. He was baiting her, pure and simple. He wanted more out of her, more of a response, a confession that she loved him, anything else to start up their friendship again.

It wasn't going to happen.

Claire slid from the bed and moved downstairs, this time headed for the liquor cabinet. She got a small glass and poured herself a shot of caramel vodka. She drank it quickly, then poured a larger glass to slowly sip. Her back stiffened when the lamp in the hall flickered.

Someone had passed in front of the lamp. She quirked her head, hearing soft footsteps. She quietly set the glass on the bar and scanned for a weapon. It was dark in the kitchen, and she couldn't focus on anything. The knives were out of her reach.

Claire saw the figure move in front of the window, reaching along the wall trying to find the light switch. She took her chance and grasped his wrist in the dark, flipping him onto his back. Her attacker immediately kicked his foot out, but she was too quick for him. Sayid had landed her on her back one too many times to fall for that one. She jumped up just in time and managed to scramble to the light. She threw it on quickly and grabbed one of the knives from the chopping block. "Sayid!" she shrieked, seeing him rise to his feet. "What are you doing here?! You scared me to death!" She let out a few shaky breaths, then returned the knife to the block.

Sayid watched the young woman return to the bar and retrieve her drink, taking a big gulp. "I am sorry, Claire, I was just going to get some water." He shifted uncomfortably, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"It's fine," Claire sighed, looking over him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Sayid and Shannon huh?

"You've gotten very good," Sayid remarked, moving to the refrigerator easily. Claire stepped back respectively, giving him plenty of space. "Why were you frightened?"

"What?" Claire asked, clearly caught off guard.

"Why were you frightened?" Sayid repeated, studying her.

Claire paused for half a second. "It's LA," she reasoned with a shrug. "People are constantly getting robbed and murdered...you gotta be prepared for anything." She downed the rest of her drink. "Goodnight, Sayid."

Sayid watched as she left. That was one thing about Claire-she wasn't very good at lying. She wouldn't keep his gaze as she spoke, and her defenses were clearly on alert. He'd figure out what was going on eventually.

"I'm not wearing _that_!" Claire shrieked the next afternoon as she and Shannon were shopping for her vacation. "That's nothing but strings!"

"What better way to make the good doctor go bad," Shannon giggled, plucking the bikini off the rack. "You'd be hot, Claire."

Claire shook her head. "I'm a mother, Shannon. I can't...I just can't wear things like that."

Shannon rolled her eyes and put back the bikini, then retrieved one that at least had triangular shapes in all the right areas. "What about this one? It will bring out your eyes."

Claire roamed the bright blue sparkly bikini. "I _do_ like it," she admitted, biting her lip.

Shannon quickly draped it over her arm before moving on to the next rack. "You know, this is your vacation...you really should dress to impress."

Claire sighed heavily. "It's just...I don't know," she sighed. "Jack and I...we aren't a normal dating couple, you know? He's a doctor, I have Aaron...we just don't have that intimate time. It's like we're already married with kids."

Shannon looked to her, sympathy flashing across her face. "You've got to make time for it, Claire. Trust me, I'm sure Jack is already planning it."

Claire looked up from the halter tops she was looking through. "You think so?"

"Of course," Shannon replied matter-of-factly. "He's a man, you're his woman, of course he wants to do the deed with you." She giggled. "I bet he's great in bed."

Claire felt herself blush as she gathered a few tops and a few pairs of shorts. She groaned as her phone dinged. She dug through her purse, found the phone, and rolled her eyes. She didn't even bother to reply to Sawyer's text. "I can't believe he just...got us a vacation to Hawaii. Who's able to _do_ things like that?"

"Rich surgeons," Shannon deadpanned. "Well, rich surgeons who love you. Rich surgeons who will spring for the babysitter to come along so they can get a little alone time with you."

Claire smiled happily. It made her happy to know that Jack loved her. She stilled. "Oh my God."

"What?" Shannon asked, looking to her.

Claire's eyes widened. "I don't...I don't think I've ever _told_ him I love him..." Was she crazy?

"That's what this vacation is for," Shannon teased, "that and rocking his world." She grinned wickedly. "Come on, girl, we gotta get you to the salon for a mani, pedi, and a summer tan."

Two days later Jack, Claire, Brandy, and Aaron were on the airplane, buckled in and ready for take off. Brandy was stoked, and her dad was headed to New York for a business trip, so the timing was perfect. The women had managed to keep their clothes down to two suitcases each, plus a smaller suitcase for Aaron.

Jack was definitely having to control himself. Claire had this gorgeous summer glow, highlites in her hair, and some cute summer clothes that emphasized all the great parts of her figure. He made a note to thank Shannon later.

Sayid had agreed to stay with Shannon while they were gone. To keep her company, supposedly, but they all knew better. The two were obviously an item, but neither of them would fess up to it.

Brandy was practically bouncing in her seat. She kept thanking Jack, and he kept telling her it was not an issue. She had helped him out several times, so it was the least he owed her.

Claire smiled as she held Aaron in her lap, and Brandy put in her headphones. "She might develop a crush on you, you know," she teased, leaning over to Jack.

Jack grinned. "Well, every good surgeon should always have a lady on the side."

They laughed together as the stewardess informed them all to put on their seatbelts, that take off would be in a few minutes.

Claire made sure she and Aaron were safely secure, then she looked over to Jack. His complexion had a ghostly white color to it and he gripped the seat tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Then it hit her.

This was his first flight since the crash.

He hadn't run off chasing someone like she had.

Claire took his hand gently. "Hey, it's OK," she spoke softly. "We're going to be fine."

Jack nodded, staring ahead as he mechanically pulled the seatbelt across his body and fastened it. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the headrest.

Claire watched intently as his lips moved, mouthing the numbers. She chewed her lip and twined her fingers with his as the plane took off. She felt such sorrow for him in that moment. She was sure he was flashing back to the crash. Jack had seen it all. Most of the others had blacked out, but Jack had been awake and alert during the entire thing.

Once they were cleared to move about the cabin, Claire leaned into him, going to his ear. "Go to the first bathroom stall and shut the door," she whispered. "I'll be there in a minute."

Jack started to protest, but she wouldn't hear of it, so he quietly left the seat. Claire passed Aaron to Brandy, promised she'd be back in a minute, then left the seat quietly. She rapped on the door twice, then squeezed in with Jack and shut and locked the door. "Are you OK?" she whispered.

Jack's complexion was still pale and he was sweating bullets. "Yeah...I'm fine," he got out, putting his hand on the wall and taking gulps of air.

Claire took his face in her hands gently. "It's going to be OK," she whispered softly. "We're going to be fine, I promise." She leaned in, kissing his cheek softly and wrapped him in a hug. She rubbed his back, holding him close to her. Eventually, his arms went around her and she felt his body start to relax. "It's just a four hour flight," she reminded him quietly. "It's OK." She rubbed up and down his spine, keeping him close to her, which was easy to do considering the small space of the bathroom. She hesitated for a minute. "I love you," she whispered.

Jack clearly jerked in her arms, leaning back and looking at her, his eyes searching her. "You wh-what?"

Claire smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. She finally worked up her nerve in a tiny, cramped airline bathroom. "I love you," she repeated, looking him in the eye. "I've tried so hard to protect myself, but...I love you...I'm _in_ love with you."

Relief washed through him and he leaned in, kissing her gently. She reveals what he had longed to hear in...his moment of weakness. Typical Claire.

They held each other for several more minutes, Claire making sure he would be OK before he left the bathroom first, and she followed thirty seconds later. She returned to her seat and held his hand the rest of the flight.

"I'll see you tonight," Shannon grinned as she kissed Sayid for the fifth time. "OK, I'm late now, I have to _go_." She planted another kiss on his lips, then practically ran for her car so she wouldn't be tempted to say screw her job and go back to bed.

Sayid laughed and waved her off, turning to go inside. He frowned as he noticed a white envelope on the doorstep. He kneeled, retrieving it. It had Claire's name on it. Just her first name, no address, return address, stamp, nothing. He turned it over in his hands several times. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Shrugging, Sayid took the letter inside and lay it on the kitchen table. It would still be here once she returned from her vacation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

One week later, Claire sprawled on Kailua Beach in Oahu. The sun warmed her skin, and she finally felt relaxed and at peace. Brandy was flirting with an Asian tourist while Jack was playing with Aaron in the surf. It felt weird-the brief moment of total...nonresponsibility. No child, no drama, no Sawyer, nothing. Just laying out like a normal young woman.

Claire opened her eyes as a shadow fell over her. "Finished already?" she smirked as Jack settled down beside her.

"Little man here wasn't," Jack laughed, tickling Aaron's stomach, "but I had to come stake my claim before that group of college guys worked up their nerve to come over. They've been drooling over you for the past twenty minutes."

Claire looked in the direction he nodded and just shook her head. "They're not my type," she replied. "I only go for the tall, dark, and handsome type." She pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned over, kissing his arm. Jack leaned down and caught a deeper kiss, his hand going to her thigh and stroking her skin. She giggled against him when the kiss broke. "Ugh," she groaned when her handbag started ringing. She pulled her phone out and frowned. "I'll be right back," she said as she stood and walked several feet away from him. "Stop calling me," she answered the phone.

"It's about time you answered!" Sawyer snapped.

"I said stop calling me," Claire frowned, turning and walking towards the water. "I'm on vacation."

"Vacation?" Sawyer spat. "Dr Quinn take you to his love nest in China?"

"Hawaii, actually," Claire replied a bit smugly. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're not supposed to be calling me."

"I can't stop thinking about you," Sawyer stated quietly. No arrogance, no innuendo, just simple truth.

"Don't," Claire sighed, easing to the sand shakily. "I can't, Sawyer...I can't do this..."

"Because of him..."

"Because of _you_," she interrupted. "I can't do this because of you...I don't..I can't..." She hesitated, looked down. "I don't trust you...I can't...I just...I keep thinking about the island...and...I just feel like I was falling in love with a lie. I'm sorry." She whispered the words and ended the call.

Sawyer slowly closed his phone. She loved him. She really loved him...and he had managed to screw it up. He stared at his phone for the longest time. He was then on his feet, grabbing a bag and stuffing belongings inside. He was going to Hawaii.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked as Claire returned to his side.

"Yes, of course," she answered a little too brightly. She groaned inwardly-no way was he going to buy _that_. "Did you get his number?" she asked as Brandy approached them. She was glad for the distraction.

"Of course not," Brandy replied with a roll of her eyes. "I never get a guy's number. It's his job to contact me."

"Damn straight," Claire giggled and high-fived the girl. She tried to push the call from Sawyer from her mind, but it kept creeping in and distracting her. Why was he so difficult? It was like he hadn't toyed with her long enough or something. Maybe he was bored and wanted to continue the con. She didn't buy that he really cared for her. She didn't buy it at all. If anything, he hadn't managed to get in her pants, so that's probably all that he was trying to accomplish. Finish the con. She jarred from her thoughts as Aaron started to cry. She paused for a second. "He needs to be changed."

"I've got him," Brandy replied and scooped Aaron up from Jack's lap. She winked at Claire as she retrieved the diaper bag and left quickly.

Claire bit her lip as it sunk in that she and Jack were alone together for a few moments. The chemistry between them had really intensified lately. Once she was able to fully focus on Jack, all those feelings she had for him on the island came back in full, uninterrupted force. Her eyes went to him shyly, and she felt her pulse quicken as it always did. Jack definitely sensed it, because he stared at her for a few moments, then leaned in to kiss her. He frowned deeply as a frisbee landed between them. "I told you," he smirked as a guy probably no older than twenty headed their way.

Claire retrieved the frisbee and hurled it towards the water before the boy was even halfway close to them. "What?" she asked as Jack started to chuckle.

"You didn't even give the poor guy a chance."

"Why would I want to, when I have you?" she asked, dropping down beside him.

Jack looked to the water for a moment, his lips pursed. "I sort of figured one day you'd decide to find someone who has time for you."

Claire nodded her head somewhat sadly. Jack was constantly beating himself up for things he couldn't control. She suspected it had something to do with his father. Sawyer had always quipped that he had 'daddy issues.' She frowned as Sawyer somehow managed to work his way into her thoughts so casually. She pushed him out quickly. "You've worked so hard to make time for me, Jack," she spoke softly, reaching over and taking his hand. "I recognize it, and I appreciate it. I'm not going anywhere."

Jack nodded a couple of times and looked to the water. "When are you going to tell me what happened with Sawyer?" He glanced back to her, his eyes penetrating her.

Claire sucked in her breath and sat up straight. She licked her lips nervously and looked to the sand, toying with the edge of her towel. "Sawyer's in trouble."

Jack nodded, glancing over as Brandy returned. He shook his head, and the girl turned, taking Aaron back to the edge of the water to play. "How much trouble?" He needed to know if it was the kind of trouble that affected Claire in any way. Sawyer seemed the type that when he got in trouble...it was deep, deep trouble.

Claire took another breath, her fingers starting to tremble. "He's got...the...well...the...mob...is after him."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "The mob? As in the real mob?" His eyes widened. "It...it actually _exists_?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. She pulled her legs under her, shifting to sit indian style. "And obviously, he screwed one of the mob guys' wife and ended up with twenty million dollars."

Jack kept his face blank. "He...told you this?"

Claire stood quickly, that sickening feeling raking through her again. She felt the sweat form on her brow, and she closed her eyes tightly. Jack was at her side instantly, his arms around her. "Hey," he said gently, ducking and tilting her chin up. "Let's go for a walk, OK?" Claire nodded quickly and released a puff of air. He took her hand, leading her to the water and down the beach, far away from everyone else. "Are you OK?" he asked gently.

Claire avoided his gaze for the longest time. She couldn't bear to look at him, because when she did, she knew what she'd see. More hurt and more pain. Jack was such a good man. Such a strong man. Such a caring and compassionate man. He knew something had been wrong with her, but he hadn't said a word. He had been brewing on it for nearly two months, but didn't say a word. She took a deep breath. "I just...I feel..." She stopped, breathing in again. His hand went to her low back, drawing her closer to him. She naturally fit against his toned body, her hands going to his waist, and her cheek resting against his chest. He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed circles at the small of her back. "He's a conman," she finally whispered.

Jack groaned inwardly. "A...conman?" he questioned for clarity.

Claire nodded. "Like...how you're a doctor? He's...a professional conman. He...he finds these rich, lonely housewives...seduces them, screws them, and then takes their money...he doesn't even care that he...destroys marriages or...sends women back to angry husbands..." Her arms wrapped around his waist and she held him closer. It had really sunk in on her. Sawyer was a destroyer-he ruined marriages. He ruined relationships that had been established for long periods of time. What if a woman's husband was so angry that he hit her? Beat her within an inch of her life? Or worse, killed her out of rage? Did Sawyer even _think_ of that? "He doesn't even care," she stated quietly.

Jack held her close, letting her ramble away. He didn't offer any words of advice. Frankly, he didn't know what to say. There wasn't any defense for Sawyer in this situation.

"I keep thinking," Claire continued, "about the island. He and I spent so much time together...and it was all a lie."

Jack's eyes closed for a moment. He loved her enough to not let her think this way. "Claire," he said gently in her ear. "You weren't a rich man's wife...he had no reason to con you."

Claire looked up at him. "You're _defending_ him?" she asked incrediously.

"No," Jack replied firmly. "I'm just saying that he had no reason to con you. He was probably more real with you than he's been with anyone." He couldn't stand seeing Claire so hurt. She truly valued Sawyer's friendship, and it was obvious how heartbroken she was that her friend was a conman.

Claire returned her cheek to his chest, staring out at the water. She wished what Jack said was true, but she knew that it wasn't. Jack was being the good man that he was by trying to make her feel better. Several minutes passed in silence. "I'm done with him," she finally stated quietly.

Relief washed through Jack. He no longer had to worry about the destruction Sawyer would bring to Claire's life. He no longer had to worry of Claire being left heartbroken. "I'm glad," he finally said softly.

"I'm sure you are," Claire teased lightly, looking up at him again.

"I'm serious," Jack replied. "It was only a matter of time before he hurt you, Claire. I never wanted that for you."

Claire eased back marginally and studied him. He was being sincere. She smiled softly. "I love you _so_ much," she whispered.

Jack cupped her face, bringing her to his mouth slowly. "I love you too," he whispered back.

Back in LA Shannon and Sayid were returning from the grocery store for a Thursday night dinner and a movie. Sayid was cooking, of course. He adored Shannon, but the woman couldn't cook to save her life. "Is that everything?" he asked as Shannon entered behind him for the second time.

"There's two more bags left," Shannon replied as she started pulling groceries from sacks and putting them in the cupboards.

"I'll get them," Sayid smiled, watching her for a moment, then going back through the door. He frowned as a white envelope fell over onto the steps. He crouched and picked it up, turning it over to see Claire's name scrawled on it. He looked up as a car cranked and a black car drove away from across the street.

The letter was not there when he and Shannon first arrived home. His instinct was telling him that whoever was in that car had something to do with this letter. "Shannon," he called, turning around and going back into the kitchen. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked, holding up the white envelope.

Shannon turned, looking to him. "That has Claire's name on it."

Sayid smiled patiently. "Yes..."

Shannon shrugged, turning back to the groceries. "I don't go through Claire's mail."

Sayid strode over to the dining room table and plucked the envelope from where he had placed it days earlier. Holding them up side by side, he could easily see that the envelopes were from the same person. "These do not have a return address or a stamp. In fact, they don't even have your address."

"So?" Shannon asked as she poured a marinade into a glass dish.

"These were hand delivered," Sayid frowned. "Someone is coming to this house and putting the envelopes here."

"Maybe she has a secret admirer," Shannon suggested. "Claire's pretty hot, ya know."

Sayid pursed his lips, looking over the envelope. His gut instinct was not telling him that. "How many of these has she received?"

"Oh, I don't know," Shannon replied distractedly as she eased two steaks into the dish of marinade. "She hasn't mentioned anything to me about it." She finally looked up and saw the expression on Sayid's face. "Do you think something is wrong?"

Sayid hesitated a few moments before ripping open the envelope. His eyes ran over the few words scrawled on the bright white paper. "You need to look at this."

Shannon knew it was something she really didn't want to see once she heard his tone. He had used that same tone on the island when they had been in danger. She crossed into the dining room and took the paper, gasping seconds later.

**YOUR TIME IS UP CLAIRE**

Sayid was already opening the other note as she turned fearful eyes to him. "If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem," he read aloud. "We'll do whatever we have to to get to him, Claire."

Shannon reached behind her and pulled out a chair, dropping into it. "Get to who?" she asked. "Jack? Do you think Jack's into some dirty business at the hospital?"

Sayid pondered the thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, that does not sound like Jack. It would have to be..."

"Sawyer," Shannon finished. She stood now, her mind on warp speed. "When Claire came back from that trip to Memphis, she was different."

"Different how?" Sayid pressed.

Shannon started to pace. "When she got back, she stayed in her room for _days_. I mean, she didn't eat, didn't go to work, nothing like that. She called in at the clinic for a week, claiming she had the flu. She was just really upset. I could hear her crying. I thought she and Jack had a fight, but..." Shannon ran a hand through her hair. "Anyway, after like, a week, she started coming around, but something was different, you know?"

Sayid nodded. "Jack mentioned that she had seen Sawyer in Memphis..." He looked back to the letters. "It seems that these are not the first letters she has received. Do you think it is possible that she kept the others?"

"Yeah, she never throws anything away," Shannon replied. "She even does the itemized tax return. I mean, really, who's got time to save all those damn receipts?"

Sayid smiled blandly. "Do you know of a hiding place where she may have put the others?"

Shannon quirked her head for a moment, then motioned for him to follow her. Minutes later they were in Claire's bedroom and Shannon was pulling the book shelf away from the far wall. "I showed her this when she first moved in," she spoke, exposing a safe. "Boone had it put in for us to lock up our deeds, bank keys, stuff like that." She spun the combination a few times, then released the door. "Damn," she cursed as she pulled four more envelopes from inside the safe.

Sayid took them quickly, sitting on the bed and skimming them hurriedly. No name. All just mild threats to Claire. "Call Jack."

"His phone is off," Shannon reported seconds later, then dialed another number. "Claire's is too."

Sayid rubbed his temple. "When will they be home?"

Shannon furrowed her brow, counting quietly. "Six more days," she answered. Her eyes widened. "Do you think something is going to happen."

"I do not know," Sayid answered honestly. "Call Sawyer."

"Who's Shannon?" Colin asked as he checked Sawyer's phone.

Sawyer glared at him, the desire to kill him with his bare hands running through him. "Someone from the crash," he spat. He had never hated Colin more in his life than he did right now. The bastard had his newly-opened credit card reported stolen so that Sawyer couldn't even purchase a plane ticket. Colin had claimed it was for his own good, but Sawyer was damn sick of the man.

"She hot?" Colin smirked as the phone stopped ringing. Seconds later he glanced over as the text tone sounded. His face blanched, and he tossed Sawyer the phone. "You'd better call her."

Sawyer started to spit a smart-assed reply, but the words on the screen caught his attention. _Call me ASAP. Someone is threatening Claire _Moments later Sawyer was barking demands for Shannon to read him every note Claire had received. At that point Sayid intercepted the phone call, making demands as well. Yet again, Sawyer had to spill his past to another person. He hated Mike more and more with each passing second.

"What's going on?" Colin asked as Sawyer snapped his cell closed.

"You're getting us two tickets to LA," Sawyer growled. "That bastard Mike is threatening Claire, OK?! He's outright threatening her! You haven't done a damn thing to protect her! He knows where she lives, and he's been sending her notes. He wants me, and he's going to use her to get me."

"He's bluffing," Colin replied.

Sawyer turned dark eyes to him. "I'm not willing to call his bluff, you got it?"

Colin stared at him for a moment. He knew when he could push Sawyer and when he couldn't. Now wasn't a time to push him. He spun around in the computer chair and started to make flight arrangements.

Sawyer went to his room and retrieved the gun case from under his bed. Mike had crossed a line now.

Later that night Jack and Claire were slowly making it to their room. Once she had released everything of Sawyer, things had shifted for Claire. She felt free. It was like she had been walking in mud, but now she was free. Nothing was holding her back.

And she had managed to fall for Jack all over again.

Jack was so kind, loving, and patient with her. No one else would put up with his girlfriend doing what all she had done. He truly wanted what was best for her, even if it meant not being with him.

It was a good thing _he_ was what was best for her.

Claire had finally worn a dress Shannon had picked out for her. It was a black cocktail dress with an open back, plunging neckline, and short skirt. The boost of confidence and two martinis later and she was flirting with Jack like a pro. She finally felt like herself. The stress of Sawyer had really changed her. It was good to have no worries again.

Though now...she was free, yet frustrated.

Jack had flirted back with her, sure, but she didn't really see things escalating tonight. He was a gentleman. He teased verbally, but he didn't take the time to touch her or even given the signal he was aroused and wanting more. Claire had given him heated kisses, smoldering looks, and pressed against him in all the right places, but it didn't seem her powers of seduction were up to par anymore.

At least that's how it seemed to her.

To Jack though...he was trying everything in his power to control himself. He was very in tune to and aroused by Claire, but a small part of him wasn't sure now was the time. She had just confessed how Sawyer had nearly broken her...wouldn't it be like taking advantage of her. But Lord, if she touched him one more time...

He made sure everything was fine with Brandy and Aaron in the room across the hall before he entered their room and closed the door. "He's alseep," he reported.

Claire nodded as she stepped out of her heels and removed her earrings, setting them on the bedside table. "Good." She retrieved a nightgown, but could feel Jack's eyes on her. She made a mental note to take Shannon shopping with her more often. Her suspicions were confirmed as she glanced over her shoulder to Jack. He was most definitely staring at her. She crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing closely to him. "Thank you for everything," she whispered, planting a soft kiss to his neck. "You've been so caring and patient..." She placed another kiss to his jaw. "It makes me fall in love with you all over again." She kissed his lips softly, responding when he deepened the kiss instantly. "You're a good man," she whispered breathlessly when they parted. She smiled at him and eased away to go take her shower.

A gasp caught in Claire's throat as Jack's hands landed perfectly on her hips. Heat ran through her veins as he pulled her back against him, his lips going to her neck. "I'm not that good a man, Claire," he murmured in her ear, turning her to face him and hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly and she returned his hungry kisses as he walked with her to bed. She gasped as she felt the soft mattress at her back and Jack's toned body on top of her. It was just like at his home, but...more passionate, more desperate, more longing. After all they'd been through, they truly _needed_ each other right now.

Jack explored her with his mouth as his hands roamed her body, feeling her respond beneath him, hearing her gasp with excitement as he explored her thoroughly. Claire responded with the same hunger he had been feeling for weeks now. No more polite kisses and caresses, this was raw passion that needed to be filled yesterday. Her hands worked expertly at the buttons of his shirt while his hands slid up her thighs and under her skirt, making her moan against him. He kissed down her neck, her collarbone, and right to the spot where that wicked dress of hers had teased him all night. He teased and lavished her skin, feeling her warm more and more with each passing second.

Just when Claire thought he was going to torture her pure to death, she felt his fingers at her back, unzipping her dress. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders as he tugged her dress down, then wriggled from his shirt, tossing it to the floor. She grasped him desperately, pulling him close, feeling his warm body pressed to hers. She sucked at his bottom lip as his hand grasped her thigh, pulling her leg over his hip. Those wonderful fingers of his teased her flesh as she felt him pressed against her. She no longer wondered if he was aroused by her or not. She knew.

Minutes later Jack hovered over her naked body, teasing her now as he slowed his kisses, teasing the flesh at her collarbone. Claire's body was on fire for him, and she gripped his back and moved her hips against him. His eyes met hers as he moved over her, hovering as if giving her one last chance to change her mind. Instead, she brought him to her mouth and kissed him deeply.

Jack eased into her carefully, slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. He felt her tense, then relax, a low moan escaping her lips. She felt just as good as he knew she would. Her fingers dug into his back, holding onto him tightly as he started to move slowly, gently, then stronger as she adjusted to him. Her hands constantly moved over him, driving him wild.

Just when Claire thought things couldn't get any better, Jack grasped her thigh and shifted his hips, making her see stars. He caught her mouth in a breathtaking kiss just as she released, crying out against him. He rolled onto his back, bringing her on top, his hands going to her hips and guiding her as he released.

Claire collapsed against his chest, panting softly. She could hear his heart pounding beneath her ear, feel his chest rising as he panted as well. They radiated heat as they lay together several moments, coming down from what they'd just experienced. She smiled softly as his hand found her back, caressing up and down her back gently. "Wow," Claire panted, her eyes closing dreamily.

Jack chuckled in spite of himself. "Wow?" he questioned, looking down at her.

Claire nodded, pushing herself up. "Yeah, wow," she whispered before kissing him again.

Jack was right. He wasn't a good man. He was a bad man who had just rocked her world off its axis.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

In the wee hours of the morning, Sawyer paced the home Shannon and Claire shared. It was around four am California time, which meant it was really seven to him. Didn't matter though. He was wide awake and knew sleep wasn't going to happen for him anytime soon. "And they're not answering their phones?" he asked impatiently.

"No," Shannon and Sayid answered simultaneously.

"What about that girl, the babysitter?" Sawyer asked, snapping his fingers a couple of times. "What's her name?"

"Brandy?" Shannon replied a bit smugly. Considering Sawyer hit on the girl, you'd think he'd remember her freaking name. Then again, what did she expect from a conman?

"Yeah, what about her?" Sawyer asked. "Call her."

"She's asleep," Shannon spoke up quickly before Sayid latched on to the idea. Thing was, she had called Brandy already. Woken the girl up, in fact. Come to find out, Jack and Claire had their phones off for a reason. A reason Shannon couldn't wait to hear about. She bit back a smile and managed to keep a straight face.

Colin set down the letters after looking through them for the hundredth time. "I still think he's bluffing."

"I've already told you, we aren't taking that chance," Sawyer snapped. "We've done it your way, and nothing is fixed! He found Claire, and he's after her. Now, we're going to do it my way."

"What _is_ your way, Sawyer?" Sayid spoke up.

Colin put his face in his hands. "You probably shouldn't have asked that."

Sawyer glared at him. "It's simple. He's obviously here in LA. I find him, and I kill him."

"You can't do that," Shannon snapped. "This isn't the island, Sawyer. If you kill someone, you'll go to jail."

Sawyer didn't seem phased. "Well, we've got to do something before she gets back. We've got, what, a week?" He started to pace again. "I need to just call Mike and get this out in the open."

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard!" Colin exploded. "You called me to _help_ you! If you think you can just handle things with Mike, you're the stupidest bastard alive!"

"You haven't helped me!" Sawyer roared back. "He found Claire! That's not helping me!"

Colin pursed his lips and glared at his partner. They had conned some of the best women before. They had barely gotten out of some situations alive. And when Sawyer was in trouble, he had done everything to help _him_, not some woman he had fallen for. Mike wouldn't hurt Claire. He wanted to murder Sawyer. And it was obvious that now Sawyer was going to play right into his hands. "Look...I'm not hanging around to watch you get yourself killed. I'm outta here."

Sawyer stood stunned, watching as Colin picked up his bag and left. He never even glanced back.

Claire opened her eyes slowly, bringing her arm up to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in the bedroom window. She moved to roll over and groaned happily, her muscles sore in all the right places. She instantly had a smile on her face. Last night had been..._amazing_. She stretched her arm out for Jack, but the bed was empty. She jerked straight up, groaned, and scanned the room. The bedroom was empty.

Panic started to fill her until she heard the knobs in the bathroom turn and things got quiet. Jack had obviously been in the shower. He hadn't abandoned her after getting something he wanted. She relaxed back against the pillows, the smile returning to her lips.

She and Jack had made love until the early hours of the morning, and she had the sore body to prove it. She didn't regret it though, not in the least. It had been different with Jack...much more different than with Thomas. Jack certainly knew what he was doing, unlike Thomas. Skill aside, _she_ felt different. She enjoyed touching Jack, kissing him, feeling him around her. She loved having him touch and kiss her.

There it was. Loved.

It was different for her because she was totally, one hundred percent in love with Jack. They had a good thing going, and she had slept with him for the right reasons. Not because she was afraid he'd leave if she didn't. Not because she had too much to drink. But because she _loved_ him.

Her smile grew as she stretched, arching her back and feeling the blood flow through her muscles again.

"Good morning."

Claire looked over to see Jack standing in the doorway of the bathroom in a pair of blue plaid boxers. She bit her lip and smiled. "Good morning."

Jack grinned in spite of himself and crossed the room, sitting on the bed bedside her. "I was trying to be all cool," he smirked, "but seeing you...it just makes me smile."

Claire's smile widened, and she leaned up, kissing him softly. "Last night..." she whispered softly, "was...amazing...I...I just didn't know it could be like that."

Jack smiled and pushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear gently. "It's because we love each other," he whispered, putting his forehead to hers.

It was really because Jack had some skill outside the hospital, but Claire didn't dare say it. Last night made her realize that she had never experienced the true act and passion of sex. She felt more like a woman than ever before.

"I love you so much," she whispered softly, cupping his cheek and kissing him again.

Jack smiled and eased away as someone knocked on their door. "I ordered you breakfast..."

Claire squealed and buried under the covers, turning on her side and faking sleep. She made sure every bit of her skin was covered though. Jack smiled and looked at her for a minute, then jarred when room service knocked again. He thanked the man, tipped him generously, and brought the tray inside. Claire's stomach rumbled as she sat up. "Mmmm, what did you order?" she asked, inhaling deeply.

"Your favorites," he replied, lifting the cover, french toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage displayed before them. There was also a fruit salad and two glasses of juice.

Claire quirked her head and just stared at him. Shannon had been right all along-Jack acted like a man _in_ love. He didn't want her for a few romps in the sheets and then he was done. He wanted to see her the morning after, have breakfast with her, and start their day together. He wouldn't love her and leave her. He was always going to be there for her.

"What?" Jack asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Nothing," Claire smiled happily. Everything was perfect now.

Sawyer and Sayid were working hard to fix things before time ran out. Sawyer planned to simply repay the money he owed Mike. He had set up on offshore bank account and transferred twenty million into it. He'd meet up with Mike, give him the information to access the funds, and everything would be fine.

However, they were unable to locate Mike. He and Sayid had searched LA with no luck. As a desperate attempt, Sawyer tried to even contact Rose, but he couldn't reach her either. Her phone was disconnected. Colin had the emails from Mike and had refused to give the address to Sawyer. He claimed he wasn't going to participate in the demise of his partner.

Sawyer was at the end of his rope. The best thing he could come up with was to get Claire back in LA, alert her to Mike, and do the best he could to protect her. Sayid was in agreement with him and had made a phone call to Jack to end their vacation early because they were in danger.

Jack wasn't very happy, but hey, what could he do?

Sawyer rubbed his hands on his jean-clad thighs as he waited. Jack had called half an hour earlier to report that their flight had landed and they would be home soon to see what the emergency was. The thought of seeing Claire again made Sawyer nervous. The last time he saw her hadn't gone so well. Tonight would be the first time he'd seen her since he broke her heart.

If she even let him talk to her. She had every reason to be angry with him all over again. Yet again, his past was putting her in the line of fire. Because of his stupid cons, she had a mob watching her closely. He hoped all of that would change once he could locate Mike. Hell, he'd give the man fifty million if he'd just leave Claire alone.

Shannon shifted from Sayid's lap as the keys jingled in the lock. Seconds later she wrapped Claire in a hug, telling her how much she had missed her and chastised her for not telling them about the letters.

Brandy greeted everyone, then took the sleeping Aaron to his room.

"What's he doing here?" Jack asked Sayid quietly as his eyes landed on Sawyer.

"He is trying to fix his mistakes," Sayid replied just as quietly. "He wants to protect Claire."

Jack pursed his lips and simply nodded. If Sawyer really wanted to protect Claire, he never should have ever spoken to her. He knew his lifestyle, his cons. Why would he want to bring someone like Claire into that life? Jack glared at Sawyer, then followed his gaze to Claire.

Sawyer couldn't take his eyes from Claire. He knew the moment he saw her that it had happened. The realization hit him like a baseball bat to the chest. She had _the look_. Her face had that glow, her eyes shown brightly, and she looked happy. Sickeningly happy. He had seen that look a few times himself.

Right after he bedded a woman.

Sawyer gripped the arms of the chair, turning dark eyes to Jack. Jack returned his gaze evenly. Neither of them said a word, but their looks spoke volumes. Sawyer non-verbally accused him, and Jack was non-verbally unapologetic.

"What's going on?" Claire asked after prying herself from Shannon and sitting on the arm chair.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Sawyer. "Go ahead," Jack prompted. "Tell her."

Sawyer wanted to beat the doctor within an inch of his life. He cleared his throat and looked to Claire instead. "We know about the letters."

Claire's lips formed a tight line. "So?" She looked back at Sawyer with a distance in her eyes. He had seen her eyes change right before him. She was clearly keeping him at arms length. Clearly. She no longer trusted him, and wasn't going to trust him ever again.

Sawyer inhaled deeply. "The letters are from Mike."

"Who's Mike?" she asked quietly, crossing her legs and resting her hands on top of her knees.

"The leader of the mob after me."

Claire gasped. "Are you...sure?"

"Yeah," Sawyer got out. "But don't worry, we..."

"Don't worry?!" Claire exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Don't _worry_!"

"Claire," Jack said gently, going to her side.

"He tells me I've got a mob guy after me, but he doesn't want me to _worry_?!" Claire shrieked.

"He's not going to hurt you, I swear!" Sawyer exclaimed, standing. "I'm not going to let him hurt you, Claire."

Claire snorted. "Forgive me if I don't believe _you_ right now!"

"Careful," Jack whispered in her ear quietly. He knew Claire was upset, and anything she said right now she would regret later. He didn't want her acting in anger.

Sawyer straightened his back. He was tired of taking all the blame. "I'm not gonna take all the blame here!" he roared, throwing a finger in her direction. "I took what I deserved, but I'm not taking anything else!" He stepped closer to her, rage burning through him as Jack's arm instinctively crossed over Claire's body protectively. "Yes, I was a conman. _Was_, Claire! I'm not anymore. You changed me!"

Claire stared at him, feeling her wall starting to crumble. "You always said a tiger doesn't change his stripes!"

"Maybe it's time for you to go," Jack interjected, his voice elevated.

Sawyer ignored him completely. "I've always said that because I knew I was going to hurt you. I wanted you to be prepared." He ran his hand through his hair. "You don't get it, do you! I could have not told you about my past. Damnit, do you know how much _easier_ it would be to not tell you?! I wanted to be honest, and I was. Stop blaming me for who I used to be!"

"How can I?!" Claire exclaimed. "Your past is sending me letters, Sawyer! Your past is threatening me because of **you**!"

Sawyer's eyes narrowed. "Fine, Claire, fine! Have it your own way!" He threw his hands up and walked towards the door. "Think whatever you need to so you don't feel guilty." He spat the words, gave her a final glare, and stormed from the house. Sawyer took a deep breath as he climbed into his car. He had done as Sayid asked.

Sayid suggested that Mike could be following Claire, and that's why they couldn't locate him. If Mike was trailing Claire, he'd see Sawyer, know Sawyer was around, and see a fight between the two. Maybe Mike's attention would shift from Claire to Sawyer now, especially since it appeared that Sawyer was fed up with Claire. He just hoped Sayid was right.

Days passed.

Then a week.

Then another week.

Before long, a month had passed since Jack and Claire had cut their vacation short. Exactly one month with no contact from Mike. None what so ever. No letters, strange calls to the hospital, nothing.

It was like he had dropped off the face of the planet or something.

Sayid thought maybe he had been distracted.

Sawyer, on the other hand, feared that Mike was planning something big. He didn't verbalize his fears, but they crossed his face on a daily basis. He spent most of his time at Shannon and Claire's home to keep an eye on things. To protect Claire at all costs. He believed he was actually making some ground with her.

Claire wasn't a mean person. It wasn't her nature to be mean to anyone, even people she was annoyed with. She had started off hard and cold towards him, but as the days passed, she started to thaw and at least be civil towards him. Things were getting closer to how they used to be.

The only problem was Jack.

Jack was always there. _Always_. He'd drop in after work, sometimes spend the night, and other times, he'd take Claire to his home for the night. Sawyer didn't like to think of what they were doing. Each morning when Claire returned, his fears were confirmed. She had that schoolgirl look in her eyes. It was obvious the doctor was banging the hell out of her.

"Sawyer," Claire said quietly one night. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sawyer jerked his head up and looked at her like she was from Mars. Shannon dropped the bowl she was drying. They exchanged an uncertain look, then Shannon nodded, encouraging him. "Won't Dr. Love be here?" Sawyer asked, then made a face and grunted. "I mean...won't Jack be here?"

Claire shook her head. "Jack is on call tonight..."

Sawyer nodded, understanding. He was her sloppy seconds to Jack. He almost refused her request, but something told him he needed to take this time with her. Hell, it'd probably be the only chance he'd get without Jack around. "Sure...thanks, mama."

Claire smiled a little and then pulled out an extra place setting.

"Don't screw this up," Shannon warned quietly as she retrieved another glass. "She has every right to hate you, you know."

Sawyer glared at her, then sighed heavily. Sticks was right. Claire should probably run over him with her car. He'd at least take whatever olive branch she was trying to extend him.

Later that night, Claire pulled on a lightweight jacket and stepped outside. She had already made sure Aaron was tucked in for the night. Shannon was on her phone locked in her room, probably having phone sex with Sayid. Claire rolled her eyes at the thought, but secretly missed Jack. This was the third time this week he hadn't been able to keep the plans they'd made. She had hoped Sawyer's prescence would keep Jack close to her side, but the hospital won out every time.

As it should.

Sometimes she hated that she loved Jack so much. She should really feel like an ass for wanting him with her rather than at the hospital helping those in life-or-death situations.

Claire looked up as the door creaked quietly. "Hey."

Sawyer joined her, but stayed a few feet behind her. "Hey," he replied quietly and looked at the ground. "I just...didn't want you out here by yourself..."

Claire nodded and looked back towards the backyard. Several minutes passed. "Can...can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

Sawyer had to strain to hear her. He took a small step closer to her. "Yeah, sure."

Claire looked over at him, then back towards the yard. "I've been dealing with everything you've told me..."

"I only wanted to be honest," Sawyer said desperately, taking another step closer to her so that he was now right beside her.

"I know," Claire replied, reaching out and patting his arm. "And, I respect you for that...I was mad, but I do understand and respect you."

A few moments passed. "You were _really_ mad," Sawyer mumbled. "Hell, honey, I ain't ever seen you that mad."

Claire smiled and laughed a little. "There's just one thing I can't get past..."

Sawyer hesitated. He had a feeling he really didn't want to know where she was going with this. "You can ask me anything."

She looked over to him then, studying him for the longest time. It was obvious to her that he loved her. He no longer tried to hide it, it was just evident. She loved him too. She loved him as her friend, and maybe more, but...she just loved Jack more. Claire looked towards the sky now. "You...you knew they were married..."

Sawyer shifted uncomfortably. Yep, he didn't like where this was going.

"You knew they had husbands, families, lives," she continued, keeping her eyes skyward. "But...you did it anyway...their marriage, their vows, their...relationships meant nothing...you just went in and wrecked it." She turned those eyes towards him. "Marriage means that little to you, Sawyer?"

Sawyer felt like he had been socked in the stomach. That was it-Claire had been weighing him and Jack all along. And he clearly came up lacking. "I never even thought about their marriage," he replied honestly. "All I saw was the money."

"Wow," Claire breathed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You asked," Sawyer pointed out gently. "I just...I was a different person then..." He sighed heavily. "You remember how I told you I took the name Sawyer because.."

"That's who killed your parents," Claire finished, nodding.

Sawyer took a breath. "That's...not the whole truth."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. "Go on." Had he really lied to her _again_?

Sawyer pursed his lips. "The man, Sawyer...he was a conman. He conned my mama out of our money. All of it. We were flat broke...I didn't really understand it when I was a kid, but..." He shrugged a little. "When my daddy found out, and found out why...he shot my mama, then killed himself." He heard her gasp beside him. "I set out to find Sawyer when I turned eighteen, but along the way...I just turned into him. It was all about the money."

Claire bit her lip. She couldn't imagine the pain of having your family ripped away from you so quickly and at such a young age. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, reaching out and taking his hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's alright," Sawyer replied, shrugging. "I've dealt with it and moved on." He shrugged again.

They stood there for the longest time, Claire holding his hand, and Sawyer letting her. "I'm sorry," she finally spoke, "for getting so mad at you."

"It's O-," he started, but jarred when she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly. He sighed, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. Neither of them said anything, they just stood there. There was a bond between them that couldn't be broken.

Sawyer vowed then that he wasn't going to let her go. He'd bide his time. He'd wait patiently while she had her fantasy with Jack. Hell, everyone deserved a shot at their fantasy person. He knew the doc though-Jack was all work. Even on the island, Jack was the leader, in charge, and didn't even worry about friendships or relationships. Even island work came first. So, he'd bide his time, wait them out, and he'd be the one there for Claire when Jack broke her heart.

Two weeks later, on a Friday afternoon, Jack was heading towards Claire's place. He had taken off early to take her away on a romantic weekend. He had already arranged for Brandy to keep Aaron, Kate was in town to keep Sawyer from pouting, and he had the arrangements set. He would be taking her to a fantasy suite in Las Vegas. A weekend away was just what they needed.

"I'm sooooooo jealous!" Shannon squealed fifteen minutes later as she passed him Claire's luggage.

Jack laughed as he took the suitcases. "I just hope she'll be okay with leaving Aaron for an entire weekend."

"It'll be fine," Shannon assured him. "Brandy, Sayid, and I will take good care of him. Well...Brandy and Sayid will. I don't do diapers."

Jack chuckled. "Sawyer is picking up Kate, right?"

"Yep," Shannon replied as she followed him out to his car. "I think he's going to take her out to dinner or something." She shrugged.

Jack sighed with relief. They should be gone by the time Sawyer returned. "Call me if anything happens. Damn," he cursed and pulled out his beeper that was blaring loudly.

"Is it the hospital?" Shannon asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, a nine-one-one," Jack groaned. "I'll pick Claire up from here. Don't tell her anything."

Thirty minutes later Jack was pounding through the hospital. He had checked with the house supervisor and surgery board, and it seemed that he wasn't needed after all. "Juliet!" he called as he approached the nurse's station.

"Yeah, Jack?" Juliet asked, poking her head from the supply room. "Aren't you supposed to be headed to Vegas for your romantic weekend?"

"Yes, I am," Jack replied tightly. "Did you page me?"

Juliet's brow furrowed. "No..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Someone paged me," Jack snapped, snatching his pager from his pocket, thrusting it to her.

"Jack, I swear, I didn't page you," Juliet replied. "Things have been pretty quiet since you left...no surgeries have even come through the ER."

Jack's blood ran cold. "Thanks," he replied, then turned and started to run towards the parking garage.

"Jack!" Juliet called after him, but it was too late. He was already running down the stairs.

Jack hurried as fast as he could to the parking garage. He slid behind the driver's wheel and turned the key.

Nothing.

He tried several more times with no result.

His car was dead.

"Hey, Claire, can you close up for me today?" Jennifer asked, poking her head into the front office. "Sophia's sick, and I need to get home."

"Of course," Claire replied, glancing up from the computer. "I need to check these files anyway. Text me if you need anything." She waved as the nurse locked up the front door, then hurried out the back exit.

An hour later, Claire glanced to her watch. It was past one, and she really needed to get home. Kate would be here soon, and she had _so_ much to tell her island friend. She saved the files and shut down the computer. She'd catch up on the insurance claims Monday. Gathering her purse and cell, Claire turned out the lights, made sure the security system was on, and quickly left the building, coding out before the alarm went off.

Claire was half way to her car when she heard the voice in her ear. "Don't scream, Claire." The hairs on the back of her neck rose in fear. "Just keep walking." She took two more steps before her instincts kicked in. She jammed her elbow into the man's ribs, spun and kicked him swiftly in the side of his knee, then jammed the palm of her hand to his nose. The man howled in pain and dropped. She ran towards her car as fast as she could. She screamed when a black van pulled in front of her car and three more men poured out.

Claire skidded to a stop, scanning the area quickly. She ran towards the left, headed for the pharmacy next door. If she could get to the pharmacy, she could at least get some help. She screamed again as someone grabbed her hair, snatching her back quickly. She spun around, punching the man in the ribs, then kicking him in the knee as well.

The other two men were upon her quickly.

Claire wiggled her keyring from her scrub top and aimed the pepper spray, spraying one of the men in the eyes, then started towards the pharmacy again.

The last man grabbed her around the waist quickly, hauling her off her feet and clamping his hand over her mouth. She bit down hard and screamed some more, kicking furiously as the man cursed.

The black van squealed in front of her, and the man tossed her inside easily, closing the door behind her.

Claire's eyes adjusted to the dimness quickly. She saw a man sitting across from her with a dark haired woman at his side. Her brows furrowed as she tried desperately to remember the woman.

"Claire," the man spoke dryly. "The theatrics were uncalled for."

"Who-who are you?" Claire asked, pressing as far away from them as possible.

"Relax," the man spoke calmly. "We're not going to hurt you."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe that?" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't have freaking kidnapped me if we were going to play house!"

The man quirked his head and smiled. "I see Sawyer has rubbed off on you."

Claire's eyebrows shot up as she desperately tried to remember the name Sawyer had mentioned. "Mike?" she questioned.

Mike smiled wickedly. "So you've heard of me?"

Claire drew her knees to her chest. "What do you want?"

Mike shook his head. "You have nothing to fear, Claire. I'm simply trying to get Sawyer's attention." He extended his hand. "Give me your phone."

Claire's hands went to her scrub top instinctively. "I have a son."

"Aaron will be fine," Mike replied. "Brandy will take good care of him."

A gasp caught in her throat. This man had clearly done his homework. She chewed her lip and grasped her phone tightly.

Mike sighed dramatically. "Claire, I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke, as if speaking to a child. "I simply captured you to get Sawyer's attention. I'm going to let him sweat until tomorrow, and I'll contact him as to your wearabouts. No harm, no foul." He extended his hand. "Now, give me your phone."

Claire's hands shook as she passed him her cellphone. This was the freaking mob she was dealing with. She watched as Mike turned her phone off. "What if something happens to him?!"

"He'll be fine," Mike assured her and glanced to his watch. "If my calculations are correct, Jack should be realizing his car is dead right about...now. He'll suspect us, of course." He gave the woman a knowing smile. "However, it's too late." He tucked Claire's phone into his pocket. "Don't worry, dear. Sayid will pull the surveilance tapes, I'm sure, and see that you've been taken. Sawyer will await our call. I see you being safe in your home in about twenty-four hours."

Claire didn't trust him. She didn't trust him one bit. "I haven't done anything," she spat.

"Ah, but you have," Mike replied. "You're the key to getting my twenty million back."

"Mike," the woman spoke up, touching his arm. "The girl is clearly scared. Let her go. We can get him another way."

"There is no other way," Mike snapped. "She's the only way to unravel him." He turned dark eyes towards her. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Claire," he warned. "You do not want to get on my bad side."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"She's been dying to see you," Sawyer assured Kate as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. "I mean, what if she and Jack want some alone time?"

Sawyer frowned. He didn't like thinking of Jack and Claire having alone time. "Naw, Freckles. Chick time trumps boyfriend all the time." He chuckled as he turned the key in the lock. He opened the door, allowing Kate inside first. "Damn, who died?" he questioned, scanning the somber scene before him.

Shannon sat in Sayid's lap, tear streaks evident on her cheeks. Juliet sat next to Jack, patting his knee and speaking to him quietly. Jack appeared as if he had been hit by a truck. Claire was nowhere to be seen.

Jack raised dark eyes to him as he stood quietly. The others followed suit, keeping their gaze locked on Jack. Jack took a couple of soft steps towards Sawyer. Second later he pulled back his arm and decked Sawyer with everything he had. Sayid was at his side, pulling him away while the women planted themselves in Sawyer's path.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sawyer roared, regaining his balance and reaching for the doctor.

Jack rubbed his shoulder, rotating it a couple of times. "It's all your fault!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sawyer snapped as Kate put her arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"Claire's been taken," Sayid spoke quietly.

Sawyer stilled, his stomach dropping to the floor. "What?"

"Claire's been taken," Sayid repeated as he pushed Jack back onto the couch. "Apparently it was a set up."

Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed. Claire had been taken. Kidnapped. She wasn't safe. She was in danger. "A set up? What do you mean?"

"It was at the clinic," Sayid reported. "You were conveniently picking up Kate, Shannon was working, and Jack was paged to the hospital."

"But no one from the hospital paged me," Jack spoke up. "When I got back to the garage, my car was dead."

"Could it be Ben?" Kate asked quietly.

"Ben's dead," Juliet reminded her.

Kate bit her lip. "No one actually confirmed that," she stated. "We just assumed..."

"It's not Ben," Sawyer replied as he dropped into an arm chair. "It's Mike." He silently cursed the man. This was completely Mike's style. It was _just_ like him to sit in hiding for a month, then strike like a black widow.

"Who's Mike?" Kate asked, her eyes searching the group.

"The mob husband of the mob wife Sawyer screwed," Shannon replied dryly.

"Bitch," Sawyer snapped.

"Watch it," Sayid warned, his eyes darkening. He cleared his throat. "Will Mike hurt her?"

Sawyer hesitated. "Not if I cooperate," he replied honestly.

"I've got to get some air," Jack mumbled, standing and walking outside.

Kate bit her lip, looked to Sawyer, then hurried after him.

Sawyer propped his elbows on his knees and looked at Sayid. "Mike will probably delay in contacting us...make us sweat..." At least, that's what he _hoped_ Mike would do. "When he contacts us...I have to go alone. Alone, do you hear me?"

"Jack will not tolerate that," Sayid replied.

"I know," Sawyer answered. "Mike doesn't play around. He doesn't give a damn about who he hurts. Or who he kills." His gazed shifted to Juliet. "That's where you come in, Blondie."

"This will be where you'll stay," Mike stated as he opened a door to a bedroom. "Your windows are locked and the house is surrounded with my men. So don't try anything stupid."

Claire stepped into the well-decorated bedroom. Plush carpets, a bed, television, all the comforts of home. Minus the mob, of course. "I need to get home to Aaron," she said quietly.

"We've already discussed this," Mike snapped impatiently. He gave her a little push inside and closed the door behind her.

Claire's heart fell when she heard the door lock. Yet again, she was trapped. And this time, there was no escape. It wasn't like on the island-Jack wasn't in another room, and her friends weren't out looking for her. She was truly alone in this. She blinked several times, preventing the tears from falling. She tried to look on the bright side-things could be worse. Mike seemed reasonable. Professional. It didn't seem personal at all. He simply wanted his money. Sawyer had been dodging him, so he took her as collateral. Once he got his money, she was free to go. Not to mention the luxuries of this capture compared to the Other's camp. She was indoors with lights, air, a bed... Claire jarred as the knob turned and the dark haired woman entered with a tray of food.

"Here," Rose said quietly as she took the tray to the bed. "I brought you something to eat."

Claire eyed the food, her stomach rumbling involuntarily. She considered the option, but shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"We haven't done anything to it," Rose replied. She lifted the cover, grabbed a piece of sushi, and popped it into her mouth. "It's your favorite, right?"

Claire's mouth watered in spite of herself. How she loved sushi. Her mind roamed to her sushi date with Jack many weeks ago. Jack. Poor, poor Jack. This must be killing him. He was going to be worried for her all over again. She timidly crossed the carpeted floor and sat across from Rose. "How-how do you know so much about me?" she whispered.

"Mike does his homework," Rose replied. "He's good about following what he wants. He learns about it." She looked down to the bed. "I tried to get him to leave you alone."

Claire nodded once and looked away. "Do you think he's going to hurt me?"

Rose shook her head. "If Sawyer cooperates and does things his way, he'll leave you alone. The only value you have to him is through your connection with Sawyer..." She hesitated. "Sawyer loves you, so he'll do anything to get you back safely."

Claire quirked her head at the woman, watching the many emotions run across her face. "And you love him."

Rose returned her look evenly. "As do you."

Claire looked down, running her finger around a piece of sushi before picking it up and eating it slowly. "He won't hurt Jack, will he?" She was almost afraid to bring attention to Jack, but she figured by now Mike knew everyone who had ever _thought_ of entering her life.

"Jack is of no use to him," Rose replied. "He simply disabled Jack's car so he wouldn't get to you before we did."

"Disabled Jack's car?" Claire questioned.

"Yes," Rose stated. "Jack was going to take you away for the weekend, but we needed you. So Mike paged him to the hospital, then disabled his car."

Claire shuddered in spite of herself. "I never would have had the guts to cheat on him," she admitted quietly.

Rose smiled faintly. "Sometimes you do the stupidest things trying to find someone to love you."

Claire looked at her sympathetically. It seemed that was the one thing all women wanted. "Did Sawyer l-"

"No," Rose cut her off. "He made me think he did, but...he just wanted the money."

Claire picked at another piece of sushi before putting it in her mouth. She couldn't really offer any words of sympathy or encouragement. Sawyer had already told her that the women meant nothing, he just saw the dollar signs. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

"Thank you," Rose replied, studying her. She was too good for Sawyer. "Don't let him get close to you," she warned. "He's only going to break your heart." She stood abruptly. "I'll check on you later."

Claire watched as the woman left the room quietly and locked the door.

The next morning, Shannon and Brandy came downstairs to see Jack sitting at the dining room table in the same clothes he had on the night before. By the deep circles under his eyes, they were guessing he hadn't slept a wink. He was nursing a glass of whisky. The women exchanged a look. "Has anyone called?" Shannon asked.

"Nope," Jack replied, downing his glass and pouring another one.

Shannon moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "It's going to be OK. Sawyer said he'd call today."

"He did call."

Three pairs of eyes looked up as Sawyer and Juliet entered the room with Sayid on their heels. Jack pushed away from the table. "He called?" he questioned, making sure he had heard him correctly.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied. "Just like I said. He wants his money back, and he gave me an address. I'm to meet him at noon. Once he gets his money, I get Claire."

"_We_ get Claire," Jack corrected.

Sawyer raised a hand. "Hell no. You ain't goin.'"

"Yes, I am," Jack replied, glancing to his watch. Three hours from now, Claire would be safely in his arms. "Where are we meeting him?"

"_We_ ain't doing a damn thing," Sawyer snapped. "This isn't the place for you, Doc."

"I'm not going to sit back and do nothing," Jack snapped.

Sawyer's eyes moved to Juliet who had casually moved behind Jack. "Now."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Juliet said quietly as she plunged the needle into his arm, administering the sedative quickly.

Jack started to protest, but the drugs took over his weakened body quickly.

Juliet and Sayid caught Jack's falling body and hoisted him over to the couch.

"What did you do that for?!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Mike wants to meet me now," Sawyer answered, pulling a gun from a case and shoving it behind his back. Just like the island days. "If he's calling me this early...he's up to something."

"Jack was right," Kate spoke, coming up behind him. "You're not going alone."

Sawyer looked over to her. "Freckles..."

"It's not up for discussion," Kate interrupted him. "You need back up, and I'm going."

"Fine, whatever," Sawyer replied with a roll of his eyes. "How long's he gonna be out?" he asked, nodding to Jack.

"A few hours at least," Juliet replied. "Probably more since he hasn't slept." She looked him over. "Be careful, James."

"Call us if you need anything," Sayid added.

Sawyer glanced at each of them. He considered saying something, considering their history, just in case Mike... But he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Thanks. See ya'll later."

Kate followed him to the car, noting the formality of his frame. He was tense. Rigid. Afraid. "What?" she asked as he cursed.

Sawyer reached under the driver's seat. "I forgot the extra bullets, Freckles. They're in my suitcase. Could you go get them?"

"Yeah, no problem," Kate replied, hurrying back towards the house. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the door handle, she heard the engine rev. She spun around to see Sawyer squealing down the street. "Son of a bitch."

It had been a restless night for Claire. She couldn't sleep to save her life. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling as her mind roamed to thoughts of Aaron. How was he sleeping tonight? Did he know she was gone? Was he worried about her? Babies knew things like that. They knew when something was wrong. Her thoughts also went to Jack. Poor Jack. He had had to deal with so much drama from her lately. He had planned a trip for them, and they couldn't even go on it.

Which lead her mind to Sawyer.

Rose had distinctly warned her to stay away from him. Flat out said he'd break her heart. Thing was, Claire couldn't stay away from him. She and Sawyer were bound together. Their bonding had begun on the island, and it seemed like nothing could shake it. Not even having her fantasy relationship with Jack had eased the longing for Sawyer. Maybe it was just because she met him when she was all hormoned-up from her pregnancy. Whatever the case, she couldn't have Sawyer out of her life. He was her friend. Probably her best friend.

Claire stood, pacing the room back and forth. Her mind was bouncing all over the place. Maybe she should just end things with Jack. She wasn't good for him. She couldn't keep doing this to him. She was going to get him hurt one day. And Jack was a good man. He was a good, caring, compassionate man who saved lives.

But she needed him too. She couldn't imagine her life without Jack. She couldn't imagine going a day without looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. What would her life be like without him? She didn't even want to think about it.

Before she realized it, sunlight was streaming through the sheer black curtains. She hadn't slept at all. She didn't trust them enough to sleep.

Claire jarred when she heard commotion outside the door. She hurried back to the bed, jumping under the covers and closing her eyes.

Mike unlocked the door and strode to the bed. "Get up," he ordered, snatching back the covers.

"Huh?" Claire faked, squinting her eyes. She cried out when his fingers gripped her arm and snatched her from the bed. "You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed, swiftly kicking him in the shin.

"You little," Mike sneered, raising his hand.

"Mike!" Rose snapped from the doorway. "You're not going to hurt her, remember? You won't get a dime if you hurt her."

Mike looked at his wife, then returned his glare to Claire. "That was your freebie," he growled. "If it happens again..." He let the threat hang in the air before pushing her towards the stairs.

Claire half walked, half tripped down the stairs. She sat where Mike directed her to. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"We wait," Mike replied, sitting in a chair beside her. "Your boyfriend should be here soon."

"Don't involve Jack in this!" Claire shrieked.

Mike chuckled. "Not that boyfriend."

Claire felt her cheeks redden. "He's not my boyfriend," she corrected.

"I sure hope you mean something to him," Mike mused. "I'd hate to have to kill you because you're the wrong woman." He looked over to her sinisterly. "I can't have anyone knowing about my group."

Claire felt her blood run cold. He wasn't joking. He wasn't even threatening her. It was...a simple fact. Her eyes tore from him as the door was kicked in. "Sawyer!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

"Sit down!" Mike snapped, shoving her back into the chair.

"Keep your hands off her!" Sawyer roared, heading for them, but was stopped by a group of ten or more men. "Claire!" he exclaimed, managing to peer around them. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No, he didn't hurt me," Claire answered. "I swear."

Mike pushed up on the arms of the chair, rising slowly. "As you can see, Sawyer, I've kept my end of the bargain. Claire is unharmed. It's up to you to ensure she stays that way."

"Get off me," Sawyer barked, freeing himself from the men. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a typed statement. "Here's the account," he informed him, extending his hand. "Everything you need is right there."

Mike eyed him suspiciously, then motioned for one of the men to bring him the paper. He turned it over in his hand, inspecting it for authenticity. "Fifty million?" he questioned.

"I don't want her harmed," Sawyer stated. "Call the number, make sure it's legit."

Mike dug his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number. He walked away from them, speaking quietly.

Sawyer's eyes landed on Claire, examining her carefully. She looked tired, and scared, but fine. He didn't see any bruises or scrapes. "I'm sorry, mama."

Claire smiled faintly. "It's OK...there's no way you could have known..."

"I'll make it up to you," Sawyer promised. "I swear it." His eyes moved to Mike as Mike returned to the chair. He watched as the man snapped the cellphone closed and dropped into the chair, tucking the slip into his pocket. "Well?"

"It seems all fifty million are there," Mike stated. He motioned one of the men forward. "You really could have saved yourself all of this," he motioned in front of him, "if you had just given me my money back."

A smart ass reply was forming on his tongue, but Sawyer managed to hold it back. He glared at the man instead. "Let her go."

Mike stood, moving towards the staircase. He reached the bottom step and stopped. "Oh, Sawyer? You _really_ thought you could get away with taking my money _and_ screwing my wife? You thought there'd be no consequences for that?" He motioned to the man again.

The thug snatched Claire up.

"Kill her," Mike ordered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was like time stopped all together.

Kill her.

The man had sentenced her.

Claire's mind couldn't wrap itself around the idea. Death. Blackness. End of life.

She'd never hold her son again. She'd never kiss his sweet cheeks, listen to his baby coos, or rock him to sleep. She'd never have another spat with Sawyer, never slap his arm when he scared her, or smirk at him when he delivered a classic innuendo. She'd never have another date with Jack, see those toned arms of his, or make love to him again.

It was over. Everything was over.

She turned fearful eyes to the thug looming over her. Things moved in slow motion for her, like what you see in the movies. She barely noticed Sawyer out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes were focused on the man before her. The man who was pulling a pistol from his waist.

Claire finally turned, facing Sawyer. So many thoughts were running through her head, but she couldn't verbalize the first one. It's like there was no connection from her brain to her mouth.

Panic waved through Sawyer. Why wasn't she listening to him?! Why was she just standing there?! Was she going to let them kill her?! He struggled, brawling with the men who were trying to keep him from her. "Claire!" he yelled when he could. He ducked quickly, then punched a man in the ribs. He didn't know who it was; didn't care. "Claire, fight! Fight, damnit! I'm coming!" She couldn't die in front of him. He wouldn't survive if she died right in front of him.

His words jarred Claire into action. She attacked, all of Sayid's instructions coming to mind. She punched the man in the ribs with everything she had. When he cried out and doubled over, she jammed the heel of her palm to his nose. He howled and grasped his face. Just to make sure he wouldn't recover, Claire took the opportunity to grasp his shoulders and drive her knee between his legs. She knew she had connected with the family jewels when he made a sound she had never heard a grown man make before.

Claire turned just in time to see Mike heading back down the stairs and towards her. She screamed and started to run, but ran into another one of Mike's men. He made a swipe for her, but she grabbed his hand, twisting the fingers until she heard the multiple cracks. The man screamed in agony as she released him and ran with everything she had.

Sawyer was doing everything he could to get to her, but Mike's men were pouring in by the truckload. He was constantly being jumped on from every direction. When he finally managed to free himself, he saw Mike heading for Claire. Sawyer ran as hard as he could, lunging for the man, tackling him to the ground. They tussled and rolled, each one taking turns dominating the other. Sawyer was giving him everything he had, but it wasn't much compared to Mike's fresh strength. The luxuries of having a mob do all your dirty work.

Mike easily took control of the tussle, punching Sawyer in the ribs. Claire screamed, begging him to stop as she ran over to the brawl, grasping Mike's shoulder and tugging hard. Mike jerked back, tossing her aside easily. He jumped to his feet, kicking Sawyer in the side before heading for Claire, grasping her by the hair and snatching her to her feet.

Sawyer cursed and groaned, grasping his side. He was positive at least one of his ribs was broken. He managed to stumble to his feet, instantly doubling over in pain.

Claire cried out to him, trying desperately to free herself from Mike. The man was strong, and try as she may, she couldn't break free. His arm wrapped tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides while the other held a gun pressed to the small of her back. He whispered a threat in her ear that made her freeze in fear.

"Come on, Sawyer, I don't have all day," Mike taunted. "I want to make sure you see this." He barked a command and another man came down the stairs. Claire instantly recognized him as the one who had managed to capture her the day before. Where had he been all this time? "Get him up," Mike ordered.

Sawyer growled as the man hauled him into a standing position. "Don't be stupid, Mike!" he threatened.

Mike slowly cocked his head. "You're in no position to make demands."

"Let her go!" Sawyer barked. "You have your money! Shit, I even gave you more!"

Mike smiled slowly. "That only tells me how much this girl means to you." He looked to Claire now. "You know...you did sleep with my wife..."

Sawyer spat a string of curses at him as he shifted his hand from his side to behind his back casually. "Don't even think about it, you son of a bitch."

Mike trailed a finger down Claire's arm slowly. "It would only be fair if I returned the favor..."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut tightly, shivering as his fingers smoothed over her hip.

Sawyer's fingers wrapped around the gun behind his back, whipping it out quickly and shooting the man at his side, then firing a shot at Mike. He cursed himself when the bullet barely grazed the man's shoulder.

Mike shook his head somewhat sadly. "Steven was my best man," he tisked, then shoved Claire to the ground. "For that, she _will_ die."

Sawyer froze when he fired the gun again...but heard a click instead of the bullet releasing. He was out of bullets. During the hurry to get to Claire, he hadn't actually checked his gun to make sure he was loaded and ready for battle. He turned fear filled eyes to Claire. In that split second connection, she knew. He read her lips as she mouthed _I love you_.

This wasn't it! It wasn't over! He wasn't going to let it end this way. Sawyer pulled that last bit of strength from his core and ran towards Mike. He had to at least attempt to save her.

Claire squeezed her eyes shut seconds before a shot rang out.

She waited for the pain, the blackness, the bright light. All the things she should have experienced...but they never came. Slowly, timidly, she opened her eyes just in time to see Mike fall. She pushed herself into a sitting position and patted along her body. No scrapes, no wounds, no blood. She was fine. Claire jerked her head to the right, seeing that Sawyer was fine as well, though the color was drained from his face. She followed his gaze, seeing a pair of black shoes. Her eyes trailed up the legs, torso, past the clenched hand around the gun, to the familiar face. "Colin," she gasped out.

Colin slowly lowered his arm, turning to look at Sawyer. "Go," he said simply.

Sawyer stood stunned. "You're comin' too."

Colin shook his head. "I'm not. Someone's gotta clean this shit up."

Sawyer looked around at the bodies, some starting to stir from simple injuries rather than fatal shots. "Can you handle this?"

"Better than you," Colin retorted, then walked over and extended his hand to Claire.

Claire looked at him a moment before shakily taking his hand. She didn't know whether to thank him or fear him. He _had_ just shot someone in cold blood. But, he had also saved her life. She let out a breath and looked to him. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Colin shrugged. "I was just looking out for my friend." He looked over to Sawyer, then back to her. "Get him to the hospital."

Claire nodded and bit her lip. "I'm serious, thank you," she said shakily, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

Colin never responded to her hug, just gently pried her away and ushered her towards Sawyer.

"I ain't going to the hospital," Sawyer informed her as she moved to his side and put her arm around him to steady him.

"Then the only alternative is Jack," Claire replied as they took slow steps towards the door.

Sawyer turned, casting a final glance to his partner. "Hey Colin," he called, an edge to his voice. Colin turned, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Thanks."

"He's sleeping," Juliet replied hours later as she joined Claire in the living room of her home.

"Is he OK?" Claire asked quietly, her hands stuffed under her thighs. Everything was hitting her now, and her nerves were on edge.

"He has two broken ribs," Juliet informed her. "They'll heal in their own time." She turned her eyes to the younger woman. "Are you alright?"

"What about Jack?" Claire ignored her.

"He's still sleeping," Juliet replied, glancing to her watch. "He shouldn't be much longer though." She returned her gaze to Claire. "Are you alright?" she repeated.

Claire hesitated for several minutes. "I...I think...I think it's hitting me now..." She pulled her hands from under her thighs, seeing the tremble in them. This was the first moment since leaving Mike's hideout that she wasn't doing something. First, it was making sure Sawyer was taken care of. Then, she spent time with her son, treasuring him now more than ever. Next, she assured Brandy, Shannon, and Sayid that she was fine. Really, she was fine. Since Jack was still out, she was just now processing what had actually happened. It was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Juliet watched her for a moment. "I have a sedative," she offered.

Claire shook her head. "I need...I need to deal with this..."

Juliet pursed her lips for a moment. "You have vodka."

"Give me a double," Claire replied, running her hands through her hair. Minutes later she took the glass Juliet offered and took a big drink. She made a face and leaned back against the couch. Slowly, she felt the muscles throughout her body start to relax. The trembles eased to a random jerk rather than a constant shake.

"Did you do it?" Sayid asked quietly as he entered the room.

"Half the dose," Juliet replied. "She wanted alcohol," she explained when Sayid raised his eyebrows. "It won't hurt her."

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked, frowning. She couldn't explain it, but she felt woozy all of a sudden.

"Your brain processes what has occured in a day when you sleep," Juliet explained. "The only way for you to begin getting over what happened is to sleep. Your brain has to process it and deal with it."

Claire blinked slowly. "You-you _drugged_ me?" she asked as she tried to stand, her body swaying. She felt herself falling, but Sayid caught her quickly, hoisting her up and carrying her up the stairs. Words filtered in and out of her mind as she fought the drugs, but eventually gave in to their powers.

"They will both hate me," Juliet spoke quietly as she pulled Claire's shoes off gently.

"Someone had to help them," Sayid responded quietly as he eased the blanket over Claire's frame. "They will forgive you."

"I hope you're right," Juliet mused as she turned out the light and pulled the door closed. She walked across the hall and peeked in on Jack, then checked on Sawyer as well. They were all asleep. She pulled out her cell and called the hospital, reporting that Jack had a family emergency and would be out of town for a few days. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't really a lie either.

Juliet's mind flitted back to the island as she closed her cell phone and stuffed it into her pocket. Everything she, along with the Others, had put them through, and now...it seemed they were going through it all over again. Some things never change.

Claire's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the glow coming from the lamp. Slowly, Jack came into focus. He was lying beside her, absently rubbing her arm gently. "Jack?" she questioned, her voice thick.

"Good morning," Jack spoke softly. "More like...good night."

"Night?" Claire questioned, sitting up slowly. She swallowed hard, her throat dry. "I slept all day?"

"Two," Jack replied as he sat up and leaned across her, retrieving a glass of water. "You slept two days."

Claire gulped down half the glass of water in one drink. "_Two_ days?!" she exclaimed. "How's Aaron?"

"He's fine," Jack replied, smiling a little. "I think he's starting to like me."

Claire smiled softly in spite of herself. She chewed her lip, her mind wandering to Sawyer and how he was doing.

Jack studied her face a moment, watching as her blue depths pulled back. He knew she was thinking about him. "He's fine," he replied quietly. "The girls are waiting on him hand and foot. He's soaking it up."

Claire smiled, looking to the bedspread and toying with it absently. "Are you OK?" she asked gently, reaching out and cupping his face.

"I am now," he replied, turning and kissing her palm.

Claire looked to him for a few moments, then dropped her hand. She couldn't keep doing this to him. "Jack..."

Jack quirked his head, studying her face again. "No," he said firmly.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Yes, I do," he replied, sliding off the bed and starting to pace. "You're going to tell me that you're not good for me." He faced her now, his brown eyes peering into her freaking soul. "Is that it?"

Claire bit her lip hard, tears filling her eyes. "I can't keep doing this to you," she whispered softly. "I hurt you on a daily basis, Jack."

"That's not your fault," he countered, moving and sitting beside her. He took her hand gently. "I'm in this, Claire. I am _in_ love with you. I can't imagine my life without you. You're not going to play the martyr and make us both miserable." Jack eased back, studying her face once more. "Do...do you still...love me?" The words were like sawdust in his mouth.

Claire gasped, then cupped his face, kissing him several soft times. "Of course I love you," she whispered. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you'll hurt me is by leaving me," Jack whispered back.

All her fears eased from her mind. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "It's just...with the notes, and the kidnapping, and the mob..."

"All his fault," Jack pointed out somewhat bitterly.

Claire nodded-the truth was the truth, no matter how it hurt to admit to it. Sawyer had caused her a lot of trouble lately, trouble that could have ended fatally. "Don't be mad at him."

Jack ground his teeth together, preventing the anger from spewing out. Claire didn't need him chastising her now for her poor choice in companions. When the time was right though, he would give Sawyer a big piece of his mind. He wasn't good for her, and needed to stay away from her. Jack forced the thoughts from his mind and took Claire's hand, smoothing his thumb over the top of it. "Are you hungry?"

Claire's mouth watered at the thought of food. "Starving," she admitted shyly.

Jack smiled and leaned in, kissing her temple. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll get Aaron and make you something to eat."

Claire watched as he left the room, set out to take care of her. For the first time in her life, she had made the right decision and wasn't screwing it up.

The next night, Claire found herself jarring awake at three am. She couldn't explain the reason-Aaron wasn't crying, she wasn't having a bad dream, and Jack wasn't snoring. He slept soundly beside her. She bit her lip as she carefully eased from under the sheets, trying not to wake him. She retrieved her silk housecoat and slipped her feet into the matching slippers. She hesitated at the door before quietly leaving the bedroom.

Claire made her way towards Aaron's room, checking to make sure he was asleep and not stirring. She placed her hand on top of his chest, watching as it rose rhythmically. He appeared fine. She cursed herself, the real reason for her arousal quite evident.

Sawyer.

She hadn't spoken to Sawyer since the incident. She hadn't even seen him since they returned home.

Claire lingered down the hall to the extra bedroom beside Shannon's room. She saw the light peeking from under the closed door. She found her heart racing, and her palms getting sweaty. She clasped her hands together several times before knocking quietly.

Sawyer lay down his book and glanced to the clock. "Yeah?" he called, his brow furrowing. Who the hell was moving around the house at this hour? His feelings washed away as he saw Claire's small frame peek around the door. "Hey, mama," he welcomed, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

Claire stepped in, biting her lip. "Hey," she said softly.

A silence settled in as he gazed at her and she looked to the floor. "You gonna stand there all night?" Sawyer prodded playfully.

Claire's cheeks flamed as she wrapped the robe around her and crossed the distance. She hesitated once approaching the bed.

"I ain't gonna bite ya," Sawyer stated with a roll of his eyes. He dog-eared the page of his book and stretched, placing it on the nightstand. "See?" he asked after Claire had settled at the foot of the bed, but made sure she was keeping her distance.

Claire toyed with the belt of the housecoat and tucked her legs under her. Her lip started to tremble as her eyes landed on the white tape wrapped around his torso. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Sawyer sighed heavily and simply opened his arm. He wrapped it around her shoulders as she tucked herself against his side. Her hand rested on his stomach, and he felt the tears hitting his chest. "Don't be sorry," he replied quietly, holding her closer to him. "It wasn't your fault."

Claire sighed. Everyone was giving her a get-out-of-jail-free card, but it _was _her fault. All of it was her fault! If she could have just done things differently...whooped Mike's ass herself, or gotten away from him to begin with, or...just come clean about those notes when she first got them... None of this would have happened. Neither Jack or Sawyer would be hurt now. "I should have..."

"You did everything you could," Sawyer interrupted her. "I should have protected you."

"You did protect me," Claire whispered, looking up at him.

Sawyer looked into those hurting blue eyes of hers, and he wished he could take that pain away. Hell, maybe he should have wished he hadn't caused it to begin with. He stared at her for the longest, licking his lips instinctively as he leaned closer to her. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe because she was honest and vulnerable to him again... Hell, maybe it was that they had managed to escape death, but whatever the reason, he had to taste her. Feel her lips against his again-it had been too long.

Claire's eyes closed as his warm lips met hers, seducing her instantly. It was as if he were weaving her into a spell of lust and temptation with the promise of a sweet delivery. She gave in to it before she realized it, her lips responding to his expert caress, her tongue twining with his, tasting the familiar taste of him.

Finally, her brain kicked in and alerted her to what she was doing. She shoved away from him quickly, scrambling off the bed and putting a distance between them. What the hell was wrong with her?! "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, stumbling back a step. "I...God, I shouldn't have done that!"

Sawyer pursed his lips, forcing himself to hold back the retort. He'd send her running for the hills for sure if he said it. "OK." He took a deep breath. "It never happened."

Claire ran her hand through her hair and pursed her lips. "I-I'll check on you tomorrow." She bolted from the room.

Sawyer watched her leave, a small smile crossing his lips. She was definitely still into him. No matter how hard she tried to deny it...she loved him. Really loved him. She responded to him, even when she tried her hardest not to. He shook his head and retrieved his book. "See you later, Claire," he smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** -Huge thanks & shout out to karivalentina for helping me hash through this chapter! It was quite difficult to get this one out, so thanks for her patience!

Chapter Nineteen

Jack awoke to someone urgently shaking his shoulder. "Hummm?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked several times and noted Claire standing in front of him obviously upset. "What's wrong?" he asked instantly. "Is Aaron OK?"

"I kissed Sawyer," Claire blurted out.

Jack was wide awake now. He hesitated, knowing he had to choose his words very, very carefully. He pursed his lips for a moment, then let out a puff of air. "OK...walk me through it, Claire."

Claire hung her head as she sat on the bed beside him. His tone had changed instantly. He wasn't even angry with her, he was hurt. She toyed with her hands in her lap. "I...it...we..."

Jack reached over, covering her hands, smoothing his fingers up and down them. "Talk to me," he said gently. He knew this wasn't like Claire-it wasn't like her at all. Claire wasn't the type who had no value for her relationships. Claire was the most honorable, noble woman he had ever met. Whatever had happened...he knew it wasn't completely her fault. It was obvious she liked Sawyer, but if she wasn't being encouraged, it would simply be something she giggled about with her girlfriends while eating ice cream or something. Sawyer was tempting her, had been from the start. He toyed with her like a cat with a mouse.

Claire took a breath, a deep breath, then lunged into the story. How she was worried about him, couldn't sleep, and went to check on him. She admitted to crying once she saw how hurt he was. She even confessed to settling in beside him and snuggling close to him. The tears started to roll as she explained that it just _happened_. She had no thought of kissing Sawyer, it never crossed her mind, but it just happened. One second she was looking at him, and the next they were kissing. Claire wiped her eyes after she finished and sniffed. She forced herself to be strong-if you're gonna do the crime, you gotta do the time. "You want to end this, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Jack steepled his hands, his fingers brushing the tip of his nose. He absorbed everything she said and dissected it. It was obvious to him that Claire felt guilty for Sawyer getting his ass kicked. She was apologizing to him, reverting back to their friendship, and he took it to a whole different level. He used her basic attraction to him and took it a step too far. He was the one enticing Claire. Jack knew that Claire loved him, and he also knew that she was happy with him and didn't want to mess up what they had.

Jack's mind flitted back to his marriage...and _his_ indiscretion. It was a stupid, pointless affair that ended up costing him the woman he thought he loved. It had taken him many sessions of therapy to realize that he was more in love with fixing her than in love with _her_. That's why he had been so easily tempted by the other woman. He wouldn't blame Claire for something he himself had done-and he'd taken it to a much deeper level.

Jack looked back to her. "Are you happy with me, Claire?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Claire replied instantly, no hesitation.

Jack smiled softly. He had known that. "Do you love me?"

Claire whimpered now, nodding her head.

Jack nodded himself. "So...why did you do it?" It wasn't a vicious question-he knew the answer, and he wanted to point it out to her so that she would quit beating herself up.

Claire chewed her lip, hesitating. She...didn't really know why it happened. She hadn't walked in that room planning to kiss Sawyer. The thought never entered her mind. She was concerned for him, and that was all. "I don't know," she finally answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack leaned over and kissed her temple. "That's the point exactly," he said quietly in her ear. "You had no reason to kiss him...no desire to kiss him...it wasn't because you didn't care for me...it just...happened." He wasn't going to start in on why _he_ thought it had happened. It seemed his chat with Sawyer would be bumped to the top of his list of priorities.

Claire looked over at him. "You're not mad?"

"No," Jack replied without missing a beat.

Claire looked at him blankly. "His tongue was in my mouth!"

"OK, I don't need details," Jack snipped, pursing his lips.

Claire giggled in spite of herself. She tried not to, but they came pouring out of her. She clasped her hands over her mouth and tried to stop, but they kept coming. "You are so adorable," she said softly to Jack, cupping his head and kissing him softly over and over. "I love you so much."

"I know you do," Jack replied. He eased back, looking at her as his face took on a serious glow. "I believe everyone gets one time...one freebie...after that..."

Claire was already shaking her head. "It won't happen again, I swear." She kissed him deeper now, sealing her promise with a kiss. Jack was a good thing for her, probably one of the best things in her life. She wasn't about to lose him now.

Jack looked to her once they parted. He loved Claire, he really did. He could see himself with her months down the road. Years. He could...picture her as his wife one day.

He also knew that her current living situation was really hard on her. Sayid was constantly in and out of the house, getting Shannon all hot, bothered, and moody. Now, Sawyer was here, and Juliet would be here often to check on him. This place was more of a sorority house than anything else.

And Sawyer was here.

That was the biggest problem. As long as Sawyer was still here, he'd keep making things difficult for Claire. He'd constantly tease her, distract her, whatever way he could to get a rise out of her. He didn't care what it was doing to _her_, or how bad it made her feel.

Jack cared enough to put a stop to it. Plus, it could move their relationship to the next level. "Claire," he spoke her name softly.

"Yes, Jack?" Claire asked, caressing her fingers down his cheek softly.

Jack licked his lips, his heart speeding up. "Move in with me."

Claire stilled instantly. She stared at him for several seconds. "Wh-what?" she asked, strangled. Had...had she heard him correctly. Did he just ask her to _move in_ with him.

Jack smiled, sitting up straight and taking her hands in his. "Move in with me," he repeated. He watched as she let out a shaky breath. "I know it seems fast," he spoke quickly, feeling that he was going to have to plead his case, "but I love you. I want to wake up to you every morning, and come home to you every night. Plus, things will be more calm for Aaron." Yep, he played the Aaron card.

Claire looked to him, not having heard a word he said. He wanted them to live together. _Live together_. "Yes," she whispered.

"You..you said yes, right?" Jack asked, a smile curving his lips.

"Yes," Claire exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply. "Are you sure?"

"More than ever," Jack replied.

* * *

"Geez, can you back off for just a second?!" Sawyer snapped a few days later as he tried to make his way to the kitchen. Juliet had been hovering behind him like a shadow ever since he decided to leave the bedroom.

Juliet lingered behind him, noting his breathing had become ragged. "You shouldn't push yourself, James."

"I'm fine," he spat, inhaling deeply. He grunted with each step, but managed to make it to the kitchen. He collapsed into the dining room chair and inhaled deeply. He cursed at the burning in his chest.

"Here," Juliet spoke quietly, handing him an icepack.

Sawyer refused at first, but reluctantly applied the pack to his ribs. He'd never admit it, but he felt the relief instantly. "When are you gonna give me the good meds?" he growled. "Ibuprofen doesn't do shit."

"It helps with the swelling," Juliet replied sweetly as she poured him some juice and pulled out some biscuits Claire had made the night before.

Sawyer settled back, his eyes finally noticing the scene before him. Boxes...several boxes were scattered around the dining area near the back door. Each one had Claire's name scrawled on it. _Claire's clothes_. _Claire's books_. _Claire's dresser contents_. "What's goin' on?" he asked Juliet, motioning to the boxes.

Juliet bit her lip, her hand shaking slightly as she thumped the glass onto the table beside him. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you."

Sawyer grasped her wrist in lightening speed, pulling her towards him slightly. "Tell me what?" he growled, his eyes focused on her intently.

Juliet opened her mouth to speak as Jack and Sayid moved through the kitchen with a heavy box labeled _Aaron's things_. She took the opportunity to slip from his grasp.

"Hey doc!" Sawyer bellowed, ignoring the pain at his side. "Where the hell are you goin' with Claire's stuff?!"

Sayid gave Jack a look before returning upstairs.

Jack turned, facing Sawyer. Man to man. "Claire's moving in with me." No pretty words, no tip-toeing around the truth. Cut and dry, plain and simple.

Sawyer felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His eyes went to the floor for a second as he tried to process the words quickly without showing a true reaction. He licked his lips slowly. "Ah, so you're going the whole Edward and Vivian route, huh?"

Jack hesitated a moment, the pop culture reference almost lost on him. He vaguely remembered that Sarah loved the _Pretty Woman_ movie. His eyes narrowed instantly. "It's not like that at all."

"Well, I think it is," Sawyer drawled. "Why come to the sex when you can just bring it to you?"

Juliet threw herself in Jack's path, stopping him from lunging at Sawyer. "Jack, stop it!" she exclaimed, shoving him back with everything she had. "He's hurt!"

Jack staggered back, the rage in him making his whole body pulse. He wanted nothing more than to knock that sarcastic smirk off Sawyer's face. His eyes landed on Juliet. "Yeah, fine," he spat before stalking from the room.

Juliet turned questioning eyes to Sawyer. "Why do you do that?" she asked softly with no judgment lacing her words.

Sawyer pushed himself up. "His life ain't good for her, and we both know it."

Juliet watched as he started out of the kitchen. "Your breakfast?" she called weakly.

"I'm not hungry!" came the bitter reply.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really moving out," Shannon pouted later that night.

Claire looked to her as Jack carried the last box of her things out to Sayid's truck. "I know," she said softly, hanging her head.

"Should...I tell you how much I'm going to miss you," Shannon spoke, "or should I congratulate you for moving in with Jack?"

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Claire exclaimed, throwing her arms around Shannon. Shannon had really been her lifesaver. Shannon had offered her a place to live after rescue, despite their rocky relationship on the island. Shannon was there with no judgment, and they had made really good roommates, despite the circumstances. Sure, they spit and spat from time to time, but it was nothing that a brownie wouldn't fix. And could Claire ever forget the honor of having Boone's car?

Shannon held her close, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "If you realize Jack is really some crazy with voodoo dolls, you get your ass back here, OK?"

Claire laughed softly amid her tears. "I will," she whispered as she eased away from her. "Come visit whenever you want."

"Our home is always open," Jack spoke warmly as he came inside and wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder protectively.

Claire smiled shyly. _Our_ home. It wasn't his home anymore, it was _our_ home. "Maybe we can have a housewarming or something."

"I like that," Jack nodded and smiled. "We need to be going...Brandy has already headed over with Aaron."

Claire nodded, looking back to Shannon, but noting Sawyer standing outside on the patio by the tiki torches. She chewed her lip. "I need...I need to tell him goodbye," she said softly, motioning towards him.

Jack followed her gaze, his body stiffening. "I'll be outside." He kissed her forehead.

Claire chewed her lip as she watched Jack leave. Bless him for not watching her as she bid her friend goodbye. It was really over for her and Sawyer now...she knew he wouldn't be welcome in Jack's home. She blinked back the threatening tears as she moved outside. "Hey," she said softly.

Sawyer looked over to her. "Hey," he spoke quietly, then returned his gaze to the darkness.

Claire chewed her lip. Even in the glow of the torch, his pain was evident. "We're going to leave...in a minute..." She toyed with her hands as she spoke.

Sawyer nodded slowly. "Congratulations," he spoke after clearing his throat.

Fresh tears brimmed Claire's eyes. She didn't know saying goodbye to him was going to be so hard. "I..."

"Don't," Sawyer cut her off. "This is what you've always wanted." He turned sad eyes to her. "You should be happy."

"I am," Claire replied, nodding a couple of times, "but...what about...us..."

Sawyer looked back out into the darkness. "There is no us, mama."

Claire gulped. "Sawyer...we've always been friends, we can still be..."

Sawyer laughed somewhat bitterly. "You really think it's that easy?" he asked, turning dark, hard eyes to her. "You really think we can just...be _friends_ because you want us to?"

The shock was evident on Claire's face. "Yeah, I do," she finally answered. "We were friends before, and we.."

"It doesn't work that way, mama," Sawyer snapped. "We don't get to do what you want because you want it. Things are different now!"

"They don't have to be!" Claire snapped back.

"They _are_!" Sawyer roared. "You chose him, Claire! You picked another man even though you'd much rather be with me!"

There it was. He was putting it all out there now, and he didn't give a damn what the fallout was. It was time they addressed the elephant in the room.

Claire's eyes narrowed. The one thing that had kept her from truly being with Sawyer was his history. She didn't want to beat him up for his past, but... Sawyer, as good of a friend as he was, he was still a womanizer. He had bounced between at least three different women on the island, and she'd never forget the conversation with Rose. Rose had fallen in love with him, but he only wanted the money from her mob husband. "Careful, Sawyer," she warned.

Sawyer quirked his head, staring at her for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm done," he spat. She had gone too far. Moving in with Jack was too far.

Claire nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Fine...if that's how you want to end things...fine. Whatever." She spat the word, turned, and headed for the door. She stopped suddenly, looking at him over her shoulder. "But I see how are you are, Sawyer. People can forgive you, but you can't return the favor."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me," he growled, stepping closer to her.

Claire faced him, holding her ground. "Perhaps you've forgotten," she said with a glare as she took a step closer to him, "what you recently put me through."

Sawyer's face darkened. "Don't go there."

"I'm going there!" Claire spat back. "You want to blame _me_ for going to Jack, but you sent me to him, you bastard! You lied to me about your past, you lied about your whoring around, your cons, and then they show up on _my_ front doorstep because of you! Anything could have happened to me! What about Aaron? Did you even think about him?!" The anger she had tucked away was coming spewing out of her.

"Did you even think about me while you were fucking Jack?!" Sawyer yelled back.

Claire inhaled sharply, literally rocking back at his words. He had knocked every logical thought from her mind. "Yeah, we're so done," she finally said softly.

Sawyer didn't say anything. He wasn't begging her to stay or begging her to pick him. He had already been honest with her. He had been there for her whenever she needed him, and he had done everything he could to show her that he loved her. It wasn't enough. "Go on, Claire!" he taunted. "Go to your life of luxury with the doctor! We'll see where you are six months from now when you're some lonely housewife!"

Claire stomped inside without casting him a look back.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked as he looked down to her, then glanced back to Sawyer.

"Everything's fine," Claire replied, forcing a smile on her face. "Let's go, hun."

* * *

A few weeks later, Claire spun around in the desk chair at the clinic happily. It was Friday, and her day was almost over. She was going to pick up Brandy and Aaron, and they were going to go to the park for an afternoon outing. Jack had even adjusted his schedule so that he could join them.

Things were finally good.

Shannon was still in horny heaven with Sayid, but...things seemed to be settling for them. Shannon spoke about Sayid in long-term sentences now. They were even planning a vacation together to Paris.

Kate was still popping in and out of their lives. Claire had a bad feeling about Kate, but she didn't push the boundaries. If she did, Kate would go running and probably never touch base with her again.

Sawyer... Claire hadn't spoken to Sawyer since the night she moved out. She hadn't reached out to him, and he certainly hadn't reached out to her. As the the days passed, she supposed she could understand his side of things, but...he didn't understand hers. Sawyer never thought of how he had made her dependent on him. He was the one that was there for her when no one else was. And now, he was just gone. The one constant from the crash was gone.

It had taken her some time to get over it, and a few nights crying it out, but Claire had finally manged to move on. She and Sawyer needed the time apart. She still didn't trust herself around him, but if he was out of the picture, she could put her undivided love and attention on Jack.

Jack...her precious, wonderful Jack. Life couldn't be any more perfect for them. They adjusted to living together quite well. They cooked meals together, cleaned up together, though sometimes doing the dishes ended with them making love on the kitchen counter.

Claire giggled at the naughty memory, her eyes wandering to the Victoria's Secret bag she had stashed under her desk. Jack was definitely in for a surprise tonight.

"You make me sick, you know," Jennifer interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Claire asked, humming happily.

"That," Jennifer mocked, throwing her hand up in disgust. "I've never seen you so happy."

Claire just giggled, glancing to the door as the little bell above it dinged. "Jackson?" she questioned as the dark-haired lawyer whisked into the room.

"Hello, Claire," Jackson greeted with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Claire exclaimed, then quirked her head. "What's up?"

Jackson opened his briefcase and produced a card, handing it out to her. "I want you to meet me tonight. I have something to tell all of you."

Claire took the card, her eyes skimming the details. "You can't tell me now?"

Jackson gave her a playful smile. "No. You'll find out tonight." He closed his briefcase. "I'll see you then."

"Hey, Jackson," Claire called after him. "Is it good news?"

Jackson stopped, turned to her, and smiled broadly. "It's fantastic news."

Later that night, the Oceanic survivors met in the same room at The Plaza they had met in many months before. Honestly, most of them had forgotten about the suit, it had been so long ago.

"Everyone!" Robert called as he and Jackson entered the meeting room, closing the door behind them. "Listen, I know you're catching up, but this won't take long!"

"Have a seat!" Jackson added as the voices quieted. "I know it's been some time since you've heard from us," he spoke after everyone was seated.

"But," Robert jumped in, "we've been working very hard on your case." He exchanged a smile with Jackson.

"When do we have to go to court?" Jack spoke up, taking Claire's hand under the table.

"You don't," Jackson answered. "Considering the information we had against Oceanic, they decided to settle outside of court."

"If you accept their offer, of course," Robert tacked on.

"It better be a good offer," Shannon murmured quietly, looking down to her hands. She had ultimately lost her brother because of the shitty airline.

"It is a good offer," Robert spoke up. "Twenty-five million dollars."

A hush settled in the room.

"Each," Jackson added.


	20. Chapter 20 - THE END

Chapter Twenty

A stillness settled in the meeting room, a surprised expression frozen on the survivors' faces.

Jackson leaned over to Robert. "I did say that out loud, right?" he asked quietly.

Robert chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Guys, did you hear us?" he asked, speaking loudly. "You are _each_ getting twenty-five million dollars!"

The meeting room was silent for another few seconds, then pandemonium ensued. Shrieks of excitement, cries of disbelief, and demands for proof.

The two lawyers had their hands full getting the group under control. Ten minutes later, Robert spoke again. "If you're all in acceptance, we will notify them and began the process of actually receiving your payments."

"Our firm," Jackson added, "will gladly handle the process, including the taxes. We also have suggestions how to proceed with an amount like this."

Robert nodded as his colleague spoke. "Is there anyone opposed to our handling these matters?" He paused, waiting for a protest. "Thank you," he smiled. "We're happy to be able to get you what each of you deserves."

"Robert and I will be here to answer any questions you have," Jackson said, motioning to a table in the corner. "Otherwise, I'll touch base with you soon."

Claire sat stunned. Her mind had shut off at the word million. Not only was she now a millionaire...she was a multi millionaire... The poor fish house waitress turned receptionist...turned...millionaire. Aaron would never want for anything. She could provide him any and everything he'd ever _think_ of wanting. She herself would never long for anything ever again. If she wanted something, bloody hell, just buy it.

"Claire?" Jack asked quietly. "Hun, you're pale, are you ok?" His fingers pressed against her wrist as his eyes went to his watch.

"I...uh..." Claire stuttered. "He did say we..."

"He did," Jack replied quietly. He had always assumed Ben had caused the crash. Maybe he had given the man too much credit. It was obvious that Oceanic had more skeletons in their closets than any of them had suspected. No way would an airline be willing to pay a handful of people _that_ much money unless they were hiding something big. Part of him wanted to pursue them, just to see what the lawyers could dig up. But, he knew it was best to just let things go. He had survived, and he had a good woman because of it.

Claire sat back in the plush chair, her mind wandering. How was she ever going to spend that kind of money? It was more than she'd need in ten lifetimes! She jarred from her thoughts as she felt Jack's fingers start to rub small circles on the flesh of her wrist. She bit her lip, feeling that passion for him stir within her.

Jack chuckled softly. "I was hoping that'd bring you back to me," he teased, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'm going to talk to them for a minute, will you be OK here?"

"Mmm, yeah," Claire replied, still in a daze. She watched as Jack stood and went over to the lawyers. For once, she could match him-it didn't matter any more if he was a doctor. She had the money to match him now. It didn't matter her occupation-she had money now. She could buy the fancy clothes, get the manicures and pedicures, and literally transform herself into the perfect eye candy to hang onto the doctor's arm.

Thank God Jack didn't want all that though.

_She_ at least felt better now. She was finally Jack's equal.

Claire forced her thoughts back to the here and now as her eyes flicked over the room. Sayid was gathering information from Jackson, probably so he could explain it to Shannon. Claire found herself smiling-he was going to be good for Shannon. He'd take good care of her, and she needed that since Boone was gone. Her eyes continued scanning the people before her. Kate was nowhere to be seen, of course. Hurley seemed to be in a panic mode. She found herself wanting to go talk to him when her eyes landed on _him_.

Sawyer was sitting at the end of the table, his gaze focused on her. As if he had been waiting for her to notice him.

Claire returned his gaze evenly, forcing her face to stay void of all emotion. She knew he was waiting for the smallest sign of weakness. It was hard, because she already felt the increase in her pulse, her heart flutter, and her mouth go dry. When had he developed this hold on her? She kept her eyes locked with his gaze as she stood slowly and abruptly turned her back on him, having a sudden interest in a print on the wall. She held her breath as she heard the chair clatter to the floor as he left.

Claire wrapped her arms around herself, keeping composure. She felt the rage waving through her. How _dare_ he try to make her speak first! These weeks away from him had only fueled her anger towards him. He completely disregarded her on the island until Jack was interested, then he thought he could lay some cave man claim to her! Once they were rescued, she had the freaking _mob_ stalking her because of him! He had nearly caused her to be killed! Yet he _really_ thought he had a reason to be mad at her? Yeah, boo hoo, she picked Jack. At least her decision didn't almost get him killed!

"Claire?" Shannon questioned as she approached her friend...her friend who was currently digging her nails into her palms.

Claire jarred. "Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking."

Shannon simply nodded. "Hey, you wanna go catch a drink or something? I think we could all use it right about now."

"Sounds perfect," Claire sighed with relief. She snatched up her purse and moved to Jack's side. "Sweetie?" she said softly. "Shannon's invited us out for a drink."

"Sure," Jack replied absently, passing his card to Jackson. He turned, his arm going around Claire's waist. "Are you feeling alright?" His brow furrowed as he studied her face.

"Yeah, it's just a headache," Claire blew him off as they took the elevator. She put on a fake smile as they entered the lobby and Jack and Sayid both went to get their cars.

Shannon gave her a knowing look. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Claire felt that strangling feeling again and forced herself to shrug casually. "Yeah, but we didn't talk."

"You didn't have to," Shannon scoffed. "He was staring at you the whole time."

"He just wants me to make the first move," Claire frowned as they stepped out onto the street. "And I'm not going to," she added with determination. She pulled the compact from her purse and pushed her hair off her face, checking her make up in the process. That's when she saw them reflected in the mirror.

Sawyer had Juliet pressed against the wall of the hotel in a very passionate kiss. His hands settled at her waist and his body was pressed to hers as he devoured her as if they were in their own bedroom and not on a crowded sidewalk.

Claire felt the wave of nausea hit her. A strangled squeak caught in her throat as she snapped the compact closed and stuffed it back in her purse. She stiffened her back and refused to react any further. She heard Shannon gasp beside her, and simply shook her head when Shannon started to speak. She held up her hand when Shannon began to protest. "He's free to do whoever he wants," she spoke quietly.

Moments later, Jack pulled his car up to the curb, climbing out and opening the door for her as he always did. He had seen Sawyer and Juliet when he left the hotel, but he hoped they'd be done before Claire came out. Judging from Claire's shaken expression, he figured luck wasn't on his side. "It's going to be a long night," he murmured to himself as he shut the door behind her.

For the first time in his life, Jack was wrong. He was completely wrong. He was nowhere near the truth.

Claire acted as if she saw nothing. She was happy and sociable, joking with Shannon as she always did. She giggled and made references to certain aspects of their relationship without going into details. She had two drinks only, and they were simple margaritas. Not even a real drink with loads of vodka to drown her sorrows.

It seemed that she had finally untangled herself from Sawyer's spell.

Jack was nothing but happy for her-a lifetime enslaved to Sawyer was a lifetime of unhappiness. And he cared too much for Claire to see her be abused and manipulated.

That night, as he sat beside her and listened to that lovely accent of hers tickle his ears, he realized exactly _how_ much he loved her. It had crept up on him slowly, like a fog rolling in at night. He truly couldn't imagine his life without her. Casually, he slipped his cellphone from his pocket. _Will you meet me at Tiffany's tomorrow?_

Shannon jarred as her phone dinged. She apologized for leaving it on, and dug in her purse. Her brows furrowed before her eyes shot to Jack. He shook his head fractionally.

"Everything OK?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, it's just my mom," Shannon replied flippantly. "She always worries. You know, she hasn't heard from me this week." The girls laughed as she text Jack back quickly. _Sure, but why?_

Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he hesitated a few moments, making sure Claire and Sayid were deep in conversation about the classes she was taking to continue her self defense. He slid his phone out, his eyes scanning the message quickly. _I need some advice on which ring to pick out_

* * *

Six weeks passed before the survivors were even given their money by Oceanic. After taxes and lawyer fees, they were each left with around twelve million dollars. Claire immediately put a million into a CD for Aaron that couldn't be accessed until he was eighteen. At least his future was secured.

The only monkey wrench in the survivors being acknowledged for what they had been through was that there was a whole new round of interviews and media coverage they had to endure. The spotlight was on them once again, and it seemed the whole world knew everything about them. And of course, everyone wanted to know how it felt to finally be compensated for everything they had had to endure.

Jackson and Robert had coached them on platonic answers that was giving just enough information without giving too much. If Oceanic had any reason to believe that the survivors were defaming them, there would be a new round of court battles at their doorsteps.

Claire hated the interviews. Hated them with a passion. It wasn't the media attention that bothered her, it was having to be around Sawyer so much. They still weren't speaking, yet he managed to upset her. He always seemed to have Juliet in tow, and he made a point to paw on her at least twice before they all went on air. He was charming as ever, and had the female news anchors thinking he was the best thing since sliced bread. Claire was the only one who knew what a true jack ass he was.

Claire had developed her poker face well. She never let her emotions be shown. She kept the hurt, pain, and disgust well hidden behind blank eyes and an emotionless face. She even had Jack fooled. But, each night, she'd slip out of bed around three in the morning and have a good cry in the bathroom.

It was killing her. Truly killing her. Sawyer may as well be inserting needles under _her_ fingernails.

Yet no one knew. Each interview, each luncheon, each talk show was the same. They acted like everything was fine, and they were just all thankful to be alive.

Until they were called onto a show for NBC.

One of the survivors had to have spilled the beans. There was no way in hell Claire was going to believe that simple _fate _put her and Sawyer right beside each other for this final interview. Kate, Sayid, Jack, and Hurley were seated on the second row while Shannon, Sun, Sawyer, and herself occupied the front.

Their eyes met as she sat beside him, but neither of them chose to speak. Sawyer snorted to himself, murmuring under his breath as he relaxed in the chair, sprawling his legs out casually. Claire nearly leapt out of her chair when his knee brushed hers, receiving a scolding from the producer. She found herself fidgeting as the host was reviewing the questions he'd ask and for them to answer them honestly and to not look at the camera. She rested her arm on the arm rest and felt his fingers brush against hers. "Can I get some water?" she croaked after inhaling sharply.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked, joining her side as concern filled his eyes. His fingers went to her wrist, feeling her pulse. "Your pulse is racing," he observed. "Can I get a wet cloth?" he called, looking over his shoulder to one of the hundreds of interns swarming the set.

"We don't have time for this!" the producer snapped, throwing his clipboard down for theatrics. "Why did you even waste our time by coming here if you're sick, Miss Littleton?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "She has a baby at home," he snapped. "These required interviews are taking their toll on her. Just give her a minute, OK?" He dabbed at her face with the cloth gently. "You don't have to do this, you know," he soothed quietly.

Claire shook her head stubbornly. "No...it's the last one...I'm fine...really." She worked up a smile and took a deep breath. She could do this...she had to freaking do this. Once this was over and done with, she'd put a freaking continent between her and Sawyer.

Unconvinced, the producer glared at her. "Get your shit together, or you're out of here!"

Jack stood abruptly, marching up to the producer and lowering his tone, though a few derogatory terms slipped out quite loudly.

Sawyer sat with a smirk on his face the entire time.

Claire gulped down half the water, trying to calm the anxiety she felt flooding her system. Being this close to him was too much. She could feel the heat radiating from him, and it was too much. She needed to _breathe_ again.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She feigned feeling weak and "accidentally" dropped the cup of water over the side of her chair.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer cursed, jumping to his feet and running his hands over his pants. He turned murderous eyes to Claire while the others clustered around him to usher him off to wardrobe.

Claire felt like crap as Jack fretted over her, but she could finally breathe again.

And it got her just what she wanted. The producer angrily swapped Hurley and Claire so that Jack could keep an eye on her during the taping. He held her hand the whole time, smoothing his thumb along the inside of her palm. She felt her nerves calm, her body relax, and she was able to focus on the questions asked and give the appropriate answers.

Exactly _how_ many times were they going to be asked how they planned to spend their money. Really?

"Finally," Claire muttered when the producer called it a wrap.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Jack asked quietly, looking over to her.

Claire looked to him, guilt filling her eyes. "I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today," she lied softly, hanging her head.

Jack cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead gently. "You should have told me," he whispered.

"I didn't want you to worry," she added, biting her lip for emphasis.

Jack leaned in, kissing where her teeth met her lip. "Come on, let's get you home. I'll take gooo..." He was cut off by his pager blaring loudly. A look of aggravation mixed with horror crossed his face. "This won't take long, I swear." He stood and fished out his cell, dialing the number to the hospital as he crossed to the other side of the room.

Claire knew the results within minutes when Jack turned and gave her a sorrowful look. "It's OK," she said, holding up her hand. "I'll catch a ride with Shannon and Sayid."

"I'll make it up to you," Jack promised.

"I know," Claire replied gently, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later." She watched as Jack pulled his cellphone out again, barking med orders into it as he left quickly.

* * *

Two months passed and Jack had yet to make things up to Claire. He was now _the_ doctor to go to. It seemed everyone wanted the infamous doctor who survived on an island to be their personal physician.

For the past two months Jack had left before dawn and come home well after dark...if he even came home at all. He lavished Claire with gifts of apologies, but his absence became more and more frequent. It was considered a good day if they were able to have an uninterrupted fifteen minute conversation.

Claire was trying to be patient and give the media frenzy time to calm down. I mean, it had to end some time, right? There had to be a light at the end of the freaking tunnel.

She just hoped it wasn't a damn train.

Claire had decided to keep the job at the clinic, despite her new-found millions. Working would keep her grounded. Plus, working kept her busy so she didn't go insane missing Jack. His house seemed very big and lonely without him there.

After closing up the clinic on a Friday afternoon, Claire pulled into the driveway to see Jack's car parked in the garage. She felt an instant lift and bounced out of the car, running inside. "Jack?" she called, entering the kitchen and searching for him.

Jack slipped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her against his chest.

Claire giggled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "I've missed you," she whispered when they parted.

"I know," he replied softly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Claire."

"People need you," she replied simply.

"You need me more," Jack stated, hugging her to him. "I promised I was going to make it up to you..." He reached behind his back and produced a white envelope.

Claire looked to it, biting her lip, then snatched it from his grasp quickly. She groaned aloud when the doorbell rang. "Damnit," she cursed.

Jack chuckled. "It's probably just Brandy bringing Aaron back from the park. I'll be right back." Seconds later he called for her, concern evident in his normally smooth voice.

Claire lay the envelope on the counter and frowned, joining him at the front door. Her frown deepened as she observed the sheriff on their doorstep. "What's going on?" she asked, looking to Jack.

"Are you Claire Littleton?" the man asked.

"Y-yes," she answered unsurely.

The man handed her an envelope. "You've been served, Claire Littleton. Have a good day."

"What's going on?!" Jack yelled after him, then turned to Claire as she ripped opened the envelope. "Claire, what is it? What's going on?"

Claire's eyes ran across the paper frantically, all color draining from her face. "It...it's..." _No_! How could this be happening?!

"What?!" Jack asked. "What's wrong?!" He was clearly panicked by her reaction.

Claire took a deep breath as the paper fluttered to the floor. "It's Thomas," she whispered. "He wants sole custody of Aaron."

**THE END**


End file.
